Des vacances d'enfer
by Woshi
Summary: /ABANDONNEE\
1. Chapitre 1: Début des vacances

**Des vacances d'enfer**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et Amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD.

Personnages: TOUS LE MONDE!!! Ou presque. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques surprises...

Note: Première histoire sur Naruto, je suis un peu fière mais pas trop. Je suppose qu'elle va ressembler plus ou moins à certaines autres fics (vu le nombre qu'il y a), cependant, je pense(ou j'espère) que l'histoire, les perso mis en valeurs et tout la rendront différente. Si certains trouvent des éléments ou je ne sais quoi qu'ils ont vu dans d'autre fics, ben, simple coïncidence. (Je préfère assurer mes arrières), j'ai lu peu de fic Naruto donc je ne sais pas trop, voila.

Note 2: Pour ce qui est du genre de la fic,ne vous y fiez pas,ça va changer au fur et à mesure.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez une petite rewiew s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir :).

* * *

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose soupira une énième fois sur la vitre de la voiture, créant au passage une buée temporaire sur celle ci. Ses yeux verts montraient une expression ennuyée comme si elle allait faire une corvée. Elle était appuyée contre la portière, regardant le paysage sombre et recouvert de nuage gris qui défilait devant elle. Il y avait du vent et il faisait frais dehors, ajoutant une note de plus à son ennuie. Ses mains restaient croisées sur son jean bleu clair.

-"Allons Sakura, je suis sûr que tu vas passer de très bonnes vacances." Souffla une voix de femme de la place du conducteur.

La concernée redressa un peu la tête avec de la reposer contre la vitre. Actuellement, elle était sur la route qui l'amenait à la maison de la famille de l'amie d'une de ses amies. C'était Samedi après midi, le début des grandes vacances et pour une fois, elle ne les passera pas avec sa famille mais une belle bande de jeune qui avait décidé de faire la fête à leur manière.

Sakura Haruno était pourtant une jeune fille qui avait la joie de vivre, un fort caractère mais douce comme il le fallait. Son seul défaut était peut être un trop haut orgueil à cause de ses excellentes notes et son amour pour un garçon assez populaire de son lycée comme pas mal de filles. Pourtant, là, elle ne sentait pas les jours qui allait suivre. Ce n'était pas le séjour qu'elle redoutait mais les personnes qu'il allait y avoir.

Fermant les yeux, elle referma sa veste en jean sur son débardeur rose et elle se remémora comment tout avait commencé, il y a une semaine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Encore une semaine et on est bientôt en vac', le pied!!!" s'exclama un garçon blond au milieu d'une troupe de jeune dans la salle de classe

-"Naruto, on sait que t'es pressé mais évite de nous le rappeler chaque jours." Fit Sakura qui était sa meilleure amie.

-"J'y peux rien, ça me manque trop, je me suis déchaîné pour le dernier trimestre pour pouvoir passer des vacances tranquilles!!"

-"Et ça t'as pas vraiment réussi." ricana une voix plus grave

-"La ferme, idiot!" répliqua Naruto

Les deux rivaux se regardèrent un instant fixement pour se défier avant de détourner le regard d'un air boudeur. Sakura soupira devant la gaminerie des disputes des deux garçons qui ne dataient pourtant pas d'hier. Naruto connaissait Sasuke depuis la maternelle et le considérait aussi bien comme un ami qu'un rival et il arrivait souvent que ça chauffait entre les deux. Ils ont poursuivit toute leur scolarité ensemble, une année dans la même classe, l'autre non, mais gardant toujours cet esprit de compétition entre eux sur tous les sujets.

Sakura les avait connus depuis la maternelle mais elle ne les côtoya réellement qu'à partir du collège.

-"Naruto, je t'interdit de parler de Sasuke-Kun comme ça, non mais! Fiche lui la paix!" grogna une blonde qui avait entendu tout de la conversation

-"Laisse Ino, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien faire entre ses deux là."

-"Faudrait peut être un jour songé à divorcer, les gars." fit une autre voix, plus ennuyée.

Les deux concernés jetèrent un regard noir au garçon brun à queue de cheval qui avait dit ça sous le regard amusé des deux filles qui avaient eut le droit à la même remarque il y a quatre jours. Ino et Sakura étaient dans le même cas que Naruto et Sasuke: elles étaient de très bonnes amies d'enfances et elles se disputaient sans cesse, surtout au sujet du beau brun qu'était Sasuke. Cependant, elles montraient plus leur complicité que leur rivalité en publique contrairement aux deux garçons.

-"Bon, à part ça, vous allez faire quoi pendant les vac' ?" demanda Shikamaru, le fainéant du groupe

-"Moi je vais sûrement partir en voyage avec mes parents." fit gaiement Sakura

-"Moi aussi, on a prévu un super truc pour ces vacances. Mon petit copain sera aussi là bas, depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, il me manque trop!!!" répondit Ino, les joues rouges, les yeux fermés.

Naruto allait répondre à son tour quand Hinata, une des amies de Sakura intervint à sa manière dans la classe. La jeune fille était connue pour sa timidité profonde, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de bons amis et de s'intégrer au groupe. Tout le monde à part Naruto avait remarqué qu'elle était encore plus rougissante près de lui. Elle avait entre ses mains des enveloppes bleues ciel qu'elle triturait par nervosité. Les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, elle s'expliqua:

-"Tenten...Tenten a reçut une invitation de la part de Temari, une de ses amies. C'est mon cousin Neji qui me l'a dit et...hem... Elle aimerait inviter du monde dans une villa familiale pendant les vacances et donc je me demandais si...Si vous étiez intéressés."

-"Comment ça se passe?" demanda Sakura

-"Tout est indiqué dans l'invitation, il y a un bon programme que Temari elle même à prévue."

-"Temari? C'est la fille qui a faillit me tuer en début d'année!" s'exclama Shikamaru.

Il exagérait un peu, il y avait juste eu un petit accrochage entre lui et la fille aux couettes blondes dans la cour, ça s'était terminé en bagarre (enfin, c'était plus Temari qui donnait les coups puisque Shikamaru refusait de frapper une femme par principe) et le pauvre garçon termina à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, l'infirmière Shizune l'avait bien réprimandé sur le fait de se battre avec une fille. Depuis, les relations étaient assez étranges entre ses deux là puisqu'ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé tout en continuant à se provoquer l'un l'autre. A noter que Temari n'était là que depuis qu'une année ainsi que toute sa famille qui avait déménagé.

-"Compte pas sur moi, j'ai déjà des projets!" Fit Ino

-"Moi je veux bien." Dit Naruto."Iruka-sensei ne sait jamais quoi faire pendant les vacances, ce sera bien." Il ne remarqua pas la lueur heureuse dans les yeux d'Hinata quand celle ci lui donna une de ses enveloppes.

-"Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire, en plus, je ne connais pas vraiment cette Temari." Déclara à son tour Sasuke.

-"Il y en a qui ont déjà accepté?" demanda Shikamaru dont la réponse avait été devinée par tout le monde, connaissant son mauvais rapport avec la famille des Sabaku. Non seulement la sœur aînée mais également le petit frère cadet qu'il s'était mis à dos avec Naruto pendant plus de deux semaines. Deux semaines ou ils ont du survivre au rouquin qui n'avait pas très bon caractère et qui les attendait à la sortit avec une bande aussi dangereuses que lui. Au final, Naruto, un bon bagarreur professionnel, avait réussi à s'affirmer devant eux et avait gagné l'amitié du roux mais à quel prix...

-"Oui, Kiba et Shino veulent bien." lança la brune aux yeux blanc en citant ses deux meilleurs amis."Lee aussi a dit oui, Neji m'a dit que son tuteur, Gai, partira en voyage pendant les vacances et donc, il n'avait rien à faire."

Sakura regarda septique le groupe. Tout ceux cités, elle ne les connaissait pas personnellement et n'avait pas vraiment envie de les connaître. Shino était un garçon peu bavard qu'elle avait vu comme ça, Kiba était celui contre qui Naruto s'était bagarré en début de cinquième avant de se lier d'amitié avec lui et Lee...

Elle grimaça.

Lee, sans être méchant, était vraiment lourd. Il clamait être amoureux d'elle mais elle l'avait toujours repoussé, son look laissant vraiment à désiré et son attitude un peu trop puéril et passionnée avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il était un grand sportif mais ses notes à l'école ne cassaient pas des briques! Elle l'avait rencontré en sixième et leur première rencontre fut le premier râteau pour le garçon. Râteau qui ne fut que le premier d'une longue liste, s'ajoutant à ceux de Naruto...

-"Bon, pas d'autre candidats?" demanda doucement Hinata.

Personne n'intervint.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Sakura, s'il te plaît, arrête de faire la tête!" gronda la voix de sa mère qui la ramena à la réalité.

Le concernée ne fit que grogner d'avantage, ne se préoccupant pas des autres passagers. Par autre, on faisait surtout allusion à une passagère, Tenten. La jeune fille avait eu quelque problème avec sa famille, celle ci ne pouvant pas l'amener chez la famille de Temari, la mère de Sakura avait gentiment proposé de faire le taxi, ce qui enchantait encore moins Sakura. Elle maudissait le soir ou cette idée de Hinata lui était sortit pendant le repas. Ses parents lui avaient déclaré vouloir passer les vacances en tête à tête et elle leur avait donné là une occasion rêvée de pouvoir mettre à projet leur plan en se débarrassant d'elle. Elle se serait tut, ils seraient partit ensemble en vacance, comment d'habitude.

_-Fais chier..._

Tenten fut amusée malgré elle en voyant l'air boudeur de la rose. Celle ci n'était apparemment pas emballée de passer quelques temps en compagnie de plusieurs gens. Elle même ne savait pas trop qui allait venir à ce fameux séjour, connaissant les surprises que réservait parfois le destin. C'était ce que n'arrêtait pas de dire Neji en tout cas. Elle soupira à son tour en pensant à ce veinard de garçon. C'était son oncle qui l'amenait lui et sa cousine directement à la demeure de son amie dans une BMW. Elle se demandait comment allait se passer ce voyage.

Après une demi-heure de voiture, elles arrivèrent enfin à la grande demeure de la famille de Temari. Tenten n'était pas très surprise, étant déjà venue ici plusieurs fois mais pour Sakura qui était nouvelle, c'était quelque chose. La maison faisait trois étages, il y avait une grande piscine derrière, un jardin de fleur mais également de légumes qui devaient plus servir à divertir qu'à nourrir la famille. De l'autre côté, il y avait une grande cour pour de nombreux jeu ou rollers, vélos et trottinettes étaient laissés à l'abandon. C'était quand même une sacré baraque pour juste quelques personnes.

Sakura sentit son humeur revenir d'un coup en voyant comment Temari pouvait être fortunée, ou plutôt sa famille. Elle se demandait quel genre de travail ses parents pouvaient faire pour être aussi bien aisés. Il faut dire que la jeune blonde avait toujours été discrète sur son mode de vie, encore plus sur sa famille. D'ailleurs, elle ne parlait jamais à ses frères à l'école et comme ceux ci étaient dans des classes différentes, on avait du mal à se rappeler qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté.

La fille aux cheveux rose se tira de sa contemplation quand sa mère et Tenten lui dirent de se dépêcher. Elle entra avec elles dans le couloir de la maison et vit qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Neji et Hinata étaient déjà là, Temari parlait d'ailleurs avec eux avec enthousiasme. Il y avait également Kiba Inuzuka qui était arrivé, il discutait avec le grand frère. Les autres n'étant toujours pas venus. Elle repéra le petit frère qui restait dans son coin, semblant de nature asociale. Il lui lança d'ailleurs un regard noir. Elle préféra s'éloigner.

Pendant que Tenten alla voir Temari, au milieu des gens, elle vit quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir.

-"Sasuke?"


	2. Chapitre 2: Départ en car

**Des vacances d'enfer**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD.

Personnages: TOUS LE MONDE!!! Ou presque. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques surprises...

Note: Voila le chapitre un. C'est très gentil pour vos rewiew, ça m'a fait plaisir et c'est toujours constructif. Pour répondre à une, j'ai un peu hésité avec Kiba et Ino mais je dois avouer que ce couple, je ne le pensais pas aussi rependu (j'ai prévenu, je lis peu de fics sur Naruto)

Sinon, bonne lecture avec celui là.

* * *

-"C'est marrant que tu sois là, je croyais que tu avais "autre chose à faire" "Fit Tenten, un peu moqueuse de voir que Sasuke Uchiwa lui même revenait sur sa propre parole. Elle s'attira d'ailleurs un regard noir de la part de Sakura qui la fit frissonner dans son t-shirt rose et son jean foncé. Quand il s'agissait de Sasuke, Sakura devenait dangereuse, c'est vrai... Temari intervint pour prendre la défense du brun et éviter un crêpage de chignon.

-"Pardonnez moi, c'est ma faute."

-"Pardon?" demanda la fille aux yeux noisette.

-"Depuis le début j'avais accepté de venir à son séjour. Mon grand frère me prend la tête pour que je sorte et fréquente plus de monde et donc, j'ai décidé de venir, rien que pour voir Gaara faire la gueule en me voyant." Il tourna brièvement son regard vers le roux qui le lui rendit méchamment."Mais si je l'avais dit, toutes les filles auraient accouru pour venir avec moi en vacance et la pauvre Temari ne saurait plus ou donner de la tête, donc j'ai gardé le secret en disant que je ne viens pas, mais Sakura..."La rose fut prise au dépourvu et rougis doucement quand le brun lui adressa la parole: "Toi, dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu es venue alors que tu avais d'autres projets."

-"Ma mère..." murmura la concernée d'un air boudeur. Cela parut satisfaire l'Uchiwa comme réponse, ne voulant pas gêner plus la jeune fille qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il ne devina cependant pas que Sakura camouflait ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment au fond d'elle: une immense joie. Son esprit hurlait sur tout les tons qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle allait passer du temps avec Sasuke et elle remercia mille fois sa mère de l'avoir amené ici de force, même sans réelles bonnes attentions. Passer quelques jours de vacance en compagnie de Sasuke était son rêve et même si Lee et Naruto allaient lui coller aux basques, elle ne donnerait ce séjour à personne, même pour un milliard.

Le reste du temps, Temari, aidée de Tenten, accueilli les autres. Lee eut une grosse tape dans le dos de la part de la brune à tresse en guise de bienvenue. Le pauvre garçon en avait l'habitude car Tenten était sa meilleure amie depuis pas mal de temps et ils avaient l'habitude de faire les quatre cent coups ensembles. Ce fut ensuite à Shino de pointer le bout de son nez, les salutations furent courtes et c'est surtout Kiba qui l'accueilli. Puis, quand Naruto passa enfin le seuil de la porte, il se prit une grosse engueulade de la part de Sakura car il était bien à la bourre.

-"Mais Iruka-Sensei travail tard et je peux pas venir ici à pied." se défendit le blond avant que Temari ne l'interrompit. Ca pouvait continuer longtemps les querelles entre ces deux là.

-"Bref, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais vérifier un truc. Vous avez bien tous vos affaires."

Tout le monde avait en effet soit une petite valise, soit un sac à dos près d'eux, vu qu'ils allaient passer pas mal de jours chez quelqu'un d'autre. Sakura en profita pour regarder qui était dans le lot et vit qu'il y avait quand même pas mal de gens

-"On va faire un voyage jusqu'à la villa qui sera assez long donc prenez le stricte minimum dans un petit sac et on mettra le reste dans le coffre."

Tout le monde obéit. Tout ce qu'avait dit Temari était marqué dans l'invitation que Hinata avait fait passer donc aucune surprise. Après des dernières embrassades aux familles, tout le monde put sortir dans la cour pour admirer le véhicule qui allait les transporter jusque cette fameuse villa. Et il ne s'agissait pas moins d'un mini bus rouge finement décoré de motifs noirs. Temari ne fut d'ailleurs pas peu fière de leur montrer, ses deux frères ayant un air blasé derrière elle qui voulait tout dire.

La répartition des places se fit un peu à l'instinct: A gauche il y avait Neji et Gaara derrière le chauffeur tout devant, derrière eux; le duo Temari et Kankuro puis Sasuke et Shino. A droite, Kiba et Hinata étaient côte à côte devant puis Tenten et Lee et Naruto et Sakura. Cette dernière avait été obligée puisque les duos s'étaient déjà formés et qu'elle voulait être le plus près de Sasuke. Au grand bonheur de Naruto qui se prit un regard noir en guise d'avertissement.

Après s'être installés, ils attendirent le chauffeur qui se pointa dix minutes plus tard. C'était un jeune homme roux aux yeux ambre, vingt ans d'âge au premier coup d'œil, un air assez doux sur son visage juvénile. Il semblait être un cousin éloigné de la famille Temari, vu sa petite ressemblance avec Gaara. En tout cas, il avait l'air cool dans son ensemble noir comprenant un t-shirt rouge à manche longue et moulant avec au dessus un t-shirt noir à manche courte sur lequel il y avait des symboles et des représentation étranges en gris et rouge et son jeans troué volontairement, un peu trash mais esthétique.

-"Bon, tout le monde est prêt, je m'appelle Sasori et je serais votre chauffeur, alors bon voyage."

Ces mots dit, le car décolla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux heures de trajet plus tard et les choses avaient bien évoluées.

Neji et Gaara étaient restés globalement dans la même position qu'au départ, la seule chose les différenciant était que l'un avec des écouteurs aux oreilles et l'autre jouait à un jeu vidéo. Derrière eux, les ainés du roux surveillaient de près de qui ce passait. Enfin, surtout la fille à couette puisque le brun s'était endormi contre son siège et bavait sur son t-shirt. Sasuke et Shino ne bougeaient pas d'un poil, le garçon aux lunettes noires semblait rêver devant le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Quand à Sasuke, il faisait semblant d'écouter Sakura qui lui adressait la parole toutes les cinq minutes. La partie gauche du bus était plutôt tranquille, par contre, à droite...

Kiba n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur son siège avec son précieux chien qu'il avait apporté dans son sac à dos et Hinata tentait de le faire se tenir tranquille. Derrière eux, Tenten s'amusait à un jeu avec Naruto tendis que Lee s'était retourné pour capter l'attention de Sakura et, accessoirement, participer au jeu de ses deux amis. Le seul qui semblait se comporter normalement était le chauffeur qui, malgré le brouhaha, conduisait avec le sourire, écoutant la radio tranquillement.

-"Aller, vas y, dis !!!" beugla Naruto en sautant sur son siège

-"Nan, nan, tu dois deviner par toi même ce à quoi je pense!" Répondit Tenten avec un sourire malicieux

-"C'est une personne, Ok, je la connais, Ok, elle est brune, Ok, elle a une frange, OK."Récapitula le blond. "Et après, je suis pas plus avancé. Je connais plein de brun!"

-"C'est une fille ou un garçon?" Demanda Lee entre deux tours de rein

-"Une jolie Fi-fille!"

-"C'est toi..." dit Naruto, l'air blasé

-"Perdu, il te reste encore deux tentatives!" S'exclama Tenten

-"Moins de bruit le siège A5!" Hurla la voix de Temari, faisant rire nerveusement la concernée

-"Ben si c'est pas toi, je vois pas..." Fit Naruto un peu plus doucement

-"Allons, elle te connais très bien, elle à même beaucoup d'affection pour toi."

-"Ha bon..." Les yeux de Naruto passèrent légèrement sur Lee qui semblait avoir trouvé et re centra son attention sur la rose qui proposait à boire à Sasuke.

-"Elle est même dans ce car." Tenten eu la mauvaise idée de regarder le garçon avec un t-shirt vert avant de se replacer correctement. Elle donna une mauvaise idée à Naruto

-"...Ben, brun avec une frange qui me connait bien, je vois que Gros Sourcil!" s'exclama le garçon en orange.

Le concerné se retourna vers Naruto, une teinte rouge sur les joues et un air outré sur le visage. Tenten s'explosa de rire sur son siège, manquant de glisser sous celui de Hinata et s'attirant une pique de Temari qui faisait tout pour conserver son sang froid. Le brun aux gros sourcils, après avoir retrouver son souffle (ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tenten) gronda sur Naruto qui semblait avoir loupé une case.

-"Je ne suis pas une fille, baka!!!" Hurla un Lee outragé. Sakura approuva intérieurement: Seul le plus idiot des idiots auraient put faire une telle bourde.

La brune à tresse ne dut son salut qu'à Temari qui avait décidé de se lever pour leur intimer une bonne fois pour toute d'arrêter de crier sous peine de passer par la fenêtre. Cela calma tout de suite son fou rire ainsi que la fureur de Lee. Après cet incident, la brune put enfin retrouver son souffle pour remarquer que Naruto semblait impatient qu'elle se calme et que Lee boudait.

-"Idiot, c'est belle et bien une fille dont je te parle!" S'éclaffa la jeune fille, hilare

-"Ha bon... mais je la connais bien?"

-"Oui, elle est très mignonne et son teint rouge lui va à merveille!"

-"Ha, Hinata!" Fit Naruto en mode 'ampoule au dessus de la tête'. "Tu m'aurais dit ça plus tôt, j'aurais deviné! Parce que je ne savais pas qu'elle avait de l'affection pour moi et..."

_**BOUM**_

Il fut coupé par un bruit étrange qui ressemblait à une tête se cognant contre quelque chose. Ils se levèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Ca venait apparemment de devant

-"Hé, Hinata! Qu'est ce que tu as? Reprend tes esprits!" S'apeura Kiba devant eux en secouant la concernée qui avait des spiral à la place des yeux et une bosse sur la tête.

-"Oups, les murs ont des oreilles." miaula Tenten avec un air faussement gêné.

-"On est dans un car là..." Remarqua Naruto qui ne semblait pas avoir bien compris la situation

Sakura se remit assise correctement sur son siège en voyant que son Sasuke n'avait besoin de rien et se dit que ce sera un long voyage en regardant ses camarades parler entre eux. Rien qu'à voir la tête d'abrutit de Naruto, le sourire en coin de Tenten, le regard furax de Temari et Lee qui recommençait à lui parler de tout et de rien... ça va vraiment être long et pénible!


	3. Chapitre 3: Arrêt dans une station

**Un voyage d'enfers!**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et à partir de ce chapitre, présence de Yaoi!

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques surprises...

Note: Voici le troisième chapitre, comme vous le voyez, ça avance lentement mais ça va venir. Bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il faisait maintenant presque nuit, les derniers rayons du soleil, les plus étincelants, éclairaient une dernière fois la route sur laquelle le car roulait. Dans ce car, beaucoup de choses avaient encore changé de place depuis le début de l'après midi. Ceux qui étaient tranquilles au début commençaient à devenir actifs, entre autres Gaara qui semblait avoir quelque chose avec la nuit et tremblait bizarrement, les bras croisés et les yeux dans le vide. A côté de lui, Neji était un peu nerveux et commença à regretté d'avoir changé sa place. D'ailleurs, Temari se retournait régulièrement pour vérifier quelque chose...

Tenten et Lee discutaient tranquillement entre eux de choses et d'autres, infatigables. Kiba s'était calmé au grand plaisir d'Hinata. Sakura tourna la tête vers Naruto qui, après une après midi à s'être épuisé à la saouler, s'était endormis comme un loir contre la fenêtre froide du car. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soupira en se demandant dans quelle histoire elle s'était encore embarquée. Son regard passa vers Sasuke qui lisait un livre quelconque avec les derniers rayons du soleil. Peut être qu'il en était la cause, de son voyage...

Finalement, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour séduire Sasuke. Après tout, c'était l'occasion rêvée, elle se retrouvait en vacance avec lui pendant plusieurs jours et même si il y avait des gêneurs, elle arrivera bien à trouver un petit moment. Elle songea à Ino qui devait flirter dans les bras de son petit copain...la veinarde! Son amie avait toujours eut beaucoup de succès, aussi bien en amitié qu'en amour. La fille aux yeux verts posa sa tête contre son siège. Elle aussi, elle aimerait bien avoir autant de confiance et de charme que la blonde. Celle ci lui répétait toujours qu'elle était belle mais qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte... peut être, peut être pas.

En tout cas, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle sera aussi populaire qu'Ino. Elle fixa Sasuke du regard.

_-J'ai aucune chance..._

Pendant que l'adolescente déprimait dans son coin, une autre, brune, n'était en reste. Depuis que Tenten avait lancé ce jeu stupide pour tenter de faire savoir à Naruto plus ou moins explicitement ce qu'elle ressentait, sans compter sa "petite crise",elle n'osait plus montrer le bout de son nez et se faisait encore plus discrète qu'elle ne l'était. Kiba avait parfois du mal à se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul sur son siège. Mais depuis que le calme était revenu, elle recommençait tout juste à s'exprimer et avait une conversation très basse avec son meilleur ami.

-"Tu sais Hinata, un jour ou l'autre, il gagnera assez de vivacité d'esprit pour comprendre, et tu devras bien lui dire..."

-"Je sais mais... il est déjà amoureux de Sakura" Chuchota la brune."Et puis...je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'attirer."

-"En tant que garçon adolescent confirmé, je peux te dire que tu as tout ce qu'un mec rêve chez une fille!"

La fille à la frange carrée recommença à piquer un fard et baissa les yeux, sachant tout à fait ce à quoi Kiba faisait allusion. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait la poitrine un peu plus développée que la moyenne. Elle en faisait un complexe et la cachait sous des pulls ou des t-shirt flottant. La plupart des filles auraient fait l'inverse à sa place, la mettre en valeur avec un joli décolleté plongeant mais pas elle, étant trop pudique. C'est ce que Kiba, l'esprit un peu tordu, ne cessait de lui répéter. Mais rien que l'idée que sa poitrine pouvait être vue par tous... Elle se sentait déjà fiévreuse.

-"Sérieusement, Hinata, tu es mignonne comme tout, tu as un meilleur caractère que Sakura, et même si tes notes ne sont pas hautes, c'est la dernière chose que Naruto regarde!"

-"Oui mais..."

-"Je t'assure qu'avec un peu d'assurance, ça passera tout seul. Si tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Naruto, crois moi, je t'aurais déjà demandé de sortir avec moi depuis le début."

En effet, l'amitié entre Kiba et Hinata ne datait pas d'hier. Elle durait depuis la sixième. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns, comme Naruto, avait eu un effet positif sur Hinata. Il l'avait aidé à s'ouvrir un peu aux autres et se faire de nouveaux amis. Shino, plus discret, lui avait surtout appris l'art de savoir comprendre et écouter. Finalement, elle avait bien réussi à s'intégrer grâce à eux.

La discutions des uns et les pensées des autres furent coupés par une annonce de Sasori. Celui ci avait apparemment prit un mini chemin sur l'autoroute et se dirigeait vers une station service avec un restaurant à côté.

-"Nous allons faire une pause pour que vous preniez votre dîner. On ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'à demain matin alors prenez bien le temps de tout faire."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'avantage d'une station service, c'était qu'on pouvait y acheter tout et n'importe quoi, essentiellement de la nourriture. Mais quand il y avait en plus un restaurant à côté, c'était le pied. En tout cas, contrairement à Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Lee et Temari qui se contentaient d'un sandwich, les autres préféraient se payer un bon repas. La fille aux cheveux roses se maudissait déjà de ne pas avoir fait comme les autres en voyant Naruto et Lee pas loin d'elle, prêts à faire elle ne savait quoi pour l'impressionner. Enfin, heureusement, Naruto écoutait plus son ventre que son cœur pour une fois et Lee ne l'avait pas remarqué car il parlait avec ce garçon aux cheveux roux qui avait un air antipathique.

D'ailleurs, Sakura sentait planer sur elle un regard haineux de sa part depuis le début du voyage alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon. Temari, de loin, se dit qu'elle aurait pu prévenir que son petit frère, un violent avec des troubles du comportement, allait faire partir du voyage. Au départ, ce n'était pas prévu qu'il vienne mais son père à insister car il ne le voulait pas avec lui pendant ses vacances, sous aucun prétexte. Et puis, l'intervention d'une autre personne avait fait que...

Bref, elle aurait du prévoir le coup.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir que Sasori aussi était descendu du car, chose assez étrange chez lui. Il discutait maintenant avec le vendeur, un type avec des yeux blezus et de longs cheveux blonds ratachés en demi queue. Haussant les épaules, elle se dirigea vers le rayon frais pour se prendre un sandwich simple au poulet. Elle prévu aussi un grand paquet de chips aux oignons et quelques bouteilles de soda pour la route. Mais passant à la caisse, elle vit quelque chose d'imprévu. Le vendeur n'était plus là. Redressant la tête pour scruter l'horizon, elle songea en premier à Sasori. Son crétin de cousin libertin.

Cherchant partout avec ses futurs achats en main et le ventre criant famine, elle fit le tour des environs, croisant au passage Sasuke qui sortait rassasié du restau en compagnie de Neji, les deux aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre. Finalement, elle retourna dans le magasin pour voir, ho surprise, le vendeur sortir des toilettes avec Sasori, se dirigeant vers la caisse, les deux l'air joyeux et les joues rouges. Sans hésitation, elle s'approcha directement vers eux et déposa lourdement ses emplettes sur la caisse, entre les deux.

-"Pardon de vous interrompre mais j'ai faim!"Déclara-t-elle, pas gênée pour un sou. Son estomac avant tout!

-"Temari... laisse moi te présenter Deidara." Fit le roux, tout sourire."On s'est croisé lors de mes voyages parce que je passe souvent par cette station et donc, on se connait bien."

-"Enchanté mademoiselle." Dit Deidara, un petit regard coquin émanant de ses yeux bleus

-"De même..." grogna la blonde puis se retournant vers son cousin:"Sasori-crétin, je t'avais demandé d'être discret sur ton homosexualité pendant le voyage!! Ca rentre par une oreille et ça ressort de l'autre!"

-"Mais Temari-chérie..."se défendit ledit crétin avec une teinte sur les joues proche de ses cheveux

-"Mademoiselle, on n'est pas..."Commença le garçon aux cheveux longs avant de se faire interrompre.

-"Je m'en fous!!! J'en ai vu d'autres! Aller, passes moi ça qu'on en finisse!"

Le blondinet n'eut d'autre choix que de passer les achats de Temari sous le regard furax de celle ci. La jeune blonde était en effet habituée aux "flirt" de son cousin gay et décontracté. Celui ci voyageant souvent car il faisait partit d'une association d'artistes et de personnes qui ont de nouvelles idées sur le monde. Il était donc beaucoup sur les routes et ne manquait pas de faire des rencontres et des conquêtes. Et là, il avait eut le coup de cœur pour un vendeur de station service. Assez important à en juger les petits cœurs qui flottaient entre eux.

-"Désolé pour cet incident, Deida-chan, ma cousine est un peu sur les nerfs." S'excusa Sasori auprès du blond

-"Ce n'est rien, Sasori, quand c'est toi, c'est tout pardonné." Et pour appuyé ses dires, Deidara caressa gentiment la joue du rouquin, faisant rougir adorablement celui ci.

Dégoutée devant tant de niaiserie et de démonstration d'amour, la fille ainée des Sabaku, célibataire endurcie, se dépêcha de sortir dehors, un sandwich à moitié entamé dans la bouche. Elle vit Kiba, Hinata et Tenten sortir à leur tour du restaurant pour rentrer acheter deux trois trucs dans la boutique, ce qu'il faut pour tenir un voyage de nuit. Apparemment, la brune à la natte et le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés harcelaient la petite aux yeux blancs pour X raison. Et celle ci semblait gênée de la conversation à en juger ses joues bien roses.

Ne prêtant pas plus d'attention au petit groupe, elle rentra la première dans le car et s'assit sur sa place "attitrée", ne pensant pas changer de place lors de tout le voyage. Le car était sombre, c'est pourquoi elle alluma une petite lampe torche pour y voir un peu plus claire et ranger ses affaires. Ceci fait, elle sortit de son sac une vidéo qu'elle va mettre un peu après le départ de la station. Il y avait en effet une télé assez grande dans le car avec un lecteur vidéo juste en face d'elle. Pour l'instant, elle l'avait gardé éteint mais cette nuit, elle savait que tout le monde n'allait pas dormir dans le car. C'est pourquoi, elle prévu le coup cette fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps là, Kankuro avait porté secours à la pauvre Sakura quand celle ci se prit une pique de Gaara sans grande raison particulière. La situation avait vite dégénérée et Gaara était rentré dans une colère noire. Chose qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter si on tenait à sa vie. Malheureusement, ce n'était marqué nulle part dans le carton d'invitation. Peut être pour ne pas effrayer les invités, qui sait. Et en plus, Sasori et Deidara avaient encore mystérieusement disparus, la poisse! En tout cas, le grand frère avait vite pris les devants en emmenant le petit loin... assez loin pour qu'on ne l'entende pas hurler de rage sur son aîné.

Maintenant sauvée de tout dangers, Sakura chercha du regard Sasuke pour espérer passer du temps avec lui et en profiter (et aussi, se remettre de son aventure). Point positif, elle le trouva dehors, sous le ciel nocturne, devant le magasin sans aucune fille aux alentours. Point négatif, il était avec Neji Hyuuga et celui ci ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter en pleine conversation. Un peu déçue, elle s'éloigna pour croiser Naruto qui avait l'air inquiet. Il l'interrogea vivement sans prévenir:

-"Sakura-chan, tu vas bien?"

-"Heu...ouai" fit la concernée, un peu prise au dépourvut

-"J'ai apprit à l'instant pour Gaara. Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'il soit d'aussi mauvaise humeur?"

-"Rien du tout. On s'est bousculé et puis voila, ca a tourné court."

-"Il ne faut jamais se mettre Gaara à dos! Rappelle toi ce qu'il a fait au gang d'Ame en début d'année!"

La fille aux cheveux rose eut un frisson dans tout le corps, de haut en bas. Ces pauvres vieux de Terminale avaient terminé l'année à l'hôpital. Gaara s'y serait prit en bande mais ils n'étaient que quatre, tout au plus. C'est pourquoi pas mal de rumeur sombre circulaient sur lui. Temari n'avait pas non plus précisé ça sur la carte pour les invités. Elle n'avait pas eut une bonne idée de se faire Gaara comme ennemi. Sans savoir ce qui le foutait vraiment en rogne contre elle.

-"Je sais, Naruto. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je vais l'éviter pendant le séjour parce qu'il en a après moi."

-"Fais gaffe quand même, il cherche aussi Sasuke mais c'est plus sérieux."

Au nom du garçon, la jeune fille sentit elle aussi une colère à l'égard du roux, même si c'était puéril. Tout ce qui touchait plus ou moins à Sasuke la foutait en rogne. C'est comme ça que le pauvre Naruto se reçut pas mal de baffes durant les années de collège. Même si elle n'avait pas été seule à avoir ce genre de réaction, Ino avait arrêté depuis qu'elle avait rencontré son petit ami. Elle ne le remerciera jamais assez d'ailleurs, grâce à ce type, Ino et elles étaient devenues amies. Même si la blonde restait toujours affectueusement attachée à Sasuke bien sûr!

Soupirant, Sakura se contenta de regagner le car à son tour en compagnie de Naruto qui lui parlait avec gaieté, lui remontant un peu le morale. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi lourd qu'elle le croyait mais ça, elle l'avait comprit depuis longtemps même si elle avait tendance à l'oublier. Naruto pouvait aussi être un ami très précieux qui vous soutenait toujours, et en l'absence d'Ino, elle en avait bien besoin, d'un ami comme lui. C'est pourquoi en rentrant, elle sourit gentiment au garçon et le laisserait s'assoir à côté de lui pendant la nuit, même si elle l'avertit tout de même qu'au moindre geste déplacé, elle le balancerait par la fenêtre.

Cette nuit promettait...


	4. Chapitre 4: La Route de l'ennuie

**Un voyage d'enfers!**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Yaoi.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques surprises...

Note: Quatrième chapitre, j'espère n'avoir pas trop fait attendre. Dans celui là, et bien,on est toujours du côté de Sakura. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qui lui arrive. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il était maintenant onze heures et demie du soir et pratiquement la totalité du car était en inactivité. Ceux qui ne dormaient pas respectaient au moins le sommeil des autres. De plus, le film de Temari était on ne peut plus ennuyant (il paraît que c'est les parents qui auraient choisis la vidéo exprès) et donc, on regardait plus parce qu'on n'avait que ça à faire. Les places n'avaient globalement pas bougé à part Gaara qui était maintenant à côté de Shino, et Neji qui était devant à droite avec Sasuke, ils avaient échangé leur place avec Hinata et Kiba, le duo se retrouvant à côté de Sakura et Naruto.

Temari ne dormait pas, surveillance obligeant. Par contre, Kankuro ne s'était pas gêné et roupillait maintenant, la joue contre la vitre du car, bavant un peu dessus d'ailleurs. La situation aurait pu donner des idées de blagues à Naruto mais celui ci aussi dormait comme une souche, la tête bien callée contre le siège, un blouson à l'envers sur lui avec la capuche sur la tête pour éviter justement ce genre de coup. Tenten et Lee s'étaient également assoupis en même temps (à croire qu'ils étaient synchro) ainsi que Hinata qui avait prit la même précaution que Naruto.

Ils ne restaient plus que Kiba et Sakura pour se tenir mutuellement compagnie et se distraire comme ils pouvaient. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, principalement des "exploits" des années précédentes de leurs copains:

-" Et au final, il a offert son bouquet de rose à la voisine du quartier!" Termina Sakura sur la dernière tentative de Lee de sortir avec elle à la Saint Valentin.

-"Trop fort!! Mais t'as été super vache avec lui!" Ricana Kiba.

-"Hé, attend, c'est pas ma faute si il est aussi persistant. Il est gentil tu vois, mais bon, il est trop pas mon genre!"

-"C'est comme cette pauvre Hinata, elle voulait offrir des chocolats à Naruto mais ils ont finit dans l'estomac de Chôji. Il ne s'est pas fait prier deux fois!" Rigola le brun

-"Ca ne m'étonne pas, Chôji est vraiment le roi pour manger. Tu te rappelle la crise qu'il a fait à la cafet' quand ils ont dit qu'ils n'avaient plus de smarties!"

-"Ha ouai! Il a été jusqu'à la directrice, carrément!"

-"C'est sûr que c'est assez fort!" fit Sakura."Comme Shikamaru d'ailleurs, pendant un cour d'histoire...le prof aussi à déconner!"

-"Ha bon?"

-"Ha bah oui, t'étais malade ce jour là. En fait je t'explique, dans la salle, il est tout au fond derrière les autres, et on est pas en rangé, mais en sorte de triangle, et lui, il est au bout, moi je suis juste devant lui."

-"Ouai...continue. « demanda Kiba

-"Je vois des têtes qui se retournent vers moi, au final, même le prof me regarde bizarrement. Et quand je parle pour demander ce qu'il y a, ils me font "Chuut Tu vas le réveiller". Je me retourne et je vois Shikamaru endormi dans son bouquin ! Sur le coup, j'ai faillit m'exploser de rire"

-"Et le prof, il l'a laissé faire ça?"

-"Tu connais Asuma-Sensei, il a toujours eu Shikamaru en affection et il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi."

-"C'est vrai..."

La conversation continua longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'un passage, disons vif, du film ne détourne brièvement l'attention des réveillés. Il ne s'agissait en fait juste que d'une scène "chaude" si ont peut appeler ça comme ça dans ce genre de film pourris qui date des années 80. C'est pourquoi Kiba ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et faire une remarque crue devant ça, faisant hausser les sourcils d'exaspération Temari. Sakura se contenta de pouffer un peu, sachant que ça ne lui arriverait pas souvent cette nuit vu l'ambiance.

Tout le monde dormait ou n'avait pas envie de se bouger. En même temps, les seuls réveillés étaient les moins drôles et aucun n'avait le goût de faire un truc marrant (à part Kiba). Neji regardait le film sans s'y intéresser, Gaara écoutait de la musique dans son baladeur, Shino dormait ou flânait (impossible à deviner avec ses lunettes noires). Même Sasuke était dans le tas et elle se sentait obligée avec un pincement au cœur de lui reconnaître ce défaut: il ne savait pas mettre l'ambiance. Elle regarda la silhouette de Naruto sous son manteau.

Avec lui, ça aurait été plus animé quand même...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand le blond ouvrit ses yeux bleus, la première chose qu'il vit c'est...du noir. Et il suffoquait de chaleur avec ce truc qui semblait être une capuche sur son visage. Ensuite, se fiant à son ouïe, il se sentait en mouvement, ou du moins, dans un engin en mouvement. Et sa position lui disait qu'il n'était pas allongé dans son lit, dans sa chambre et un flash de mémoire lui revint rapidement. Encore dans le pâté, il enleva son manteau pour identifier son monde extérieur. Celui ci ce résumait à un mini bus dont l'activité était morte à 90 pour 100. Il entendit la voix lointaine de Sakura qui semblait parler à quelqu'un:

-"Oui, il est trois heures et demi du mat' et comme Naruto et Kiba m'ont lâché, je me distrais comme je peux avec ce qui reste pour éviter de m'emmerder..."

Se relevant, il vit la fille aux yeux verts au téléphone, un ton visiblement ironique dans la voix. Elle semblait l'avoir repérer et insista encore plus sur les exagérations. Se frottant les yeux, Naruto attendit que Sakura ait terminé sa "discutions". Vu son ton et l'emploie de "Ma chérie", elle ne pouvait parler qu'avec Ino. Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, discutant avec ironie puis elle raccrocha finalement après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de nuit. Ceci fait, elle se redressa vers lui:

-"Enfin réveillé, la belle au bois dormant."

-"Ouai..." Le concerné bailla très élégamment avant de faire un effort pour paraître un peu plus agréable. Naruto était toujours comme ça au réveil: Hors Service. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses serait bien tentée de lui balancer une bouteille d'eau sur la figure, rien que pour s'amuser un peu parce que depuis deux heures, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Tout le monde s'était endormi et il ne restait plus que Gaara et Temari qui étaient éveillés mais bon, l'un comme l'autre n'était pas vraiment ceux à qui elle pouvait parler en ce moment. Elle ne fit rien et attendit un peu avant de lui annoncer de la même voix qu'une hôtesse de l'air:

-"Bienvenu dans le roupillons express, il est bientôt quatre heures et personne n'est là pour répondre à vos attentes, ni aux miennes. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de nuit!"

-"J'ai dormis autant..?" demanda simplement Naruto

-"Si moins de six heures de sommeil veut dire "autant" pour toi, alors oui."

-"La vache!" s'exclama le blond

-"Y'a plus que Temari et Gaara qui sont réveillés alors si tu trouves un moyens de se marrer avec eux, tu me fais signe!"

Naruto compris très bien le message: Sakura-chan s'emmerdait comme pas possible. Elle devait faire partie des personnes qui ne peuvent pas dormir dans un endroit autre que leur lit. Et malheureusement, il y en avait qui pouvaient dormir n' importe où. Soupirant pour la forme, il fit craquer son colonel vertébral puis se prépara à distraire comme il pouvait la jolie jeune fille. Et puis, ça lui faisait un moment privilégié avec elle sans cette enflure de Sasuke pour capter l'intention vu que celui ci était au pays des rêves. Drôles de rêves d'ailleurs vu qu'il avait le visage en sueur. Sans doute un cauchemar...

Bref, il commença par discuter avec Sakura de tout et rien, comme Kiba. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille aux cheveux rose réussi à lui faire cracher de manière subtiles deux, trois trucs sur Sasuke, vu qu'ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble (alors qu'ils clamaient ne pouvoir se supporter plus d'une heure) qu'elle allait pouvoir ajouter à sa liste perso pour mieux plaire au beau brun. Puis, il proposa même un jeu discret des sept familles qui ne s'acheva finalement jamais car la jeune fille s'était assoupie contre le siège. Et du côté de Naruto, presque sur son épaule.

Celui ci hésita entre la repousser contre la vitre glaciale au risque de la réveiller(ce qui lui pinçait le cœur) ou la laisser comme ça sachant que le réveil du lendemain sera un petit peu brutal... Finalement, en petit malin, il opta pour la deuxième solution, sachant qu'une situation pareille ne se reproduira pas de si tôt.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pour dire vrai, tout le monde n'était pas endormis dans le bus. Neji venait de se réveiller, juste après que Sakura ai succombé au sommeil. Des tremblements de Sasuke l'avaient alerté et il voyait bien que celui ci devait être en plein cauchemar. Il ne se voyait pas le réveiller pour le rassurer car même si les deux s'entendaient bien pour leur caractère, le Hyuuga n'était pas aussi lié avec Uchiwa que Naruto. Il se décida donc à le laisser comme ça, espérant juste qu'il ne se réveillera pas avec un cri de terreur à réveiller les morts.

Son attention se concentra ensuite sur Gaara qui, les yeux refusant obstinément de se fermer, regardait dans le vide, semblant dans une lutte intérieur. Il se dit qu'il avait eut raison de changer de place. Il sentait qu'une sorte de folie émanait de ce garçon, comme si il était dérangé quelque part. Neji n'était pas sensible à ce genre de chose, c'est pourquoi il s'était rapidement inquiété en se rendant compte que même lui l'avait remarqué. Le roux semblait comme...instable. Le Hyuuga eut une pensée pour Shino qui devrait passer la nuit à côté de lui.

_-Je le plain, le pauvre._

_Il se tourna ensuite vers_ sa cousine endormie. Même ici, dans son sommeil, il la protégeait toujours, gardant un œil sur elle. Depuis tout petit, il avait promis à son défunt père de veiller sur Hinata comme un grand frère. APrès la mort de celui ci, c'est son oncle qui le recueilli. La famille de Neji aussi était fortunée mais surtout noble. C'est pourquoi chaque membre devait toujours honorer son titre. Neji et sa cousine ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. C'est pourquoi le brun surveillait de très près ses fréquentations avec l'approbation de son oncle. Et Hinata n'osait pas trop s'opposer.

C'est pourquoi, il surveillait aussi Naruto. Il savait qu'elle avait un faible pour lui mais le garçon était vraiment trop... bas pour une demoiselle de haut rang comme elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. De plus, le blond n'était intéressé que par Sakura et ne la remarquait pas. Pour Neji, Hinata ne méritait pas un garçon comme lui. Même si l'ado aux yeux bleus avait de nombreuses qualités qu'il ne savait malheureusement pas déceler. C'est pour ça qu'il a tenu à venir pour ce voyage quand Tenten lui en a parlé. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il y allait avoir tant de monde.

Il vérifia sa montre et vit qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Le temps de dormir un peu. Fermant les yeux, il reposa sa tête sur le siège, se promettant de toujours protéger la belle brune, aussi bien pour sa famille que pour le bonheur de sa cousine. Puis il s'endormi d'un sommeil léger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut les rayons de l'aube du jour qui firent émerger Sakura en première de son profond sommeil. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait eut chaud toute la nuit, comme si une source de chaleur à côté d'elle l'empêchait d'avoir froid. Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que: d'une, elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte, de deux, elle ne dormait pas contre le dossier de son siège, ni contre la vitre mais à l'opposé de celle ci et que de trois, elle ne se souvenait pas s'être couverte d'un manteau, qui plus est orange. C'est alors que la chose contre laquelle elle était endormie n'était ni plus ni moins que Naruto qui semblait dans un rêve très agréable.

Sakura ferma les yeux, serra son poing de toutes ses forces, faisant craquer ses phalanges puis se redressa avant de donner au blond le réveil le plus horrible qu'on puisse imaginer. Un coup phénoménal dans la mâchoire. Et tout cela dans un grand cri de rage. Naruto fut tellement secouer par le choque qu'il débaroula sur les siège d'à coter pour tomber direct allongé sur les genoux de Kiba et Hinata, tout deux encore endormis et surpris par ce réveil assez brutal. Surtout Hinata qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle scène à son réveil.

-"Na....Naruto!!!" Haleta la brune rouge, suante et prête à faire un malaise en voyant la tête du garçon entre ses jambes couvertes par une simple jupe!

-"Espèce de sale..." Commencèrent en même temps Sakura et Neji en se levant en colère contre l'ado en orange.

-"Dites, c'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque... rhalala, je regrette déjà d'être monté dans ce bus!"

Les cinq se retournèrent comme un seul homme en entendant la remarque émaner de l'arrière, partie du bus non occupée. La personne avait une voix familière pour eux mais c'était pratiquement impossible que ce soit lui. Et pourtant, ils le virent bien de leurs propres yeux. Il y avait un air ennuyé dans ses yeux marrons, ses cheveux bruns rattachés en queue de cheval suivaient les mouvements exaspérés de sa tête, il portait un simple t-shirt vert clair et gris clair sur les manches, les jambes recouvertes de son jean écartées par flemme. A côté de lui, son copain gourmand en train de dévorer un paquet de chips, l'écoutait attentivement, vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc avec au dessus une veste verte et portant un short.

-"Shikamaru et Chôji! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là?" Demanda Kiba, le premier à avoir récupéré de sa surprise en voyant les passagers clandestins.

Pour un réveil brutal et en surprise, c'était plutôt réussi.


	5. Chapitre 5: Nouveaux passagers

**Un voyage d'enfers!**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Yaoi.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques surprises...

Note: Et voila le chapitre 5, explication de la présence de Shika et Chôji! Et Temari et Sakura n'ont pas finit de s'en voir X). Je tient à signaler que mon rythme de publication sera de plus en plus irrégulier et je m'en excuse, la moyenne est un chapitre toute les deux semaines mais je crains que ça s'espacera au fur et à mesure.

Sinon,bonne lecture. Le chapitre commence sur un retour en arrière.

* * *

Temari soupira de soulagement en voyant que Naruto s'était endormi à son tour après Sakura. Elle avait eu peur un moment qu'il ne reste éveiller d'excitation et finisse par réveiller la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Provoquant par conséquent un raffut du diable dans le car au beau milieu de la nuit (et de rêves de certains). La fille aux couettes sentit comment ce sera dur de gérer tout ce monde à elle seule. Parce que oui, elle était toute seule! Ce n'était même pas la peine de compter sur Gaara pour s'occuper des autres, quand à Kankuro, il risquait de _trop_ bien s'occuper des autres. Surtout des filles!

Et dire que ce type était casé...

Enfin bref, voila, elle n'avait que dix sept ans et elle devait gérer à elle seule une grosse dizaine d'adolescents bras cassés aux comportements dépassant parfois l'entendement. Des vrais cas. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre puisque c'est elle en partie qui avait proposé ça. Elle était riche mais elle ne savait plus ou aller, ni quoi faire pendant les vacances. Et puis, riche désignait surtout les parents, pas elle, car elle ne faisait que profiter de l'argent de son père... son père...

Appuyant sa joue contre la vitre, elle eut une expression mélancolique. C'est vrai qu'elle et ses frères avaient eut la vie aisée. Ils étaient gâtés depuis leur naissance mais malgré ça, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment heureux jusqu'à ce déménagement. Leur mère était morte et leur père était un grand boss qui dirigeait plusieurs entreprises et compagnies internationales. Il n'avait eu ni temps, ni affection à leur consacrer mais il voulait une éducation stricte et parfaite pour ses enfants.

Celle ci se résumait des nourrices et des profs qui se succédaient et qui avaient pour ordre de les élever et les éduquer comme il le faut. Ils allaient dans les écoles les plus cotées des villes ou ils habitaient et s'ils arrivaient par miracle à se faire des amis, le déménagement gâchait tout. Ils ne restaient pas plus de deux ans dans la même ville au maximum. Un vrai scénario de prince et princesse. Une vie dorée

L'ainée de la famille Sabaku eut une grimace amère. Ils avaient grandit dans une grande solitude mais c'est Gaara qui a le plus souffert. C'est aussi lui qui a eut le plus d'affection de la part de leur oncle, de courte durée malheureusement. Maintenant, si elle devait résumer sa famille, elle dirait en toute honnêteté: un père absent et froid, une ainée autoritaire, un frère pervers et capricieux et un cadet violent et muet. C'est sur les conseils de Tenten, sa meilleure amie, qu'elle a organisé tout ça. Elle avait envie de se rapprocher de ses nouveaux amis et également, d'en faire profiter ses frères.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle vit par la grande fenêtre avant quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir, surtout en pleine nuit et sous la pluie. Il faisait sombre, mais elle était certaine de ce que ses yeux avaient analysé. Se levant précipitamment, elle ordonna à Sasori de se garer immédiatement sur le côté, ce qu'il fit sans broncher et sans comprendre. Sans se préoccuper si les passagers s'étaient réveillés ou non, elle se mit un blouson pour se protéger du froid et de la pluie et descendit du car pour aller vérifier ses doutes.

Et ceux ci furent confirmés quand on lui adressa la parole:

-"Moi qui croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas." Grogna la première silhouette qui semblait l'avoir aperçut.

-"Hem... bonsoir Temari..." fit la deuxième,un peu plus épaisse.

-"Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez au bord de l'autoroute à faire du stop au milieu de la nuit?" Demanda Temari d'un ton de réprimande. Ca pour une surprise... Shikamaru et Chôji, deux loosers de son bahut étaient en train de faire de l'auto stop sous une pluie battante avec pour seul protection un parapluie à cœur rose pour deux .

-"On était sur la route des vacances avec Chôji et notre voiture est tombée en panne." répondit Shikamaru sous son anorak, de fort méchante humeur de se faire surprendre dans cette situation par la dernière personne au monde qu'il avait envie de voir.

-"Rien que ça?" Interrogea la blonde sur un ton d'ironie. Elle vit qu'en effet, plus loin, il y avait une voiture à l'arrêt et juste à côté, un autre homme qui téléphonait, sans doute le père de l'un d'entre eux. Elle serra son parapluie blanc à poids violets contre elle quand une bourrasque les frappa en plein fouet.

-"On allait à Villeneuve-les-Cerfs quand cette voiture s'est mise à fumer et on a du s'arrêter pour éviter de se faire exploser!" s'exclama Chôji, affolé.

Quelle ironie du sort. Sasori allait passer juste à côté de cette ville sur le chemin de la villa et il a fallut qu'ils tombent sur ses deux là. Temari en était à réfléchir sur son karma quand un homme qui ressemblait sensiblement à Shikamaru (on jurait lui avec vingt ans en plus) s'approcha d'eux:

-"Désolé les enfants mais le dépanneur n'arrivera pas avant trois heures."

-"Trois heures? Mais le temps qu'il amène tout ça et nous appelle un taxi, ça va prendre au moins la nuit si ce n'est deux jours! Et ma tante nous attend demain soir!" Hurla Shikamaru. Il voyait d'ici comment Tata Shikana allait lui taper dessus pour son retard. Cette femme était aussi effrayante que sa mère mais pas aussi jeune et jolie malheureusement...

-"Je sais..."répondit son père puis apercevant la présence de Temari, il demanda " Qui êtes vous mademoiselle."

-"Rien, une fille de mon bahut" répondit le brun avant de faire signe à son père de se pencher vers lui et de lui murmurer à l'oreille: " Tu sais, celle qui m'a défoncé en début d'année."

-"Ha oui, la petite boxeuse en jupon." rigola l'homme en se souvenant des dires de son fils sur cette bagarre. Il avait exagéré en parlant de "Gorille femelle" car à première vue, Temari ressemblait à une jolie petite minette, avec ses quatre couettes blondes et sa robe blanche, un peu froide au premier abord mais...

-"Je partais en vacance quand j'ai vu ces deux là. Vous parliez de Villeneuve-Les-Cerfs n'est ce pas? C'est presque notre itinéraire, nous on va Ila-Montagna. Vous savez, cette grande ville qui à lac, montagne, mer et campagne à la fois."

-"Ho oui, je connais cette ville. Elle est tellement bien et agréable à vivre que il n'y a que des stars ou des gens riches qui peuvent y habiter... tu as de la famille là bas?"

-"Une villa pour nos vacances avec ma famille."

Le père de Shikamaru regarda la blonde avec des gros yeux. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait affaire à une fille de personnes richissimes car pour avoir une villa là bas, il fallait en avoir, de l'argent. Temari ne s'en formalisa pas et continua:

-"J'ai prévu un séjour avec des copains. Si vous voulez, je peux vous dépanner." proposa la jeune fille.

L'adulte réfléchit quelque instant. Il ne voulait pas gâcher les vacances des jeunes juste à cause d'une panne toute bête. Mais si Shikamaru restait là, lui et Chôji pouvaient faire une croix sur leurs vacances et se préparer tout les trois à se faire réprimander par leur tante. Et en plus, Maman serait au courant... L'homme grimaça. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer les piques de sa femme et sa sœur en même temps. Finalement, le mieux était d'accepter l'aide la jeune fille pour Shikamaru et Chôji. Lui, il pourra bien se débrouiller.

-"Très bien, il sera arrivé à destination demain matin." Conclu la blonde sans faire attention aux protestations du brun.

-"Je vous remercie mademoiselle... dites merci les garçons!" Fit le père de Shikamaru. Chôji s'exécuta avec bon cœur mais le fils Nara refusait de s'abaisser à ça. Temari commença à jubiler quand son père le réprimanda sur sa politesse et sa galanterie envers les femmes. Après deux minutes d'accrochage et d'humiliation pour Shikamaru, les deux garçons purent enfin rentrer à l'abri de la pluie dans le car. Shikaku leur souhaita bon voyage puis les laissa partir, l'abandonnant sur la route

-"Et bien, que de rencontres plaisantes sur les routes."

-"La ferme, Sasori!" Grogna Temari.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Okééééééééé!!!!" Lança Sakura en insistant bien sur la dernière voyelle, amusant Naruto, assis juste à côté d'elle sur la rangé de siège, tout derrière.

Chôji venait de lui raconter toute l'histoire et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était une sacrée surprise. Non pas de voir Shikamaru et son pote dans le car mais plutôt que Temari ai accepté de faire le taxi pour eux. Pire, que c'est _elle _qui avait mise cette idée sur le tapis et pas ses passagers. Malgré ses grognements, ses regards noirs et ses piques, il n'en restait pas moins que c'est elle qui avait proposé ça et pas l'inverse d'après les dires de Chôji.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose tourna son regard vers la blonde à couette qui détourna la tête en croisant les bras, boudant d'un air très mature! Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire; ça se voyait, dés qu'il s'agissait de Shikamaru, Temari devenait très irritée et agressive. La preuve en est que Tenten pourra témoigner que dés qu'elle à proposer à son amie d'inviter le brun, Temari avait tout de suite dit non! Et avait affirmé ensuite que c'était juste à cause de Gaara, de ses problèmes avec lui et tout... La brune avait fait semblant de comprendre mais les faits étaient là.

-"Y'a de l'agitation ici." Fit une voix grave, juste à côté de Sakura.

Celle ci tourna le regard pour voir que c'était Sasuke qui avait pris la place de Naruto à côté d'elle, le blond étant apparemment partit de l'autre côté de Chôji pour parler à Shikamaru. Directement, son cœur s'emballa et elle se mise à paniquer, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Sasuke était à côté d'elle et c'était volontaire! Toute tendue, elle expliqua la situation au beau brun pour qu'il comprenne. Il se mit à discuter avec Shikamaru sans vraiment s'intéresser, ne faisant d'ailleurs pas attention à Sakura. Celle ci, partiellement déçue, décida de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps pour déranger et se leva pour aller s'assoir à son siège.

Manque de bol, elle était tellement confuse par la présence de Sasuke qu'elle en oublia de marcher correctement et trébucha sur la marche qui menait aux sièges avant. Elle se rattrape sur la première chose qui lui était sous la main, à savoir, le t-shirt vert de Lee, celui ci s'étant déplacé par curiosité pour voir à son tour ce qui se passait. Le garçon étant loin d'être frêle, il s'évita d'être emporter dans la chute de la fille en rose et rattrapa même celle ci par le bras avant qu'elle ne tombe. Le temps de réagir, Sakura avait lâché un cri aigüe et se retrouva assez proche de lui, collée contre son torse.

Ce fut au garçon en vert d'être chamboulé de cette position pendant que la fille aux yeux émeraude se rendit compte de ce qui se passait. Une fois la peur passée, le brun demanda, tout rouge et bégayant:

-"Tout va bien, Sakura-chan?"

-"Heu... oui oui...C'est bon!" répondit celle ci en se dégageant de sa poigne, assez forte d'ailleurs mais il ne lui avait pas fait mal en la retenant contre lui. Elle aurait juré avoir entendue les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait de plus en plus.

Le brun lui donna un petit sourire timide, un petit peu gêné, rigolant pour casser la tension avant de continuer son chemin pour occuper sa place à côté de Sasuke qui avait assisté à la scène en première loge sans bouger le petit doigt. Contrairement à Naruto qui s'était tout de suite lever pour lui venir en aide. L'adolescente s'en rendit compte et ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer tristement. Si seulement ça avait été Sasuke qui l'aurait rattrapée et prise contre elle comme ça... Elle brisa tout de suite ses fantasmes et continua son chemin jusqu'à son siège.

Cependant, elle cru à un moment entendre quelqu'un murmurer "Poufiasse!" sur son passage d'une voix très méchante. Elle se retourna brusquement en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant qui avait pu dire une chose pareille. Mais personne ne la regardait comme si de rien n'était. Pensant rêver, elle atteignit enfin sa destination, non sans penser qu'il se passait des choses bizarres dans ce car.

OoOoOoOoOo

Temari soupira très fort et se retint à peine de se cogner la tête contre la vitre du car. C'est dans des moments comme celui ci qu'elle préférait être en train de d'escalader les montagnes en vélo cross à quatre heures du matin avec un sac remplis de pierres. Son exaspération plus que voyante n'était même pas du à Shikamaru pour une fois mais à quelqu'un qui lui faisait le même effet de ce niveau là: Sasori. Encore cette andouille qu'elle avait été obligée d'engager comme chauffeur de car. Celui ci se contenta de donner un regard de chien battu et un sourire désolé à sa cousine plus que désespérée. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça! Surtout maintenant!!

Le car était à l'arrêt sur le bord de la route, tous les passagers stressaient et il y avait de quoi.

Tout était partit sur un simple coup de fil. Sasori avait téléphoné à sa grand mère pour lui assurer le bon déroulement du voyage et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et bien sûr, la conversation s'était éternisée et le rouquin continuait toujours de rouler sur la route le téléphone aux oreilles comme si de rien n'était. C'est finalement une sirène de police qui l'obligea à couper la conversation. Elle avait d'ailleurs entendu:"Bon, je dois couper, on a une alerte 22, bisous Mamie Chiyo!".

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent coincés au milieu de la route par des flics qui s'étaient garés juste derrière eux. Heureusement, Temari avait aussi prévu un plan pour ce genre de situation:

-Etape numéro 1: Calmer les passagers.

-Etape numéro 2: Occuper Gaara avec des cookies et tout ce qu'on peut pour éviter qu'il ne se mêle à la situation, c'était vital pour éviter les embrouilles.

-Etape numéro 3: Attendre le policier gentiment et souriant

-Etape numéro 4:Négocier la reprise de la route avec des flatteries et des promesses qu'on n'a pas l'intention de tenir et enfin;

-Etape numéro 5:Engueuler Sasori une fois repartit sur la route si toutes les étapes précédentes se sont déroulées correctement.

Etant à la phase numéro trois, Temari attendit d'un air faussement guilleret devant la porte ouverte du car. Elle n'avait qu'un hâte, arriver à la phase numéro 5 et même en créer une sixième spécial "Sasori" une fois tout ça terminé. Elle entendit d'ici le bruit des bottes sur le sol appartenant au policier qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Puis finalement, quand celui ci arriva vers elle, il déclara simplement:

-"Bonjour Mademoiselle."

Ho oui, vite que tout ça se termine!


	6. Chapitre 6: Rencontres inoubliables

**Un voyage d'enfers!**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Yaoi.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques surprises...

Note: Et voila la rencontre inévitable avec la police... pauvre Temari je dirais. Je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs j'ai remarqué, enfin, heureusement, il va vite y avoir un revirement de situation. Je tiens également à signaler que ce chapitre est inspiré d'une série TV mélangé à du déjà-vécu par l'auteur U.U .

En attendant, bonne lecture à tout le monde. :)

* * *

-"Ho, bonjour monsieur l'agent, comment ça va aujourd'hui? Y'a un problème?" Demanda Temari d'une voix qu'elle voulait mielleuse.

L'homme en face d'elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchant même si il semblait assez sévère et très baraqué (une vraie montagne). Il portait un grand chapeau de police et l'uniforme strict. Il avait l'air très grand et son visage était couvert de cicatrice. Sûrement des blessures de guerres. Il devait être plus le genre d'homme de terrain risqué que celui qui rouille au bureau. Temari ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise face à lui, surtout son arme à la ceinture. Et puis, il portait un grand manteau noir style "matrix" sur lui qui lui donnait une silhouette plus imposante. Elle regarda brièvement sa voiture. Il était accompagné.

-"Oui... je vous ai demandé de vous arrêter car j'ai remarqué que les roues arrières étaient dégonflées, mais maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi, vous avez un car chargé."

A cette phrase, Temari et Sasori soupirèrent de soulagement en même temps. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu que le rouquin téléphonait en conduisant. Ils allaient pouvoir éviter les problèmes et une amende, c'était déjà ça de prit. Du moins, ils le pensèrent quand un cri d'indignation s'éleva du fond du véhicule, surprenant tous le monde. Les trois tournèrent la tête pour voir Chôji qui s'était levé et traversait le car en poussant les sacs sur le côté.

-Poussez vous, laissez moi passer, pardon!" Kiba grogna quand il fit peur à son chien en tapant du pied comme ça mais le garçon n'en n'eut cure car il était déjà derrière Temari.

-"Excusez moi monsieur l'agent mais vous avez déclenchez votre sirène et fait arrêter le car juste pour m'appeler Gros Porc?" Demanda Chôji, visiblement assez en colère.

-"Non, je faisais simplement allusion au fait que vous étiez nombreux dans ce car." Répondit l'agent, un peu déconcerté.

-"Et que j'étais énorme!" Répliqua le concerné

-"Jeune homme..."

-"Pourquoi jeune homme, hein, dîtes carrément le gros!"

Le policier allait répliquer quand Shikamaru intervint pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime car Temari ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui et rougissait de plus en plus de honte, de colère et de gène à chaque parole de Chôji. De plus, la collègue du policier commençait à s'impatienter dans sa voiture de flic. C'est pourquoi Shikamaru promis une triple portion de ce que voulait Chôji à la prochaine sortie au Mac'do s'il retournait à sa place sans rien ajouter. Cela marcha et le garçon partit en ruminant sous le regard noir de quelques autres passagers.

-"Désolé monsieur l'agent, mon copain déteste qu'on fasse référence à son poids." fit le brun, tentant de calmer le jeu.

-"C'est rien, j'en ai vu d'autre." Fit le policier apparemment tolérant. C'était assez rare, ça...

-"Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ici?" Demanda la policière qui avait décidé de sortir de sa voiture. C'était une femme qui avait la trentaine, les yeux marron et les cheveux bruns-violets en couettes ébouriffée et un peu de travers. Elle avait le même uniforme que son collègue qui laissait deviner une poitrine avantageuse.

-"Rien Anko, c'est réglé. Bon, alors, monsieur..."

-"Oui oui, je regonflerais mes pneu à la prochaine station!" répondit Sasori avec un grand sourire.

-"Dépêche toi Ibiki, on a notre client à ramener au poste!" Grogna la dite Anko.

Les trois passagers avant se penchèrent pour regarder dans la voiture, curieux de voir qui était ce fameux "client" et Sasori crut voir qui c'était. Il avait la tête à la peau pale, bleu pratiquement, les cheveux de la même couleur en plus foncé ébouriffés, des yeux en forme de lune, rappelant ceux des poissons et des dents pointues. Il portait un foulard noir avec des nuages rouges.

-"On dirait Kisame..."

-"Kisame Hoshigaki, oui. Vous le connaissez?" Demanda l'agent Ibiki.

-"Heu… ouai, il fait partit de la même association que moi. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?"

-"Trois fois rien, il a juste risqué sa vie pour nourrir un requin dans un aquarium géant alors que c'était interdit." Répondit la femme avec un ton ironique."Il disait que c'était inadmissible qu'il n'ait été nourris qu'avec de la friture depuis si longtemps et disait qu'il méritait un festin digne de ce nom."

Temari et Shikamaru écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps. La blonde savait que les fréquentations de son cousin étaient spéciales mais alors là! Si ce gars était dans le même club que Sasori (et connaissant personnellement Sasori), alors qu'est ce que ça devait être comme genre de groupe?! Le brun reprit son air de fainéant tout de suite après et regarda Temari d'un œil perplexe. Il avait un peu l'impression qu'être complètement dérangé et connaître du monde bizarre était de famille. Après quelques instants de blanc, le policier déclara finalement:

-"Bon, nous y allons, faîtes attention sur la route."

-"Soyez pas trop dur avec Kisa-Kun!" Tenta Sasori d'une voix douce, les poings liés devant sa joue.

La femme lui donna simplement un mouvement du bras puis repartit dans la voiture côté conducteur. A peine démarré, le véhicule manqua de peu de se prendre la barrière en marche arrière et partie à la vitesse de l'éclaire sur la route, dépassant largement la limitation de vitesse. Cette Anko devait être plus excitée que trois Naruto réunis. Celui ci lui avait d'ailleurs donné le statut de "Sorcière" dés l'instant ou il l'a vu. Passé cet incident, Sasori se remit en route au soulagement de tous.

Pendant qu'ils regagnèrent leur place, Shikamaru entendit Temari marmonner quelque chose derrière lui mais c'était tellement bas qu'il n'avait rien comprit. Quand il se tourna vers elle d'un air interrogatif, elle lui fit une grimace d'un air "Qu'est-ce tu m'veux, toi !" Exaspéré, il continua son chemin avec une seule pensée:

_-Je comprendrais jamais rien aux filles moi..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le calme était enfin revenu au complet dans le car et tout le monde en profita pour prendre un petit déjeuné avec ce qu'ils pouvaient. C'est à dire, ce qu'il avait emporté et acheté la veille comme nourriture, car Sasori ne s'arrêtait pas avant une heure à partir de maintenant donc, il fallait bien se remplir l'estomac. Temari espérait qu'en traçant comme ça, ils arriveraient en fin d'après midi. Même si ça mettait les nerfs et l'hyperactivité de certains à rude épreuve. Comme Naruto par exemple qui se plaignait de plus en plus de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Heureusement que Sakura était là pour calmer le jeu, Naruto était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ses beaux yeux verts.

Tout le monde ou presque était donc en train de manger et ça variait beaucoup:

-"Un sandwich au thon pour commencer la journée, ya rien de tel!" S'exclama ironiquement Tenten devant son casse croute de la veille à moitié entamé.

-"Mmhh... » Lee semblait un peu perplexe. Il préférait largement sa barre de céréale hyper énergique et hyper amère plutôt que ça.

-"On aurait du prévoir le coup." Dit simplement Sakura en sirotant son yaourt à boire à la framboise (nous ne donnerons pas de marque)

-"Je suis déjà en manque de nouille!" Se plaignit Naruto en grignotant sa petite boite de céréale.

Devant, on était assez étonné que le chauffeur tienne aussi longtemps, à conduire sur la route toute la nuit non stop comme ça. Sakura pensa que la famille de Temari était assez étrange mais à en juger par le sourire en coin que Kankuro lui adressait, les surprises n'étaient pas finies. Sa sœur avait d'ailleurs bien envie de le remettre à sa place, ce goujat! L'amour vache... voila ce que c'était entre eux, frères et sœurs. Pendant que tout le monde se détendait ou autre, Hinata, petite curieuse, remarqua quelque chose sur les compteurs du car.

-"Heu... excusez moi Sasori, mais vous roulez à 130 alors que la limite, c'est 90."

-"Ouai" répondit le concerné avec un sourire "Et je t'en rajoute 10 de plus si tu veux!" Joignant le geste à la parole, il appuya sur le champignon sous le regard ébahit d'Hinata, amusant la galerie. Sa rencontre avec le flic n'a pas du le marquer grandement...

-"Là, c'est quatre points de permis en moins." Annonça Temari juste derrière lui d'un air monotone.

-"C'est toi qui veux qu'on arrive avant le soir, non?"

-"Ouai, mais si c'est pour passer la nuit au poste, alors je préfère que t'y aille mollo, enfin, c'est ton permis, pas le mien!"

-"Bah, au pire, je pourrais toujours me défendre."

-"Et comment?"

-"Ben, je ferais les victimes du genre:'C'est elle qui m'à forcé, monsieur l'agent!' " Récita le roux d'une voix enfantine" Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me priver de Miel Pops pendant une semaine!" Le regard blasé de sa cousine en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

A croire que quand on parle du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue car tout de suite après, la sirène d'une voiture de police retentit derrière eux. Temari se dit ironiquement qu'elle avait une impression de Déjà vu, cependant, il ne lui fallu qu'un seul regard échangé avec Shikamaru pour comprendre que celui ci allait éviter le même scénario que tout à l'heure avec son pote Chôji. Soupirant pour la forme, elle sortie de son sac une boite de cookie acheté la veille et l'offrit à son frère le plus jeune qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois.

Puis elle attendit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le bus était maintenant arrêté, mais pas au bord de la route mais à la station service. Au moins, l'accrochage avec les flics s'était encore bien passé. Et c'est là que tout le monde dira: Vive la famille. Mais on y reviendra plus tard. Pour l'instant, tout le monde profitait pour pouvoir enfin se défouler et marcher au grand bonheur de leurs muscles. Naruto et Lee se défoulaient comme pas permis et avaient déjà fait deux fois le tour de l'air de repos. Personne ne les retint ou les réprimanda, surtout pas Sakura, contente d'être tranquille.

Celle ci était assise sur un banc à côté d'Hinata et Kiba. Depuis peu, elle avait l'impression que ces deux là complotaient entre eux. Même si imaginer Hinata comploter était assez dur avec son attitude candide et naïve. C'était sûrement Kiba qui menait tout ça, quoi que ce soit. Elle soupira devant son biscuit en repensant au deuxième arrêt à cause de la police. Finalement, ça n'a pas été si dure, c'était deux types un peu bizarres, l'un qui n'avait pas arrêté de tousser, l'autre qui avait un cure dent dans la bouche. Ils s'étaient pris une amende à cause de Kiba (Son chien Akamaru ne supportait plus d'être enfermé et avait sauté sur l'un des flics, un certain Hayate) mais ils avaient réussi à éviter l'état d'arrestation.

Elle ne savait plus trop comment, mais Temari lui avait dit que la copine du flic malade l'avait téléphoné pour lui annoncer que son frangin avait eut un petit problème dans une de ses affaire. Après, ils avaient juste entendu l'agent Hayate dire "Merde, mais qu'est ce L à encore foutu!!" et du coup, ils n'avaient pas eut plus de temps à leur consacrer, une bonne chose.

Sakura regarda d'un œil suspicieux Kiba, comme si celui ci parlait plus ou moins d'elle dans son dos. Hinata évita son regard vivement comme si elle venait de faire une bêtise. L'ado aux cheveux rose haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de remarque, sachant que Hinata était une jeune fille très timide et très gênée pour un rien. Elle retourna donc à son activité précédente: penser en mangeant. En ce moment, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais, tout le monde semblait se braquer contre elle. Elle était peut être un peu parano mais elle avait cette impression désagréable.

Elle vit Naruto et Lee revenir de leur course, Lee menant à 2-1. Un jolie sourire orna ses traits encore arrondit par l'enfance. Ces deux garçon étaient vraiment marrant, ils avaient toujours cette passion, cette énergie et joie de vivre. Ils étaient super sympa avec elle aussi, c'est vrai, malgré comment elle les traitait. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas remercié Lee pour tout à l'heure mais elle avait tellement été troublée par Sasuke puis par l'incident ...

Le brun apparut enfin dans son champ de vision et à sa grande surprise, il était entouré de Temari et Tenten en même temps. La fille en rose manqua de s'étouffer à cette vision. Elle écrasa son jus d'orange en brique entre sa main de colère, faisant peur à Hinata en même temps. Elle pensait déjà à un coup traitre de la part des deux filles qui avaient pourtant assurer laisser Sasuke tranquille. Si seulement elle savait...

-"Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait?"Demanda blonde apparemment ennuyé

-"Je sais pas, c'est toi qui organise tout ça, pas moi!"Répondit la brunes à tresse en secouant les mains

-"Calmez-vous les filles!" Fit Sasuke avec lassitude, il avait l'habitude de dire ce genre de phrase à deux filles en même temps mais là c'était hors contexte.

-"J'avais pas prévu ça, moi!"Grogna Temari

-"Bah, deux de plus ou deux de moins, qu'est ce que ça change?"Interrogea Tenten

-"Ca change le problème des chambres, de la bouffes, des activités et des fringues à changer!!"

-"Pour les chambres, on peut très bien se serrer, pour la bouffe, on n'est pas à ça près et quand aux fringues, on est en été, pas en hiver et les machines existes!"Annonça le seul garçon du trio

-"C'est toi qui te les coltineras pour dormir alors, tu paieras leur part et bonne chance avec Chôji dans le lot et c'est toi qui te tapera les machines à faire!" Gronda l'ainée des Sabaku sur l'Uchiwa

-"Calmos Temari, je dis juste que ce serait un peu vache de les abandonner comme ça à leur sort alors qu'on peut leur offrir d'excellentes vacances!"

-"Le taxi, je veux bien, mais un séjour gratos alors qu'ils refusaient à la base, non!! Je suis pas une bonne sœur, moi!!"

-"Allez, Tema-chan! S'il te plait, ce serait vraiment chouette de ta part!!" Supplia son amie

-"Et puis, imagine la tête d'un certain Nara quand il verra qu'il devra te remercier pour ça. T'auras pratiquement de quoi le faire chanter!" Chuchota Sasuke près de l'oreille de la fille aux yeux bleus.

Celle ci frissonna rien qu'à l'idée et sentit son esprit diabolique se mettre en marche et tout d'un coup, la perspective de supporter ces deux là pendant son séjour ne lui parût pas aussi chiante qu'elle paraissait. En tout cas, présenté sous l'angle de Sasuke. C'était là l'occasion rêvée de leur faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se frotta les mains puis annonça à Tenten qui attendait désespérément un oui avec un sourire:

-"Très bien, puisqu'après tout, ni eux, ni nous n'avons pas le choix."

Pendant que Tenten exprimait son triomphe par un grand cri de joie, Temari n'avait qu'une pensée en tête:

_-Shikamaru Nara... attend toi à vivre un véritable enfer avec moi, je serais sans pitié!!_


	7. Chapitre 7: On est presque arrivé?

**Un Voyage d'enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Yaoi.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques surprises...

Note: Nos héros tiennent le bon bout X). Je préviens que ce chapitre tend un peu sur le Shonen aï. Bonne lecture à tous le monde.

C'était le début de l'après midi et il y avait une impression de déjà vu dans le car. Peut être à cause du fait que l'ambiance était la même qu'hier, à part les places de quelques uns. Shikamaru à l'arrière avait les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, semblant méditer ou dormir pendant que Chôji à côté de lui dévorait un énième paquet de chips. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas ou peu, on penserait qu'il dort mais en fait, il était bel et bien en train de réfléchir. Il réfléchissait à un plan qui consistait à sauter du bus pour essayer de revenir chez lui en auto-stop, calculant son taux de probabilité sans mourir sur le coup et tout ce qui s'en suis.

Il rouvrit les yeux et lâcha un long soupir qui fut ignoré par tout le monde, vu qu'on connaissait son caractère. Le fils Nara n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune n'envie de se taper ce séjour. Si ça avait été chez quelqu'un d'autre comme Ino ou Sasuke, d'accord. Mais là, il s'agissait de _Temari _! Une fille qui savait être une véritable sadique à ces heures, une vraie peste quand elle le voulait. Et pour quelqu'un comme lui qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur(c'était réciproque), il savait qu'elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, abusant de son autorité d'organisatrice et du fait qu'elle avait sauvée ces vacances, à lui et à Chôji.

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son père parle de ce séjour à sa tante? Celle ci lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire de tracer direct car elle ne pouvait plus le recevoir chez elle. Soit disant un dégât des eaux mais la réalité, il en était sûr, c'était de ne pas devoir supporter son neveu et son copain qui allaient la faire tourner en bourrique. Et maintenant... maintenant... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Temari qui étranglait son frère Kankuro pour une raison qui lui échappait. Non, il la sentait mal ce voyage, vraiment mal! En plus, il savait que Gaara était dans le lot... entre lui et le roux, c'était vraiment chaud. Naruto avait calmé les tensions mais... sans Naruto, il serait avec quelques dents en moins en ce moment au mieux.

Shikamaru n'aimait pas les problèmes et il n'aimait vraiment pas la bagarre, ce n'était pas son genre! Et il n'avait pas envie de se quereller avec Temari, encore moins avec Gaara. Enfin, peut être qu'avec Naruto qui était là pour calmer le jeu, ça n'allait pas se passer si mal que ça avec Gaara. Et puis, il avait entendu dire qu'il n'était pas le seul contre qui Gaara avait une dent. Il mit ses mains derrière la nuque en soupirant encore une fois.

_-Y'a-t-il une personne avec qui ce gars s'entend à part Naruto?_

A part Naruto avait-t-il cru bon de ce précisé à lui même. Car Naruto était à peu près le seul ami que Gaara avait et en qui il faisait vraiment confiance. Personne ne connaissait vraiment les détails mais après un petit accrochage avec le blond, Gaara lui avait cédé sa confiance et son amitié et il s'était calmé niveau violence. C'est un peu grâce à ça que Temari et Kankuro avait accepté qu'il vienne avec eux et également espéré (avec Hinata) que Naruto soit de la partie. Au cas où il y aurait des conflits...

Shikamaru se redressa un peu. Il savait bien que la personne qu'il devait craindre, c'était plus Temari que son frère. Il connaissait suffisamment les femmes pour savoir que pour accepter quelque chose qu'elles détestent avec le sourire, c'est qu'elles ont une idée derrière la tête. Il ignorait celles de la blonde aux couettes et il n'avait pas envie de savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Un coup d'œil vers Chôji qui lui dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi la bonne expression. Disons plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas savoir quel sort lui réservait cette fille.

Un énième soupire sortie de sa bouche. Lui qui pensait qu'avec les vacances, il allait enfin pouvoir décompresser, c'était raté!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Vous avez une idée à combien vous rouliez?"

-"Je sais pas, 90 kilomètres/heure en moyenne." Répondit Sasori avec un grand sourire bien à lui sous le regard assassin de toute la foulée. Et oui, une fois de plus, ils étaient à l'arrêt! Une de fois de plus, ils étaient arrêtés par un flic!

-"Rajoutez en 50 de plus!" Fit le policier avec un bandage sur le nez et ses cheveux brun en pétard ne semblait pas du tout amusé par Sasori. Et cette fois, Temari ne pouvait pas intervenir car l'étape numéro deux de son code de conduite avait foiré. Et Gaara était très dur à occuper et surtout, à retenir.

-"Soyez sympa, monsieur l'agent, on part en vacance!"Supplia le rouquin avec une moue de jeune chiot.

-"Comme les vingt autres personnes qui ont finit avec un amende ou une nuit au poste!"

Sasori déglutit, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller tenir compagnie à son collègue d'association en taule. En plus, ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination, ce serait bête de se faire arrêter juste pour ça. Sasori tenta le tout pour le tout et joua la carte de la séduction pour amadouer le policier. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, fit un sourire on ne peut plus explicite et demanda d'une voix encore plus douce que tout à l'heure:

-"Je vous en pris, monsieur! Si j'ai choisi de faire chauffeur de bus, c'est pour faire des rencontres agréables sur les routes. Et vous, vous ne voudriez pas être une mauvaise rencontre pour moi, n'est ce pas?"

Il termina sa phrase d'une voix langoureuse sous le regard ahuri du flic. Le reste du véhicule était médusé par cette scène. Même Gaara avait arrêté de grogner et ses yeux ronds et bleus mer étaient écarquillés. Temari se frappa le front avec sa main, se disant que pour la discrétion du cousin gay, c'était un peu raté. Mais les faits étaient là, l'agent semblait avoir complètement oublié sa colère contre le roux et avait maintenant une belle teinte rougissante. Se frottant la nuque, il déclara:

-"Hem... vous êtes bien gentil et je suis flatté par cette offre mais..."

-"Mais il est prit!!!" Coupa une voix agacée derrière son dos. Sasori put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un collègue du flic, une grosse mèche brune lui cachait une partie du visage le différenciait seulement de lui.

-"Heu, Izumo, attend." Expliqua le premier policier quand son collègue l'enlaça par la taille

-"C'est mon Kotetsu!!! Va te faire quelqu'un d'autres et laisse le mien tranquille!!" Gronda ledit Izumo

-"Héhé, ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi je suis pris par un beau blond vous savez et...« Tenta Sasori

-"Tais-toi, enfoiré!! Je vois claire dans ton jeu! T'as deux seconde pour te tirer ou je te flingue!!"

Sasori ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il ferma les portes du car sous le regard assassin du flic et démarra en vitesse pour repartir sur la route, laissant le collègue du policier ahurit par ce comportement. Après un moment, le temps que le car disparaisse de leur champ de vision, celui ci prit la parole:

-"On fait comment pour l'amende, j'ai pas noté la plaque."

-"..."

Un peu plus loin, Temari n'en revenait pas de ce qui s'était passé sous ses yeux, comme le reste du car d'ailleurs. Personne n'osait faire de commentaire sur ce qui s'était passé tellement c'était ahurissant. Sasori a réussi à échapper à un flic en jouant les dragueurs! C'était impensable. Finalement, c'est Gaara qui se remit le premier du choc et posa une simple question à Sasori:

-"T'attires les gays ou quoi?" Pas la plus intelligente, on vous l'accorde.

-"Héhé." Ce rire du cousin des Sabaku était assez connu chez ceux de sa famille. Il voulait dire que Sasori avait eu une petite idée vicieuse en tête et que tout ne s'était pas déroulé au hasard mais celons un plan bien défini:

-"J'avais deviné que ce type était homo et c'est pour ça que je lui ai fait du charme. Je misais un peu sur le fait que son copain soit son collègue qui était avec lui."

-"Quoi, t'avais pas l'intention de draguer pour éviter l'amende!" Demanda à son tour Temari, n'en revenant toujours pas.

-"Bien sûr que non, Deida-chan ne me le pardonnera jamais. Je voulais aller plus loin que quelque chose d'aussi simple!" S'exclama le rouquin aux yeux ambres, comme blessé dans son intelligence et son amour propre.

Temari et Gaara se regardèrent d'un coup en se demandant mutuellement si Sasori ne cachait pas son jeu depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré. C'est à dire depuis peu de temps. Parce que pour prévoir à l'avance quelque chose comme ça....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après ce petit incident, la vie et la routine reprit son plein dans le car. On peut même dire que ça avait boosté les autres dans leur enthousiasme, surtout Naruto et Kiba. Ils étaient à peine en vacance et ils en avaient de bonnes à raconter aux copains! Seuls Sasuke, Shino et Neji reprirent leurs vraies habitudes (c'est à dire, jouer au roi du silence).

Cette histoire avait en quelque sorte engendrée les autres à raconter leurs propres aventures épiques. Et c'était parfois très space! Résultat, beaucoup de chastes oreilles entendaient malgré elles des choses qu'elles n'auraient jamais voulues savoir. Comme cette pauvre Hinata qui vient d'apprendre à l'instant que jamais Naruto ne pourrait lui offrir son premier baiser étant donné que celui ci avait été accidentellement donné à Sasuke en sixième. Dur, dur la vie...

-"Vous allez me la mettre K.O combien de fois, les gars?" Demanda Kiba, une Hinata évanouie pour une énième fois dans ses bras.

-"Je la comprends la pauvre... quand je pense que c'était Naruto, la première fois de Sasuke..." déprima la pauvre Sakura qui avait eu la même espérance de Hinata vis à vis de Sasuke.

-"Vous allez la ressortir combien de fois, celle là?" Demanda Naruto, irrité et surtout très gêné que cette histoire ai été dévoilée comme ça au grand public."Pour la dernière fois, c'était un a-cci-dent!! C'est Shikamaru qui m'avait poussé du coude et ben voila quoi, j'étais devant Sasuke à ce moment là, on se provoquait et j'ai perdu l'équilibre sur lui!"

-"T'avais carrément bouffé le savon des toilettes après, tellement que t'étais écœuré!" Rigola Chôji qui avait été présent à ce moment là

-"Moi, je pense plutôt que tu devrais en être fier, Naruto, après tout, t'as quand même embrassé le plus beau garçon de la classe, voir du bahut! T'as réalisé le rêve de dizaines de jeunes filles" Argumenta Tenten, le rose aux joues.

-"Quel honneur!" Ironisa le blond aux yeux bleus. Son regard se perdit sur Sakura. Il aurait préféré que ce soit elle, son premier baiser. Ses lèvres roses devaient sûrement être plus douces et plus tendre que celles de cette enflure de Sasuke. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à la dévorer du regard comme ça. Lee semblait aussi la contempler avec une certaine joie. Sans doute celle de savoir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais donné son premier baiser, elle, et qu'il avait encore toutes ses chances pour lui. Un vrai fantasme.

-"Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu l'avais dragué." Conclu la brune à tresse

-"Encore heureux!!" S'exclama Naruto, outré.

-"Pas comme certains avec une certaine prof d'espagnol." Fit malicieusement Sakura en regardant Kiba du coin de l'œil. Celui ci comprit tout de suite ou elle voulait en venir.

-"Quoi, vous allez pas me dire que je suis le seul dans tout le bahut à la trouver super sexy!!"

-"Non, mais t'es le seul dans tout le bahut à lui avoir fait une proposition à chaque heure de cour." Répondit la fille aux cheveux roses, exaspérée.

-"C'est pas ma faute, je sentais qu'il se passait un truc entre moi et Kurenai-Sensei." S'exclama le garçon rêveur en repensant à cette belle prof d'Espagnol à jolie poitrine.

-"Ha ouai, je m'en souviens, c'était toujours: "Madame, vous ne voudriez pas me donner un cours particulier? » ou « Dîtes madame, vous êtes libre ce soir? » ou pendant le voyage en Espagne « Vous serez dans quel hôtel? ». » Ricana Tenten

-"Tu sais que Asuma-Sensei n'a pas vraiment apprécié, ils étaient déjà mariés alors ça craignait un peu." Annonça Chôji

-"Bah, qu'est ce que ça change, on voit ça dans tout les films: une prof super sexy et mariée qui lâche son mec pour son étudiant plus beau et plus jeune."

Personne ne semblait convaincu par cette démonstration claire de se mettre en valeur de la part de Kiba. Plus jeune, ok, mais plus beau, c'était à revoir celons certains. Le concerné le comprit très bien par ce silence perplexe et retourna dans son coin bouder, Hinata toujours inconsciente dans ses bras.

Le débat sur les profs était maintenant lancé et Sakura lança un top des profs les plus populaires. Mais malheureusement, personne n'était d'accord. Pour Naruto, c'était Iruka le meilleur(affection envers son tuteur oblige), Lee soutenait que c'était le prof de sport, Gaï, qui méritait cet honneur(idem pour Naruto), Sakura préférait de loin Kakashi-sensei, le prof d'Anglais, Kiba soutenait bien sûr Kurenaï, Shikamaru apporta son grain de sel avec Asuma et même Kankuro s'incrusta avec Baki, son prof de math.

Finalement, tout tourna en match nul. Mais les plus passionnés continuaient de défendre leur prof:

-"Je vous dit que Gaï-sensei est le meilleurs prof de l'école!" Assura Rock Lee

-"Ne nous fait pas rire, y'a que toi qui arrive à le supporter, personne n'arrive à le cadrer!" Répondit Tenten.

-"Et pourquoi ça?"

-"Parce qu'il est taré! Il nous demande de faire des trucs beaucoup trop insolites en sport. Toi tu t'en fou parce que t'es bon dans tous mais nous, on en bave pendant les cours!" Expliqua Kiba avec humeur.

-"Gaï-sensei est juste exigeant, c'est tout!"

-"Ha oui, et le jour ou il a neigé et qu'on était en période d'Athlétisme. Tous le monde est venu sans tenu, persuadés qu'on n'aurait pas sport à cause du temps. Et malgré ça, il nous a quand même fait courir sous la neige en jean!!" Beugla Sakura, se souvenant très bien de ce jour. Elle, no et une autre copine avaient du se partager un manteau à trois, assises près du terrain en attendant leur tour de haie.

-"Ouai, une vrai galère. En plus, à cause de la neige et du saut en longueur dans le sable, Ino et moi, on a foutu en l'air nos chaussure." Conclu Shikamaru en repensant à ses pauvres orteils gelés et l'engueulade qu'il s'est prise par sa mère à cause de ça.

-"C'est surtout vous qui êtes des petites natures!" Se défendit Lee."J'ai fait tout ça en t-shirt et en short et s'il fallait le refaire, je le referais!!" Et il serra son poing très fort avec des flammes dans les yeux.

-"C'est sûr, faut être aussi taré que ce prof pour l'aimer autant." Expliqua la brune à tresse dans une grande logique

S'en suivit d'une dispute bruyante entre les deux amis qui se termina par une victoire de Tenten par un K.O en un coup de sac à dos sur la tête de Lee. Et d'une gueulante de la part de Temari. Enfin, au moins, quelques oreilles furent soulagées. Les discutions reprirent plus basses mais toujours aussi intenses en potins. Cette fois, ça dévia sur les plus grandes tricheries en exam':

-"J'avais même pas remarqué ce jour là!" S'époustoufla Kiba

-"Et pourtant, c'est vrai. "Fit Sakura "Ino s'était collé une antisèche sur la cuisse et elle avait mis une jupe courte le jour du brevet blanc, ça fait que personne ne pouvait la remarquer à moins que..."

-"Que quelqu'un n'essaie de la mater pendant l'exam' " Termina Chôji, lui aussi au courant de la supercherie.

-"C'est un truc qui vous avantage, vous les filles!" Ricana Shikamaru, profitant du fait qu'Ino n'était pas là pour l'enguirlander sur sa remarque sexiste. Il sentit quand même le regard assassin de quelqu'un d'autre sur lui.

-"C'est comme tout, y'a des techniques géniales pour tricher et puis y'en a d'autres qui foirent. Comme Naruto par exemple, au contrôle de math..." Sakura parlait du blond car celui ci était partit à l'arrière tenir compagnie à Gaara, étant le seul que le rouquin supportait...

-"Ha bon, raconte!" s'exclama Tenten

-"Il avait noté les formules les plus importantes sur sa main et il avait fait gaffe à ce que personne ne remarque rien, en portant un pull à manches très longues et tout. Tout s'est bien passé, personne n'a vu et le contrôle avait commencé. Mais un moment, Naruto a appelle le prof pour lui demander quelque chose, et ce con, ce con!!!"

Sakura se tapa le front de la paume de sa main en se souvenant de cette scène:

"Il lève la main en l'air tout en grand et dévoile sa tricherie en demandant: 'Monsieur, je n'ai pas comprit un truc!' Le prof le regarde de travers et il lui lance: 'Attend, approche toi, que je vois ça de plus près!' "

A la fin de son histoire, tout le monde qui avait écouté s'écroula de rire, reconnaissant bien là la bêtise de Naruto. Hinata en fut d'ailleurs enfin réveillée et se demanda quelle était la raison de tout ce brouhaha. Finalement, le trajet passa bien plus rapidement que prévu pour tout le monde, à force de rigoler, bavarder et jouer à des jeux. Au bout de quelques temps, le car s'arrêta enfin. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une ville aussi, tout le monde fut surpris en regardant l'extérieur. Sasori enclencha le bouton pour ouvrir les portes et lança théâtralement:

-"Nous sommes arrivés, bienvenue à Ila-Montana."

Enfin, les vraies vacances pouvaient commencer!


	8. Chapitre 8: Arrivés et pas reposés!

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Yaoi.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques surprises...

Note: Apparition d'un premier OC dans ce chapitre. Je rassure tous le monde: je suis une anti-Mary Sue et je sais rester dans le concret. Ce personnage n'aura pas d'impacte incroyables sur nos héros (Sauf demande spéciale, ce qui m'étonnerais)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le car arrêté, on pouvait enfin admirer le paysage et surtout, voir dans quel environnement allait se dérouler ses prochaines vacances. La villa de la famille de Temari était grande, elle ressemblait presque à un mini pensionna. Il y avait deux étages et l'extérieur était tout à fait charmant. L'habitat était surtout constitué de bois, comme un vrai chalet et les fenêtres étaient grands ouvertes. Il y avait une simple allée jusqu'à l'entrée mais elle était décorée par un joli parterre de fleur. Les autres ne le savaient pas encore mais il y avait derrière une grande piscine en plein air juste devant une grande salle ouverte. La maison elle même était très bien placée, elle était à quelques kilomètres de la mer, assez isolée de la ville pour ne pas être dérangée par les bruit de la citée et entourée d'arbres à l'arrière, à l'orée d'une petite forêt.

Mais tout ça, personne n'avait put l'admirer longtemps car à peine descendu du bus et les bagages sortit du coffre que quelqu'un sortit de la maison et couru vers eux pour leur bondir dessus :

-"ENFIN VOUS VOILA!!!" Hurla l'agresseur.

C'était une adolescente aux cheveux mi-longs et bruns détachés, quelque peu ondulés et les yeux noisette. Elle portait un long pantalon blanc flottant et un débardeur noir qui cachait une poitrine moyenne. Elle tenait d'une main un balais, signe qu'elle devait être en train de faire le ménage et de l'autre, un t-shirt jaune avec des fleurs pour enfant vu la taille, qui avait un petit trou. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de mettre des chaussures pour aller saluer les gens qui étaient dehors et était pieds nus. Elle regarda tout le monde d'un air calculateur avant que Temari ne se décide à la présenter aux autres qui devaient se poser des questions :

-"C'est Maïly, une amie que j'ai rencontré ici. Ma famille l'a engagée pour s'occuper de la villa en notre absence."

-"Contente de vous rencontrer." Fit la concernée avec un petit sourire, puis elle se tourna vers la blonde à couette."Dit Temari, comment ça se fait que vous soyez autant ?"

-"On a ramassé deux passagers clandestins sur la route, pourquoi, ça t'embête ?"

-"Moi non, mais vous par contre... parce que j'ai eu un problème dans ta maison. Y'a eu une fuite au deuxième et…hem, ça a un peu débordé alors j'espérais qu'il y ait moins de monde qui soit invité..." Elle se tritura ses doigts dont les ongles étaient d'une taille honorable et irrégulière, sachant qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

-"Dis-moi direct le bilan des dégâts !" S'exaspéra Temari, comme habituée.

-"Ben, toutes les chambres du premier sont inutilisables... je crois qu'il va falloir se sérer un peu." Annonça la jeune fille brune en se grattant le crane avec une expression désolée.

-"Quoi? Toutes les chambres à deux que j'avais fait préparer !" S'exclama Temari, au bord de l'effroi.

Derrière elles, tout le monde semblait se demander ce qui se passait et se posait des tas de questions du genre : 'Qu'est ce que cette fille fait là ?', 'Qu'est ce qui se passe avec la baraque ?','Comment on allait faire pour dormir ?'. Seuls Kankuro et Gaara ne semblaient pas s'étonner de cet événement comme s'ils connaissaient bien ce genre de chose. Aussi, ils se contentèrent seulement de croiser les bras et attendre que ça se passe. C'étaient surtout les filles qui parlaient entre elles puisque les garçons semblaient attendre que ça se finisse. Chose faîte après quelques minute, Temari fit une annonce :

-"Bon, écoutez, suite à un petit problème technique, nous allons devoir revoir le logement, aussi, deux grandes pièces ont été aménagées au réez de chaussés, une pour la chambre des filles et une pour la chambre des garçons. L'accès au deuxième étage est interdit pour des raisons de sécurité ! Même si je sais que certains ne se priveront pas." Elle ajouta la dernière phrase à voix basse en regardant Naruto et Cie.

Les filles furent assez d'accord avec le changement de programme tendis que les garçons protestaient vivement. Il y avait sensiblement plus de garçons que de filles qui participaient aux vacances, et donc, moins de place pour eux dans la chambre à se partager. Mais Temari et Maïly n'avaient pas le choix. C'était ça ou prendre le risque que le planché s'effondre sous le lit de quelqu'un. La messe étant dite, il n'y avait plus qu'à porter les bagages à l'intérieur mais la blonde aux yeux bleus avait une très bonne idée pour éviter à ses invités de se fatiguer :

-"Shikamaru, Chôji, au pieds !"

Les deux arrivèrent, pas très sûr de ce qui allait leur arriver vu l'emploie du ton de Temari comme si elle parlait à des esclaves :

-"Grouillez vous de rentrer toutes les valises, et que ça saute !"

-"Alors là, sûrement pas !" Se rebella le Nara

-"Dois-je te rappeler que sans moi, tu te serais fait égorgé vif par ta tante !" Shikamaru déglutit en entendant ça mais il n'était pas près à se soumettre à cette fille.

-"Et alors, ça te donne pas le droit de me traiter comme ton larbin !"

-"Laisse tomber, Shikamaru..."Tenta son ami en empoignant la monstrueuse valise de Sakura.

-"Attend, tu vas faire ce qu'elle te demande !" Scandalisa le Nara

-"Si c'est que ça, ça peut aller." Puis il partit, trois bagages en main sous le regard compatissant de ses autres camarades.

-"Allez, magne toi, ou je te ramène illico chez ta mère ! » S'impatienta la blonde en tapant du pied. Le brun, sous une telle pression, se résigna à accepter, criant quand même à l'exploitation et à l'abus de pouvoir. Et aussi, à la lâcheté, en voyant ses potes ne pas lever un petit doigt pour lui venir en aide. Ils semblaient même plutôt amusés par la situation de Shikamaru. Vive la solidarité ! Voyant cette scène, la nouvelle s'approcha de Temari pour lui demander :

-"Voyage mouvementé ?"

-"Sasori au volant." Répondit sa copine comme si ses mots suffisaient à décrire ses deux derniers jours.

-"Je vois, flics inévitables donc, hm ?" Elle se décala pour faire un signe de main et un sourire au rouquin dans le bus qui le lui rendit chaleureusement."Et les esclaves que tu t'es payé ?"

-"Des gars que je peux pas saquer !"

-"Je vois." Répéta la jeune fille avec un sourire compatissant en voyant ce pauvre type tituber avec deux bagages pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée. Maïly ne savait pas qui étaient ces gars et ce qu'ils avaient fait mais se faire Temari comme ennemie n'avait pas été une bonne idée de leur part. Surtout quand celle ci vous sortait de la mouise.

-"Bon, on va pas rester planté là toute la journée ! » Fit Temari en se dirigeant vers sa baraque, suivie par ses invités.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Wouah!!C'est grand!!!" S'extasia Sakura en tournant sur elle même.

La fameuse pièce que se partageaient les filles était en effet assez spacieuse. Il y avait assez de place pour trois pairs de lits superposé et une armoire chacune. Sur le sol était posé un grand tapis bleus avec quelques motifs rose. Hinata ouvrit la fenêtre qui avait une vue lointaine sur la mer, une vraie image de carte postale. Tenten se reposa sur un des lits dont les draps sentaient encore l'odeur fraiche de la lessive. Ca et là se dressaient quelques photos sur les murs et quelques bibelots sur les étagères. Et Maïly avait affirmé avoir donné la plus petite des deux pièces qui lui étaient disponibles à aménager en chambre collective.

-"C'est parce qu'on n'est même pas cinq. Cette pièce à la taille d'un grand salon !" Fit Hinata en se détournant de la vue splendide que lui offrait le paysage par la fenêtre.

-"Je vous propose de ranger tout de suite vos affaires les filles. Après, je vous emmène faire une ballade en ville parce que j'ai cru comprend qu'on n'avait pas toutes un maillot !" Temari ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil à Sakura qui rougit un peu. Elle n'avait en effet que son maillot de l'année dernière, à une pièce. Sur le coup, elle l'avait trouvé joli, tout rose avec des motifs de cerise mais maintenant qu'elle avait grandit, elle le trouvait trop gamine, et puis, sa morphologie avait un peu changée :

_-Au niveau de la taille parce qu'au niveau de la poitrine..._

Pendant que Sakura bouda seul dans son coin sur son corps très plat et sans forme selon elle, la discutions battait son plein dans la chambre :

-"Au fait Maïly (c'est ça ?), c'est toi qui a organisé tout ça ?" Demanda Tenten

-"Ouaip!!" Répondit la brune aux yeux noisette avec un air fier."J'ai un peu prévu le coup quand j'ai vu que les chambres étaient foutues et j'ai tout mis en place pour votre arrivée."

-"Faut dire qu'avec ce que mon père te paie par mois, il faut bien qu'on retrouve un service impeccable." Déclara Temari, hautaine

-"T'es payée pour entretenir une maison ?" S'étonna Hinata.

-"Ouai, les proprios font confiance à mon sens de l'organisation pour qu'à leur arrivée, tout soit mis en place et préparé à les accueillir, qu'ils n'ont rien à faire. En échange, j'ai accès à cette villa pendant leur absence et j'ai un petit revenu tout les mois."

-"Trop bien ! ca doit être un boulot de rêve, ça !"

-"Si on veut."

-"Au fait Temari, t'as déjà habité ici ?" Interrogea la brune à tresse

-"Ouai, pendant six mois, c'est comme ça qu'on a acheté cette baraque et que j'ai rencontré celle là."Elle pointa son pouce vers Maïly qui tira la langue d'un air coquin.

-"La classe!!!" S'écrièrent ensemble Sakura (sortie de sa déprime) et Tenten. En effet, habiter à Ila-Montana, c'est le rêve de beaucoup de personnes ! Temari ne semblait pas trop approuver, ces six mois de sa vie, outre la rencontre avec sa copine, n'avaient pas été les meilleurs de tous.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Paradoxalement, dans la chambre des garçons, l'ambiance n'était pas à la détente et aux commérages mais bel et bien à la prise de tête. Leur chambre était à peu près pareil que celle des filles dans la décoration, mis à part qu'elle était peut être un poil plus grande. Cependant, les adolescents étaient presque trois fois plus nombreux, ce qui faisait que ce léger espace en plus ne valait rien. C'était la galère aussi bien pour ranger ses affaires que pour trouver la place pour dormir. Il y avait quatre paires de lits superposés, ce qui signifiait qu'il y allait forcement en avoir deux sur le plancher.

Maïly avait sûrement été mise au courant du nombre de gens qui allaient arriver et elle n'avait pas prévu que des invités surpris allaient faire partie du voyage...

-"Bordel, Naruto, enlève ton sac de mon lit !" Grogna Sasuke en poussant le blondinet pour le faire tomber.

-"C'est MON lit, enfoiré ! On s'était mis d'accord, je prends le haut!!"

-"Allez y mollo avec les couchettes du hauts, pas de poids lourds !" Fit innocemment Kiba qui se reçut tout de suite après un regard assassin de Chôji :

-"Tu penses à quoi, là!!" Le garçon l'avait pris par le col.

-"Mais rien... Ne te sens pas visé tout de suite." Se disculpa Kiba en se dégageant vite fait de sa poigne et reculant de quelques pas, bousculant Neji au passage.

-"Attention ou tu mets les pieds !" Gronda celui ci."Shino, tu veux aller en haut ou en bas ? »

-"Peu importe."

-"Lui au moins, il est pas compliqué !" Annonça Sasuke en regardant bien fixement Naruto qui fit semblant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion.

Quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke jugerait "Pas compliqué" était déjà installé sur son lit et avait ses affaires rangées discrètement dans une armoire. Il s'agissait de Gaara. Au dessus de lui, Lee avait également regroupé ses affaires contre lui et attendait que ça se passe bien gentiment. Autrement dit, il voyait si tout cela allait finalement aboutir à une bagarre générale. Il fallait en plus régler le problème de ceux qui allaient se sacrifier et dormir par terre et ce n'était pas gagné.

-"On a qu'à faire à tour de rôle !" Proposa Naruto, plein de bonnes idées.

-"Pas question, je veux pas dormir dans un lit ou dix personnes auront déjà dormis avant moi !" S'exclama Neji, maniaque.

-"Et ça foutrait du désordre !" Ajouta Sasuke.

-"On tire au sort ?" Demanda Kiba.

-"J'ai une meilleur idée. "Intervint Gaara d'une voix neutre. Il s'attira d'ailleurs l'attention de toute la foule car c'est vrai qu'un Gaara qui fait son annonce au milieu d'une discutions, c'est rare."Puisque c'est Shikamaru et Chôji qui n'ont pas été prévus pour les vacances, c'est à eux de dormir sur les matelas par terre. Temari dirait sûrement la même chose si elle était là."

-"Hé mais, c'est pas juste !" Protesta Shikamaru qui ne voulait pas faire une fois de plus le pigeon de service.

-"C'est vrai que c'est pas cool." Soutînt Naruto."Ils sont juste tombés en panne, ils n'ont pas eut de chance, on va pas les faire payer pour ça !"

-"Pour une fois que je soutiens..." Fit Sasuke

-"Tu diras le contraire quand tu devras dormir par terre dans un matelas tout poussiéreux qui pue la sueur !" Gronda Neji

-"Vous voulez qu'on aille voir avec Temari et Maïly pour trancher ?" Demanda le rouquin.

-"NOOOOON!!!" Fut la réponse générale de tous le monde, effrayés par l'idée. Surtout pas Temari (puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas la deuxième).

Gaara s'en accommoda et les deux amis se retrouvèrent encore à jouer les pigeons de service. Et puis, se dresser contre Temari, il fallait avoir du cran, contre Gaara, du courage et des dents à perdre, contre les deux, avoir préparé son séjour à l'hosto. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de solidarité familiale entre eux mais il valait mieux éviter de les chercher en même temps et de leur donner un accord commun pour vous faire la peau. Les deux amis allaient devoir se résigner, surtout que la famille des Sabaku ne les portait vraiment pas dans leur cœur.

Finalement, l'aménagement se fit bon gré, mal gré. Avec l'aide de Kankuro qui dormait en dessous de lui, Kiba réussi à trouver un coin pour poser son chien, Shino et Neji s'étaient mis d'accord sur leur espace vitale. Seuls Sasuke et Naruto persistaient à vouloir se chercher des noises sur tel placard qui était à untel ou tel oreiller qui revenait de droit au plus méritant. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher le morceau et ça en devenait assez fatiguant mais également amusant. Voir Naruto essayer d'étouffer Sasuke avec une couverture pour un stupide coin pour ranger ses affaires était un spectacle hilarant.

Ca se termina par l'intervention de Neji et Kiba qui décidèrent eut même de la répartition de l'espace entre les deux grands gamins. Le terrain d'entente fut dure à trouver mais finalement, en échange de dormir sur le lit du dessus, Naruto cédait la petite place derrière le lit pour les affaires de Sasuke, celui ci se résignant en même temps à lui laisser le petit tiroir pour ranger ses chaussettes.

Tout de suite après, Temari vint les voir, ayant estimé d'instinct le temps que les garçons mettraient à s'installer.

-"Allez les mecs, Sasori nous attend dehors !" Cria la blonde à travers la porte.

-"Il ne repart pas sur les routes, lui ?" Demanda Kankuro.

-"Si, ce soir. Mais là, comme il a le temps, il va nous amener au centre ville. On doit faire les courses et en même temps, s'acheter des trucs. Prévoyez du fric !"

-"Super..." Marmonna Naruto, peu emballé par l'idée. Il en était de même pour la majorité des autres garçons qui auraient préféré partir directement à la mer pour s'éclater plutôt que faire du shopping avec les filles. Mais un ordre de Temari était incontestable puisque c'était apparemment elle la patronne, la gérante de son "club de vacance improvisé", l'organisatrice, bref, la big boss. Aussi, ils s'emparèrent de leur porte-monnaie distraitement et sortirent en groupe de la chambre.

Ca commençait bien!


	9. Chapitre 9: Friends and the City

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Yaoi.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques surprises...

Note:Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre. Chacun mène sa vie de son côté et le calvaire de Shikamaru et Chôji continue encore et toujours X). Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à le centre ville se fit beaucoup plus calmement que durant le voyage. Sans doute parce que tout le monde était soulagé d'être arrivé et savait que ça allait être court. Et puis, certains étaient crevés comme Lee ou Kiba qui semblaient s'être calmés, au bonheur de Sakura et Hinata. Les filles plus que les garçons étaient contentes d'aller en ville. Cette ville là en particulier. Elle était à la pointe de la modernité et les boutiques étaient pratiquement toutes des boutiques de luxes. Avec un peu de chances, ils rencontreraient même une célébrité dans la rue ou un magasin, qui sait.

Une fois déposés dans un parking publique, Temari donna rendez vous à tout le monde aux portes du car à 19 heures, soit dans deux heures et tout le monde se divisa en 3 groupes.

Temari, ayant, avant toute chose, besoin de faire des courses, partit avec Sasori et Maïly.

Le deuxième groupe fut celui de Sakura, qui voulait d'abord s'acheter un maillot. Hinata, Kiba, Shino et Naruto l'accompagnèrent. C'était surtout Naruto qui suivait Sakura, lui même suivit par Hinata, elle même suivie par ses deux amis, une vraie chaîne.

Après, c'étaient les garçons qui se réunissaient entre eux avec Tenten en plus, la jeune fille qui venait avec Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara et Kankuro.

Chôji et Shikamaru voulurent vite s'éclipser mais ils furent réquisitionnés par Temari pour porter les sacs.

Tous le monde partait maintenant de son côté.

-"J'espère que vous avez le sens de l'orientation." Fit Sakura à ces amis qui la suivaient. La ville était en effet assez imposante et complexe, les buildings n'étaient pas aussi grands que ceux de Manhattan mais on voyait qu'on n'était pas dans une petite ville tranquille. Les voitures circulaient de partout et on voyait beaucoup de gens ayant l'air importants ou riches qui passaient dans la rue. La prospérité du centre se traduisait par les prix assez exorbitants qui firent plus d'une fois écarquillé les yeux de Sakura.

Cependant, à côté de ça, il y avait une atmosphère de vacance, de détente qui émanaient des gens. Beaucoup se promenaient en tenue de plage, voir même en maillot de bain, surprenant la bande d'ami qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Même en été, dans une ville normal, ce genre de tenue était hautement déconseiller si on ne voulait pas se faire remarquer par la police ou simplement par les gens dans la rue. Mais ici, ça semblait être banale. Ils avaient entendu dire quelque part que même en février, il faisait chaud ici. Seule la période de la mousson était désagréable à cause des inondations.

-"J'ai une carte de la ville, t'inquiète !" Fit Kiba avec un sourire, provoquant celui de Sakura. Celle ci sentait qu'elle commençait à bien aimer ce garçon qu'elle considérait au départ comme un type un peu bizarre qui avait toujours des poils de chiens sur ses vêtements(chien qui était resté à la Villa). Quelque chose en lui rappelait un peu à la jeune fille son copain Naruto en un peu plus... il faut le dire, vicieux ! Mais il avait l'esprit un peu plus vif et un peu moins candide.

-"Regardez, y'a un stand de glace !" Cria Naruto, émerveillé.

-"On va manger dans même pas trois heures !" Gronda Sakura

-"Elle à raison, ce n'est pas parce que c'est les vacances qu'il faut dérégler notre corps." Approuva Shino

-"Rholalala, ce que vous pouvez être coincés !" Beugla le blondinet avant de se faire engueuler.

Hinata et Kiba préférèrent ne rien dire, ni prendre partie. Les discutions avec Naruto et Sakura pouvaient très vite devenir enflammées. Ils marchèrent quelques temps avant d'arriver en face d'un centre commercial. Sakura rentra sans même réfléchir, convaincue de trouver son bonheur là dedans. Les autres la suivirent plus tranquillement. Ils passèrent devant trois boutiques de chaussure, deux librairies, une confiserie et trois boutiques diverses. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à un magasin de vêtement, la séparation fut immédiate :

-"On a repéré un magasin de jeu vidéo donc pendant que vous faites votre truc, on va voir les nouveautés." Déclara Kiba vite suivit par Shino.

-"Ok, amenez Naruto avec vous !" Fit Sakura en brassant de l'air avec sa main."Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il essaie de me voir mettre mon maillot dans la cabine !"

Avant même que le blond ne réponde à cet affront, il fut tiré par ses deux copains de force pendant que ses deux copines rentraient dans le magasin. Direction, le rayon des maillots de bain.

-"Tu devrais en prendre un toi aussi, Hinata." Lui dit Sakura en s'attardant un deux pièces rouge et blanc

-"Heu...non merci, j'ai déjà le mien." Répondit la concernée

-"Celui de cette année? Le deux pièces tous noir ?" Demanda la fille aux cheveux rose qui reçut une réponse affirmative."Ca ne va pas du tout, il n'est pas moche mais il ne te met pas en valeur. C'est pas comme ça que tu plairas aux garçon !"

-"M… Mais...!" Protesta Hinata, le rouge aux joues.

-"Je dis ça pour toi."Se défendit Sakura en haussant les épaules.

Pour avoir déjà vu Hinata en sous vêtement dans les vestiaires après le sport, elle savait que la brune avait un joli corps qu'elle s'obstinait à cacher. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait ou il fallait, comme diraient certains. Certes, elle avait quelques kilos de plus que la moyenne mais comparé à ses atouts... Malgré ça, elle ne la considérait pas vraiment comme une rivale, parce qu'elle savait comme la plupart de ses proches que sa cible n'était pas Sasuke mais Naruto. En revanche, le contraire était tout à fait possible mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas du côté d'Hinata car elle ne faisait pas mine de lui en vouloir.

Finalement, sous la pression de sa copine, Hinata consentit à prendre un deux pièces discret, violet clair et blanc. L'essayage se fit bien entre la bataille contre les ficelles pour Sakura et le "remplissage" du haut pour Hinata. Les deux filles sortirent en même temps après un compte à rebours lancé à deux. Et c'est en se regardant l'une l'autre qu'elles purent étudier chacune leur propre défaut. Pour Sakura, c'est claire : elle était plate comme une limande. Hinata avait une superbe poitrine pour son âge. Quand à Hinata, c'était son petit surplus de graisse qui l'embêtait. Contrairement à Sakura, elle avait des formes un peu partout (poitrine, hanche, fesse...). Sa silhouette était peut être très féminine mais elle faisait un gros complexe de ses courbes.

-"Je peux vous aider mesdemoiselles ?" Demanda une vendeuse en les voyant galérer.

_-Oui..._ pensèrent les deux ados en même temps,_ gommez moi mes défauts._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Allez, magnez vous ! Il reste encore les boissons à aller chercher !" Gronda Temari sur les deux "tires-aux-flancs" selon elle.

-"Ouai, ouai..." répondit mollement Shikamaru en poussant un chariot blindé de trois tonnes de trucs, aidé par Chôji, apparemment tristement résignés à faire le larbin.

Depuis tout à l'heure, ils faisaient des allez et des retours dans le grand magasin pour chercher divers trucs en se trimballant un chariot qui devient toujours plus lourd à chaque arrêt. Sasori et Maïly les regardaient, compatissant, l'une avec la liste des courses pour dicter à son amie ce qu'il fallait, l'autre foutant absolument rien et flanant dans les rayons. Temari faisait tourner en bourrique les deux compères en partant d'un bout à l'autre et ceux ci la soupçonnèrent de prendre plus de choses que besoin uniquement pour les faire suer. C'était sûr : elle avait une dent contre eux.

-"Voyons, on est un peu moins de vingt... pour tenir une semaine, je vais prendre dix bouteille de deux litres, ça ira bien." Marmonna la blonde en joignant le geste à la parole et alourdissant leur fardeau.

Déjà en route vers les nouveautés chez les CD (à l'autre bout du magasin !) elle envoya Sasori en éclaireur chercher une caisse libre ou vide vu qu'il ne fout rien depuis tout à l'heure à part rêvasser sur on ne savait quoi(sûrement son beau blond). Grâce à Maïly, elle épargna quand même les deux garçons de la suivre jusqu'au bout du rayon chercher son CD. C'est donc devant les nouveautés que Maïly et Temari regardaient et flânaient sans se décider sur quoi choisir. Maïly sut qu'elle avait une occasion de pouvoir enfin parler en tête à tête avec Temari.

-"Alors Tema, pas trop fatiguée de jouer l'esclavagiste ?" Rigola la brune

-"Mmhh..."Fut sa seule réponse.

-"Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant sur eux?" demanda son amie."Je peux comprendre que tu te venge d'un petit différent mais là, ça va un peu trop loin. Chôji et Shikamaru ne t'ont rien fait."

-"Ce n'est pas vraiment Chôji qui me fout la haine...c'est plutôt Shikamaru !" Répondit la blonde sans quitter des yeux son futur achat.

-"Bah pourquoi? C'est vrai qu'à première vu, il a l'air chiant mais bon..."

-"Il est nul, cherches pas !" L'interrompit la fille à couette

-"A ce point ?"

-"C'est un looser ! Ce con est même pas foutu de se protéger contre une fille! Et puis il se donne des grands airs parce qu'il a refusé de sauter une classe alors qu'il a largement le niveau. Rien que pour rester avec ses potes ! Faut être débile pour faire ça. Cet espèce de crétin, cet espèce de..."

Temari ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle s'était emportée et qu'elle serrait très fort entre ses doigts la pochette d'un CD qui semblait l'intéresser. Maïly la regardait sans comprendre cet accès soudain de colère. Nul doute qu'elle n'était pas habituée à voir Temari se mettre dans une telle rage pour un simple mec. Et pourtant, elle la connaissait bien, la Temari ! Celle ci se sentie un peu gênée de s'être emportée comme ça et tenta de rattraper le coup :

-"Enfin voila quoi, je peux pas le blairer."

-"Si tu le dis..." Répondit la brune, peu convaincue.

-"Parlons d'autre chose, c'était quoi ce coup de fil ?" Dit Temari pour changer de sujet, celui ci le génait.

-"Quel coup de fil ?"

-"Celui que tu m'as passé avant que je parte pour la villa pour me convaincre d'amener mes frères."

-"Ha ça..."

-"Pourquoi tu tenais absolument à ce que Gaara et Kankuro viennent en vacance? Kankuro, j'aurais compris mais Gaara ?"

-"Bien, pour être franche, ils me manquaient ces deux là." Déclara Maïly avec un petit sourire."Et puis, j'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'il viennent cette année à la villa."

-"Je vois. Et alors ?"

-"Alors je me dis que j'ai bien fait ! Ils ont l'air d'aller bien tous les deux. Surtout Gaara, il va mieux qu'avant je trouve."

-"C'est sûr." Répondit Temari, les yeux baissés.

Maïly était en effet assez proche du trio de Temari, Gaara et Kankuro. Elle les avait rencontrés il y a deux ans, lorsqu'ils avaient habité ici temporairement. Maïly avait connu Gaara sous son jour le plus sombre et connaissait assez bien celui ci, de même avec Kankuro et Temari. Elle fut en fait la réelle première vraie amie qu'ils ont rencontrée car même après leur séparation, elle ne les a pas lâchés d'une semelle malgré leur père. Elle avait accepté de s'occuper de leur villa en partie pour ça. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle continuait beaucoup à communiquer avec eux, enfin, surtout avec Temari. Et puis, il y avait également d'autres liens entre elle et la famille Sabaku qui faisait qu'elle ne voulait pas les laisser.

-"Bon, t'as choisie ?"

-"Ouai, je vais prendre celui là." Temari montra la pochette d'un CD très en vogue en ce moment sur Ila Montana même pas encore paru dans les autres villes. Car cette grande ville avait également l'avance de six mois sur les autres niveaux technologiques.

-"Ok, allez Cruella, on va rejoindre tes Horace et Gaspère, depuis le temps qu'ils attendent..."

-"Tu parles, ils sont surtout en train de se reposer !"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Je vais réussir, je vais réussir !" Cria Tenten en s'excitant toute seule sur son pistolet devant un écran.

-"N'y compte pas !" Répliqua Kankuro, faisant de même, plus angoissé que la jeune fille quand même. Il s'activait sur sa manette en transpirant, redoutant le pire."Non...non... non…non...Non...Non!...NON!!! "

-"OUI!!!" Hurla la brunette de victoire, lâchant son pistolet par terre et sautant de joie sur place.

Elle entama ensuite une danse du ventre sur la plateforme du jeu vidéo sur laquelle elle jouait plus tôt pour symboliser ce moment de gloire. En même temps, son adversaire s'effondra en larme sur cette même plate forme à quatre pattes et pleurait sur son porte monnaie quasi-vide maintenant. Les réactions des spectateurs étaient diverses et variées : Lee et Neji n'étaient pas du tout surpris par cette performance, Sasuke compatit intérieurement pour le pauvre Kankuro et Gaara pestait sur l'idiotie de celui ci.

C'était au moins le dixième défi que Kankuro perdait face à Tenten et maintenant, il était à sec à cause de son arrogance.

Ils étaient passés devant un salon de jeu vidéo et aucune personne du groupe ne put résister à ça. C'est alors que Kankuro pris la grosse tête en explosant le record d'une des machines et affirma que "Il était le leader des jeux et que personne ne pouvait battre un big boss comme lui." Tenten contesta cette affirmation et le provoqua en duel. Evidement, le brun se mis à se moquer d'elle, sachant que les filles étaient nulles en jeux vidéos, surtout les jeux de tire, de baston et de violence.

Première erreur : Il a invoqué la colère de Tenten

Celle ci monta sur ses grands chevaux et le tira de force vers un coin ou il y avait les jeux les plus hard. Tellement hilare, le frère Sabaku proposa un petit pari avec elle. Il était sûr de gagner et il allait la ridiculiser tout en se faisant un peu de fric au passage.

Deuxième erreur : Il a parié de l'argent

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se retrouva littéralement cloué sur place par le score de Tenten face à lui. Ce n'était même pas le record du coin qu'elle a battu, mais peut être celui de la ville. Enervé et blessé dans son amour propre de s'être fait battre par une fille et d'avoir perdu son pognon, il exigea une revanche

Troisième erreur : Il s'est laissé entraîner dans la spiral du "encore une fois !"

Et maintenant, il était aussi sec qu'un tas d'os desséché dans le désert et pleurnichait sur son fric durement économisé (parce que pour convaincre papa de donner toujours plus...). Tenten quand à elle, fantasmait déjà sur ce qu'elle allait pouvoir se payer grâce à tout cet argent. Qui aurait crut que cette fille était aussi douée en jeu vidéo. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir prévenu :

-"Laisse tomber, tu vas te faire plumer!" Avait avertit Neji

-"Elle a explosé mon propre record personnel, je suis pourtant une bête dans ses jeux là !" Déclarait Lee

-"Méfie-toi des apparences." lui disais Sasuke

-"Arrête tes conneries!" Avait simplement conseillé Gaara

C'est donc rayonnante pour l'une, déprimé pour l'un, compatissant pour certains ou au contraire, cruels pour d'autres, qu'ils sortirent dehors. Ils étaient un peu loin du car aussi, Sasuke demanda l'heure, soucieux. Ils avaient environ une demi heure devant eux, pas plus. Neji demanda ce qu'on pouvait bien faire durant ce cours laps de temps. Encore un peu sous le choc de son échec, Kankuro proposa de visiter le centre ville qui n'était pas loin du car. Tout le monde s'y dirigea avec entrain. Il n'y avait que Gaara qui restait à l'arrière en retrait. Lee le remarqua et alla vers lui.

-"Hé Gaara, pourquoi tu te tiens à l'écart? Viens avec nous !"

-"Mhh, pas envie." Répondit celui ci

-"Aller, c'est pas bien de rester tout seul tout le temps!" Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le brun agrippa le poignet du rouquin et le tira avec lui dans la bande sans resistance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La vendeuse de la boutique se dit qu'elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de proposer son aide à une cliente. Certes, c'était le B. de son métier mais elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à un réel cas : une heure et demi pour choisir un maillot de bain "convenable" pour ces deux jeunes filles! Quand celle aux cheveux roses ne disait pas que ça lui faisait une silhouette "planche à pain", celle aux yeux clairs prétendait qu'on voyait trop son ventre et ses fesses. Bref, la galère. Mais quand sonna enfin un "Je prends celui là !" à l'unisson, la femme sentit enfin comme un poids qu'on lui hôte des épaules.

Après leur achat, elles sortirent de la boutique, se rendant compte en même temps qu'elles avaient oublié totalement l'heure.

-"Il faut retrouver les garçons!"

Leur sac en mains, elles se mirent à courir dans le centre commercial, essayant de repérer une tête blonde, ou un chien blanc, ou un type bizarre avec des lunettes. Bref, n'importe quel signe de leurs copains. Elles couraient tellement vite et elles étaient si paniquées qu'elles passèrent deux fois devant la même boutique avant de s'en rendre compte. Finalement, c'est dans un grand soulagement qu'elles les trouvèrent dans une librairie,rayon BD, assis par terre à dévorer des mangas.

-"On aurait du commencer par là..." Soupira la fille aux cheveux roses en connaissant les lubies des garçons.

Elles eurent du mal à les trainer dehors tellement ils étaient captivés par leur bouquin et il fallut pratiquement les jeter de force. Puis, on décida à l'unanimité de rentrer au car pour éviter d'être en retard. Le groupe se mis donc en direction de la sortie du centre commercial. Finalement, cette après midi avait été sympa puisque ça avait permis aux une de trouver un maillot, aux autres de se passionner pour une histoire. Alors qu'ils étaient sur l'allés qui menait dehors, ils entendirent une voix appeler l'une des membres du groupe, une voix qui ne leur était pas si inconnue que ça.

-"Hé,Sakura !!!"


	10. Chapitre 10: Un peu de repos

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Yaoi.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques surprises...

Note: Joyeux nowël ! Petit cadeau de ma part, la suite de l'aventure de nos héros en pleines vacances d'été(quelle bandes de chanceux!). Bonne lecture et bonnes fête!

* * *

Le pauvre Kankuro n'avait pas de chance. Après s'être fait plumé par Tenten, il a reçut un bon coup de pied aux fesses de la part de Temari en guise de dédommagement. Celle ci fut encore plus cruelle que Gaara en lui disant qu'il se débrouillera tout seul pour le mois à venir. Résultat, c'est complément miné que le brun attendait les autres avec les personnes de son groupe, indifférents à son malheur. Ils avaient presque tous rejoint le car sauf un groupe qui manquait à l'appelle. Shikamaru et Chôji avaient déjà chargées les courses dans le bus. Seule Maïly essayait comme elle pouvait de réconforter Kankuro, encore un peu compatissante pour lui(ou juste prise de pitié).

-"Ils sont en retard! " Grogna Temari en regardant sa montre bleue qui indiquait 19h20.

-"Ils se sont peut être paumé en route, ça m'étonnerais pas d'eux." Dit Sasuke, connaissant bien Naruto et sa manie d'entraîner les autres avec lui dans ses galères.

-"Mais non, Shino est avec eux !" Affirma Neji. Il savait que Shino ne permettrait jamais à Naruto des les perdre !

Bien loin de tout ça, Sasori se contentait de de nettoyer son beau bus pour son prochain voyage. Il avait déjà l'itinéraire en tête car il venait de recevoir un coup de fil du président de l'association dont il faisait partie : Akatsuki. Il devait d'abord passer par le commissariat de police de la ville pour récupérer son collègue fanatique de l'océan avait été arrêté. Puis, il devait ensuite faire un détours par une station service bien spéciale pour aller chercher son beau blond aux yeux bleus, celui ci lui avait dit qu'il était intéressé de le rejoindre. Et puis finalement, il devait rejoindre le point de rendez-vous des membres de son association. Tout un boulot.

Il en était tellement à rêvasser sur les jours heureux qui l'attend avec son Deidara qu'il en oublia la notion du temps et ne vit pas arriver ceux qui manquaient à l'appelle. Et surprise, ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu.

-"Regardez ce qu'on a ramassé au centre commercial !" Ricana Sakura, marchant en tête du groupe avec à côté d'elle ce qu'elle avait "ramassé".

Il ne s'agissait pas moins d'Ino et de son petit copain !

Comme d'habitude, Ino avait gardé sa coupe de cheveux, une longue queue de cheval avec une grosse mèche sur le côté qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Pendant un moment, Sasori crut que c'était Deidara qui était venu lui rendre visite. Heureusement, le physique le détrompa tout de suite. La jeune fille portait un t-shirt violet clair très flottant qui lui retombait sur les épaules, faisant voir par conséquence les bretelles de ce qui pouvait être un soutien-gorge ou un maillot de bain de couleur sombre. En bas, c'était une longue jupe mauve aussi légère et coupée très haut sur le côté droit. Elle tenait une glace à l'italienne à la vanille presque finie d'une main et un sac à main violet foncé de l'autre. L'adolescente semblait rayonnante de joie.

Elle était accrochée au bras du garçon dont elle avait tant parlé à Sakura et aux autres à l'école. Sa meilleure amie comprit tout de suite pourquoi elle était tombée sous son charme. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Sasuke, sa coupe était seulement différente de celui ci, plus court. Ce garçon à la peau très blanche portait un t-shirt à manche courte noir ainsi qu'un pantalon d'été qui s'arrêtait aux genoux de la même couleur. Il était plus grand qu'Ino et même un peu plus que Naruto. C'était un peu une sorte de pâle copie de Sasuke pour le physique. Cependant, la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, Sakura pouvait tout de suite dire qu'il avait son charme bien à lui et reconnaissait bien les goûts d'Ino pour les garçons.

-"Alors ça, si on s'y attendait..." Balbutia Shikamaru, les yeux ronds.

-"Je m'appelle Saï, enchanté de vous rencontrer."Fit le compagnon de la blonde, tout sourire.

-"Heu...de même."Répondit Temari. Les autres étaient un peu trop surpris de savoir Ino ici ou alors, ils n'en n'avaient carrément rien à foutre et attendaient que ça se passe.

-"Je crois qu'on vous doit quelques explications à vous aussi." Rigola Ino. Sakura approuva, elle et son groupe connaissaient déjà la raison de sa présence dans cette ville mais pas les autres. Même si Shikamaru et Chôji ne devaient être que les seuls intéressés dans cette histoire.

-"Il se trouve que je suis inscrit à une école d'Art dans une ville proche de celle ci."Déclara Sai."L'Ecole D'Art Moderne de Suna, j'y suis interne. Comme on est en période de vacance, ils m'ont laissé libre pendant quelques temps, ça fait longtemps qu'on communique avec Ino par internet mais jusque là, ce n'était que moi qui allais la voir. Je lui ai donc proposé de venir chez moi pendant les vacances."

-"Alors ça..." Ne put que dire Chôji.

-"Le destin." Déclara simplement Neji en haussant les épaules, un sourire ironique bien à lui. Tente à côté de lui sembla partagée sur cet avis.

-"C'est cool pas vrai, ont est tous réunis ici !" S'exclama Naruto, vite calmé par Sakura.

-"Ouai... c'est génial. Si vous avez rien d'autre à faire, vous pouvez toujours passer à la villa, je propose des activités." Hésita Temari en se grattant la nuque. Si c'était une copine de ses invités, elle pouvait bien l'accepter chez elle. Au point ou elle en est, deux de plus ou deux de moins qui profitent de son programme vacance... et puis, c'était papa qui payait alors autant s'en donner à cœur joie.

-"Pourquoi pas." Répondit Saï avec un sourire."Il y a des fois ou on ne sait pas quoi faire avec puis, c'est toujours bon d'avoir des nouveaux amis."

-"Oui." Approuva la blonde à queue de cheval. Elle regarda d'un air complice Sakura qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle mijotait dans sa tête. Pour connaître Ino depuis la maternelle, la fille aux cheveux roses savait qu'elle était très maligne quand elle s'y mettait. Ino adorait se mêler de choses qui ne la regardaient pas et arranger le coup, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une copine et encore plus d'une histoire de cœur. Cela pouvait être une qualité comme un défaut car des fois, elle rendait un fier service mais d'autres fois, elle ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

-"Bon, ben voila l'adresse et le programme..." La fille des Sabaku leur donna un papier déjà préparé puis réunis tous le monde autour d'elle, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps :

-"Bon, maintenant que tous le monde est là, vite dans le car ! On repart tout de suite !"

-"C'est bon, on n'est pas pressés." Grogna Kiba

-"Si, justement. Sasori doit repartir à vingt heures sur les routes et c'est déjà dix neuf heures et demi !"

Le brun ne dit plus rien, le sifflet coupé. Il prit son chien dans les bras et obéit docilement comme Hinata et les autres. Ino les regardait partir dans les bras de son copain, avec un sourire provocateur qui voulait dire "Moi, je n'ai pas à subir ça !", en particulier destiné à Shikamaru qui préféra ne pas répliquer ; il avait une fille contre lui, pas la peine d'en rajouter une deuxième.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Enfin arrivés à la villa, tout le monde fut soulagés de pouvoir se reposer réellement ! Les plus crevés (Shikamaru et Chôji) n'attendirent pas que Temari leur trouve une nouvelle corvée à faire et foncèrent direct dans la chambre des garçons. Amusés, ceux ci attendirent un peu avant de les suivre, sachant que les courses ne se transporteraient pas seules jusqu'à la cuisine. Sasori et Maïly semblaient discuter de quelque chose avec la blonde à couette et le groupe s'approcha, curieux.

-"Bon, ben bon voyage alors..." Fit la fille aux yeux bleus.

-"T'es sûr de toi ?" Demanda Sasori.

-"T'inquiète, les transports en commun, ce n'est pas ce qui manque en ville et puis, marcher jusqu'à la plage, y'a rien de mieux pour la santé."

-"Comme tu voudras." En effet, jusqu'à présent, Sasori faisait bien le taxi avec son mini bus pour tout le monde mais comme il repartait sur les route, il se demandait comment Temari allait pouvoir trouver le moyen de déplacer une vingtaine de personnes en ville et dans différents endroits.

-"Dis Saso, tu veux bien me déposer chez moi avant de repartir ?" Demanda Maïly, une sacoche sous la main contenant probablement ses affaires personnelles.

-"Pas de problème !" Répondit le roux.

-"Fais attention sur la route Sasori, et Maïly... évite les bêtises chez toi."

-"Pas de problème, je passerais dés que possible." S'exclama la brune avec un sourire malicieux.

-"Te presse pas!" Avertit la blonde, connaissant les tendances à squatter de sa copine qui la rendaient impossible!

-"Allez, à tout'." Ces mots dit, Sasori referma la porte du car et démarra rapidement, laissant le groupe seul devant la maison. Ne s'attardant pas sur ce départ, Temari se retourna vers les autres et leur déclara :

-"Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais y'a encore la bouffe à préparer alors hors de ma vue! Dés que vous aurez rangés les courses."

-"On a toutes les chaînes sur la télé donc en attendant..." hasarda Gaara vite renversé par un attroupement qui se dirigeait vers le salon. Seuls Sasuke, Shino, Hinata et Neji ne s'étaient pas excités comme des fous furieux et les deux derniers relevaient le roux avec sollicitude. Celui se dégagea rapidement de leur emprise, affirmant qu'il n'avait demandé de l'aide à personne. Il rejoignit ensuite la "bande de sauvage" selon ses dires. Ils se tournèrent vers Temari qui leur fit un sourire compréhensif. Le frangin était comme ça, fallait pas chercher à comprendre.

Dans le salon, tout le monde se battait pratiquement pour la télécommande. Les filles voulaient absolument regarder les feuilletons du moment qui passeraient dans deux mois sur les chaines nationales tendis que les garçons préféraient les émissions plus intéressante selon eux, et surtout moins niaises. Mais même entre eux, filles et garçons se battaient pour le programme. Bref, ce n'était pas fini. Aussi, ce fut l'arrivé de Sasuke qui réussi à calmer tous le monde. Celui ci décrétant que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, il laissait le choix du programme à Neji et Hinata.

Ceux ci avaient une émission en commun qu'ils adoraient : un dessin animé japonais dont l'histoire était celle d'un garçon blond et de son frère qui avaient un but à accomplir, le tout se passant dans un autre univers. Même si beaucoup grognèrent au début de rater leur émission, de ne pas savoir si "Julia allait avouer son crime à Julien" ou si "Destructeur-boy était réellement mort dans le volcan de l'enfer", finalement, le feuilleton passa tout seul. Les garçons étaient super content de voir de la bagarre, du sang et des pouvoir spéciaux et les filles étaient touchées par l'histoire et le charisme des personnages (surtout le héro).

Plus loin, Temari remercia encore une fois Sasuke en son fort intérieur.

-"Je sais pas si ce type m'a à la bonne mais il m'aura rendu service plus d'une fois." Déclara-t-elle à Gaara en rangeant les courses dans le frigo.

-"Hrmph... Ce sale prétentieux ! Il cache sûrement quelque chose !" Grogna celui ci

-"Pourquoi tu vois le mal partout, p'tit frère ?"

-"Parce que je l'ai déjà côtoyé ! » Répondit le rouquin.« A l'école, il joue le Don Juan qui fait semblant de pas l'être ! Même Naruto ne peut pas le voir ! »

-"Mouai... enfin, le fait que Naruto le 'déteste' me semble un peu bizarre. A mon avis, c'est surtout une forte amitié qui se cache là dessous." Répliqua la blonde. Elle ne connaissait pas bien la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke mais pour avoir entendue les filles parler d'eux (parce que les plus mordue surveillaient de très près les fréquentations du brun), elle sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. D'après Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke étaient très proches l'un de l'autre depuis très longtemps mais leur orgeuil les empêchait de l'avouer.

-"Il n'empêche que c'est un enfoiré de première et que je peux pas le voir."

-"Comme tu veux. Et puisque c'est comme ça, tu devras aller voir la cuisine parce que tu vas m'aider à préparer le repas de ce soir."

-"Hein? Et pourquoi ?"

-"Parce que ton frère à décidé de se volatiliser et les deux andouilles qui me servent d'esclaves également !"

-" 'tain la galère..."

-"Evite de parler comme ça, tu me rappelles un 'enfoiré de première que je peux pas voir' ! "

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"A table !"

Cette simple phrase provoqua l'affolement d'un attroupement tout entier vers la cuisine, laissant seule la pauvre télé qui fonctionnait pour le simple plaisir des autres meubles. Ce fut aussi la deuxième fois que Gaara fut renverser par tout ce petit monde et il commençait à en avoir ras le bol. En effet, ayant eut l'intelligente idée de se mettre devant la porte de la cuisine, il s'était pris une vrai déferlante d'un coup. Et maintenant que sa sœur le relevait tant bien que mal, il gueulait à qui veut l'entendre qu'un jour, il commettrait un crime en masse. Cela eu pour effet de refroidir tout de suite l'ambiance.

-"Pff, quel casse pied..." grogna Sakura, s'attirant un regard meurtrier du rouquin. C'est là qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle s'était promis d'éviter de s'attirer ses foudres. Le regard réprobateur de Naruto ne fit que lui confirmer sa gaffe. Elle se fit encore plus petite que Hinata et se dépêcha d'aller s'assoir.

La cuisine était assez grande, il y avait deux tables pour accueillir une petite dizaine de personne de chaque côté avec en face la cuisinière, un micro onde, un four et une grande paillasse pour les plats qui nécessitaient préparation. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ce soir puisqu'elle était vide. Sur la table de droite étaient assis Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Lee, Sasuke et Kankuro. Sur l'autre, il y avait donc Shino, Chôji, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba et Sakura qui désespérait de ne pas pouvoir être à côté de Sasuke mais savait qu'il valait mieux éviter Gaara.

Temari sortit du four à micro onde ce qu'elle disait avoir "cuisiner" avec Gaara. Quand tout le monde se retrouva devant son assiette, on comprit pourquoi ça avait prit si peu de temps.

-"Si c'était pour faire des conserves, c'était pas la peine !E Bougonna Kiba.

-"Ca a servit à quoi tous ses trucs que j'ai vu dans vos courses là ?E Demanda Tenten, elle aussi déçue. Elle avait déjà mangé chez Temari et c'était nettement de meilleures qualités. On sentait que c'était du frais et du cuisiné et pas des conserves passées au micro onde. Peut être parce que c'était un vrai chef qui était derrière tout ça...

-"A cause de certaines personnes ici présentes, on est rentré plus tard que prévu." Se défendit Temari, légèrement énervée."Et comme je sais qu'on allait m'emmerder si on bouffait trop tard (elle faisait allusion à Chôji et d'autres garçons) on a préférer faire vite fais..."

-"Mal fait !E Termina Gaara."Et si vous êtes pas contents, vous pouvez très bien vous mettre au régime ce soir, je suis sûr que ça arrangerait les filles ! »

On n'ajouta rien car là encore, c'était encore un coup à se mettre Temari et Gaara en même temps sur le dos. On allait finir par croire que la solidarité familiale existait bel et bien avec eux. En tout cas, il y avait ceux qui avaient tout compris à la vie et mangeaient leur raviole sans un mot, c'est à dire Shikamaru, Chôji, Kankuro et Naruto. Et puis ceux qui ne voulaient tout simplement pas d'embrouilles comme Hinata, Sakura et Lee. Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence tendu jusqu'à ce que Naruto déclare à sa manière :

-"C'est vachement gaie les repas, avec vous !"

Même si cette phrase était toute simple, il s'attira le fou rire de la moitié de l'assemblée. L'autre moitié lui lançait un regard noir. Et Sakura n'était pas dedans. Elle rigolait un bon coup à s'en plier en deux. Hinata aussi rigolait un peu plus discrètement dans la manche de son sweat. Gaara à côté d'elle ne semblait pas avoir comprit la blague et attendait que ça se calme. Ca commençait un peu à dégénérer alors Temari fut un peu obligée de ramener l'ordre. Mais cette intervention de Naruto eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

Une fois ça fait, Sasuke demanda plus posément :

-"Au fait, on fait quoi demain ?"

-"Si tout va bien, je vous emmène à la plage."

-"Comment tu vas faire, la plage est à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Y aller le matin à pied, c'est bon, mais le soir alors qu'on est crevés..." Fit Tenten, faisant signe à Lee de se taire. Celui ci était très bien capable d'affirmer une bêtise comme 'Au contraire, marcher après une journée de plage, y'a rien de mieux comme exercice !' et ils n'en n'avaient vraiment pas besoin.

-"Je vais me débrouiller pour trouver un bus quand on partira. En attendant, prévoyez maillot de bain et un peu de fric parce qu'on compte bouffer sur place."

-"Ok" répondirent tous en cœur.

Le reste du repas se termina calmement pour le bonheur de la majorité des ados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La soirée était relativement aussi calme que le repas. Tous épuisés par le voyage puis la petite sortie en ville, on n'avait pas trop l'énergie à se lancer dans une bataille d'oreiller. Chacun menait un peu sa vie dans chaque pièce de la villa de Temari.

Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino et Neji regardaient la télé dans le salon, s'extasiant sur les milliers de chaînes qui s'offraient à eux. Dans la chambre des filles, Sakura et Tenten bavardaient sur des choses et d'autres, notamment les histoires de cœur des héros de leurs feuilletons préférés. Hinata était déjà couchée dans son lit et lisait un roman qui avait l'air intéressant. Dans la chambre des garçons, Naruto et Sasuke étaient encore en plein duel sur les matelas par terre. Ils étaient dans une sorte de catch ou le but était de faire tomber l'autre par terre avec ce qu'on avait. Lee, assis sur son lit du haut en spectateur, encourageait les deux garçons et s'amusait de les voir ainsi.

En faisant une petite ronde, Temari surpris Chôji dans la cuisine. D'abord convaincue qu'il dévalisait le frigo, elle s'approchait avec la ferme intention de l'enguirlander. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le vit simplement feuilleter un des nombreux livres de cuisines qui trainaient dans la petite bibliothèque de la pièce placée sous un placart (pour ne pas dire le luxe de l'endroit). Elle lui demanda ce qu'il comptait bien faire :

-"Après ce repas peu équilibré et vraiment pas bon, j'ai décidé d'apprendre des nouvelles recettes et de faire la cuisine ici pour éviter ça. D'ailleurs, c'est un vrai petit trésors ici, la bibliothèque est remplie de livres écrits par les plus grands chefs ! Dés que j'aurais finit les apéritifs, on va se régaler !"

-"T'es sûr que tu pourrais en être capable ?" Interrogea la blonde, un peu perplexe

-"Bien sûr. Chez moi, c'est un don de faire la cuisine, ça se transmet de génération en génération, mon père, mon grand père, etc..."

Temari se souvint alors des petits gâteaux secs qu'il avait distribués dans le car. Sur le coup, elle avait pensé qu'il les avait acheté dans une boutique spécialiser mais avec un peu de recule, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui les avait fait. En tout cas, elle accueillie cette bonne nouvelle avec joie. Elle était peut être la plus vieille de tous et donc la responsable du groupe, mais il y avait des choses qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, la cuisine en faisait partie. Elle voyait d'ici cet abrutit de Shikamaru venir avec une réplique du genre : "Mais chez les femmes, c'est dans leur gènes de savoir manipuler une cuisinière !"

-"C'est une très bonne idée Chôji. Si tu fais ça, en contre partie, je te fous la paix et je te traite comme tous mes autres invités." Déclara Temari avec un grand sourire

-"Vraiment? Je vais m'y mettre alors !" S'enthousiasma l'Akimichi et il se replongea avidement dans la lecture de son livre sous le regard satisfait de la blonde à couette.

Plus lions dans le salon, les garçons avaient plus l'air de s'ennuyer qu'autre chose...

-" 'Tain, elle a péter un câble la Kasumi là !" Grommela Kankuro

-"C'est normal, sa copine aux gros seins viens de se faire buter !" Répondit Kiba.

-"Dommage, elle était plutôt bien foutue..."

-"Chut, je veux voir si la blonde va tuer tous le monde !" Fit Neji, un doigt sur la bouche.

-"Si ça se trouve, la rouquine est encore vivante."

Laissons là les garçons à leur discutions des plus intéressantes et penchons nous sur les filles dans le dortoir...

-"Je te jure, ils sont troooooop fait pour être ensemble !" Plaida Sakura

-"Oui, mais si Marina apprend que Kevin était marié à Lucie pendant son voyage en Ecosse !" Demanda Tenten, effarouchée.

-"Holalala... j'y avais pas pensé ! En même temps, y'a Boris qui s'est assuré de ne rien faire savoir par amour pour Lucie !"

-"Quand je pense que cette salope de Lola a tout fait pour qu'il ne sache pas pour Aurélie !" S'énerva toute seule la brune.

-"Tous ça parce qu'elle était jalouse que Stan n'ai d'yeux que pour Aurélie ! C'est dégueulasse ! Mais heureusement que Marina a aidé Aurélie"

Intriguée par cette histoire, Hinata se demanda de quelles personnes du bahut les filles pouvaient bien parler et leur posa la question.

-"Mais on parle de 'L'amour et le quai de gare' ! " S'exclamèrent les deux en même temps."C'est le nouveau feuilletons qu'ils passent en ce moment. Il paraît qu'une chaine câblée sur la télé de Temari passait la troisième saison ! Nous, on n'en n'est qu'à la fin de la première sur les chaînes nationales !"

Elles commencèrent à grogner sur le fait d'avoir rater une si belle occasion. Hinata préférait retourner sur les aventures de cette adolescente banale qui vivait des aventures incroyables de son roman. Le silence l'aidait assez car elle n'aimait pas lire dans le bruit. Elle fut d'ailleurs assez inquiète de ne plus entendre les cris de Sasuke et Naruto qui venaient de la pièce qui servait de chambre aux garçons. Elle supposait que c'était parce que les deux étaient finalement tombé K.O. Après tout, Lee n'avait pas encore accourut pour signaler un accident ou un mort.

Cette ambiance dura jusqu'à ce que Temari demande à ce qu'on se couche, étant donner que la journée du lendemain sera chargée, ils avaient intérêt à se coucher tôt.

Même si la pluparts avait décider de veiller jusqu'à minuit voir plus.


	11. Chapitre 11: Plage et ravage

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Yaoi.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques qu'ils sont arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note : Avec la neige qu'il y a dehors, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de publier cette fic qui se déroule pendant l'été, je fais toujours des trucs hors saison... peut être que je devrais stopper cette fic jusqu'à Mai...

Ok, j'arrête ! N'empêche que nos héros s'amusent à la plage et nous, on se tape le froid, ce n'est pas juste ! Enfin, bonne lecture, en espérant que cette fic vous réchauffera.

* * *

Dans la chambre des filles, on avait pris soin de se coucher tôt, surtout Hinata qui, malgré la lumière allumée et les bavardages incessants de ses copines, avait réussi à s'endormir avant vingt deux heures. Bien lui en pris car alors qu'elle serrait son oreiller, en position du fœtus, dans le bien être du sommeil, une vague de lumière vint lui chatouiller le visage à elle ainsi qu'à ses compagnes de chambré. Son premier reflexe fut de se cacher la tête sous le drap, histoire d'immerger. Elle entendait au loin les voix de Sakura et Tenten qui se plaignaient d'un réveil comme ça. C'était sûrement Temari qui avait tiré les rideaux.

Finalement, Hinata se décida à se lever, la tête dans le brouillard. Elle avait eu d'abord un peu de mal à se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait là mais tout s'éclaircit très vite dans sa tête. Baillant à faire pâlir de jalousie un hippopotame, elle se dépatouilla comme elle put avec ses draps. La première nuit n'était pas forcement la plus bonne mais avec l'habitude, ça ira mieux. Elle avait pris le lit du bas pour être plus à l'aise car elle se savait très distraite à la sortie du lit. Elle était capable d'oublier d'emprunter l'échelle et tomber directement par terre.

Pas terrible comme réveil.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un rythme machinale, suivie de peu par Tenten. Temari ayant prit un autre chemin qu'elles pour aller réveiller les garçons. Hinata n'en n'était pas sûr mais il lui semblait que certains d'entre eux avaient veillé jusqu'à minuit, voir plus. Tant pis pour ceux qui n'allaient pas avoir les yeux en face des trous, elle même avait du mal à s'y repérer à travers les couloirs de la villa qui lui était encore bien étrangère. Elle arriva enfin à s'assoir sur l'une des deux tables de la cuisine. Sakura y était déjà assise en train de grignoter une tartine de confiture de fraise maladroitement étalée.

-" 'jour..." fit elle d'une voix pâteuse en attrapant la bouteille de lait.

-" Salut."Répondit la fille aux cheveux roses juste en face d'elle.

Evidement, le matin, la conversation n'était pas des plus animée. D'ailleurs, la cuisine était globalement silencieuse. Hinata profita de ce calme pour se servir des simples céréales au miel dans l'armoire destinée au petit déjeuner. Elle avait remarqué la veille qu'il y avait un frigo et placard réservés pour chaque repas. Des paquets entiers de lait, des jus de fruits de toutes sortes et des substances diverses à tartiner occupait ce fameux frigo. Quand au placard, il y avait tous les genres de céréales qu'on pouvait imaginer. Et juste en dessous, des brioches, des madeleines et toutes les viennoiseries chaudes qu'on achetait à la boulangerie du coin.

Hinata se demanda entre deux cuillerées si la gérante, Maïly, avait fait exprès en prévoyant l'arrivée de Chôji ou si ça faisait partie de son contrat de travail de faire en sorte que les propriétaires n'aient jamais à sortir dehors pour les courses, ou peu de fois. Le fait que Temari soit allé faire des courses était simplement que Maïly avait oublié d'acheter quelques trucs... même si ça avait prit une tournure assez exagérée. Donc, c'est vrai qu'il y avait des questions à se poser.

Alors que Tenten s'asseyait à côté d'elle pour manger à son tour un croissant chaud bourré de Nutella, une véritable cavalcade vint perturber le calme de la pièce. Les garçons, tous sans exception, s'attablèrent en grommelant, s'étant apparemment lever du pied gauche. Quand Hinata remarqua la blonde aux couettes détachées les suivre avec une trompette en main, elle comprit tout de suite la raison de cette mauvaise humeur générale et masculine. Seul Gaara ne semblait pas trop grognon, n'ayant apparemment pas eu le droit à ce traitement, mais comme il faisait la gueule tout le temps, ça ne changeait pas grand chose à l'ambiance !

A côté de la brune, Sasuke croquait une tartine de confiture de myrtille en pestant apparemment contre Naruto qui l'avait distrait toute la nuit avec ces âneries. Il devait faire partie de ceux qui restaient éveiller jusqu'à minuit voir plus. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux qui confirmaient bien cette hypothèse. Attentionnée comme elle est, Hinata lui passa gentiment un verre vide et propre qu'il cherchait en vain depuis tout à l'heure sur la table pour se verser un jus de pomme. Il la remercia à peine car quelqu'un d'autre attirait son attention.

-"Naruto, ferme la trente secondes!!! On le sait que tu m'as battu au jeu des sept familles hier soir trois fois de suite !"

-"Haha ! « Ricana le blond « On a honte de sa défaite, monsieur Uchiwa? On ne veut pas avouer comment la victoire nous a échappée débilement !"

-"Qu'il se taise ! » Supplia le concerné en se prenant la tête dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

Heureusement pour lui, une personne avait très bien vu sa détresse. Sakura tira Naruto par le t-shirt vers les bas, celui ci ayant grimpé sur sa chaise pour clamer sa victoire et le força à se rassoir correctement. Après ça, elle lui fourna dans la bouche une énorme tartine beurrée et tartinée d'orange amer. Le blond n'apprécia pas du tout et recracha ce morceau dans son assiette qui était infect selon lui. Cela eut le mérite de calmer ses ardeurs, ou plutôt, de les dévier sur les confitures bien sucrées pour faire passer le goût horrible.

Seul Lee était un peu mécontent car il s'agissait de sa tartine à lui que Sakura s'était permis de lui prendre. Mais comme c'était la jolie Sakura et pas quelqu'un d'autre, il pouvait bien passer l'éponge.

Hinata rigola un peu de compassion pour le pauvre Naruto, ayant elle même gouté à cette mixture croyant que c'était simplement de la confiture d'orange. Cela eut le mérite de soulager Sasuke qui put enfin déjeuner tranquillement. Temari qui avait assisté à la scène se dit que la prochaine fois, elle organiserait deux coins : celui des fanfarons et celui des modérés. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, c'est pour ça que pour une fois, elle ne jouait pas les dictatrices et laissait faire les autres.

Tout en grignotant son pain au chocolat, elle réfléchissait sur le retour de la plage ce soir. Elle savait que plus de la moitié refuserait de revenir à pied mais elle savait qu'à cette heure de la journée, les bus ne défilaient pas en grand nombre. Elle avait cependant réussi à en trouver un qui passait par la plage et qui s'arrêtait assez près de la Villa. Celle ci étant dans un quartier résidentiel assez privé et tranquille, il fallait bien sûr marcher un peu pour trouver un arrêt. Et bien sûr, ils ne seraient pas tous seuls dans le bus, elle allait encore devoir faire le gendarme.

Elle but cul sec son jus d'orange pressé le matin même avec sa bonne pulpe et le déposa d'un bruit lourd sur la table juste devant Kiba, effrayant celui ci au passage qui faillit s'étouffer avec son pain au raisin. Akamaru, à ses pieds aboya de mécontentement avant de retourner à son écuelle pleine d'eau. Temari se leva et il n'en fallut pas plus pour capter l'attention de la salle :

-"Je vous donne encore dix minutes pour le petit dej', après, direction la salle de bain ! On part à dix heures pile pour la mer ! S'il y en a qui sont pas près, ils devront courir pour rattraper les autres, et tant pis s'ils se perdent en chemin !"

Le ton était donné.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"A LA FLOTTE !!!!"

Plus de la moitié du groupe suivit à la lettre ces mots et se jeta à l'eau en enlevant grossièrement leur habits d'été. Pratiquement tous les garçons n'avaient pas laissé le temps à Temari d'installer correctement les parasols et les serviettes. Aidée par ses frères et quelques filles, elle put trouver un coin mi-ombre, mi soleil. L'avantage de la mâtiné était qu'il y avait encore peu de monde et donc, les meilleurs places étaient encore libre. Ils étaient une petite vingtaine alors il valait mieux qu'elle prévoit le coup en arrivant le plus tôt possible.

-"Ils auraient pu attendre avant de se jeter à l'eau !" Grogna Tenten, le calçons vert de Lee et le t-shirt blanc de Sasuke en mains.

-"Ils n'ont même pas pensé à se mettre de la crème protectrice." Soupira Sakura en sortant son propre tube de son sac de plage bleu.

-"Dés qu'ils reviennent, pensez à le leur faire remarquer, les coups de soleil ici, ça pardonne pas." Conseilla Kankuro en dépliant les serviettes sur le sable blanc.

Toutes les filles comprirent le message et se tartinèrent autant que leur pain de confiture le matin même. Ceci fait, Sakura s'étala sur le dos sur sa propre serviette rouge avec des fleurs blanche, posa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, déplia un livre à l'eau de rose et on n'entendit plus parler d'elle. Hinata fit de même mais sur le ventre et persista à garder sur elle un t-shirt violet clair à manche longue flottant par pudeur. Elle savait que ça paraissait bizarre à la plage mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le maillot de bain qui allait faire la différence :

Après leur parcourt dans le magasin de vêtement, elles avaient réussi à trouver quelque chose de correct. Sakura avait choisit un deux pièces rose pale, très osé, presque bikini pour féminiser au mieux sa silhouette s'attachant exclusivement avec des ficelles. Hinata avait pris un maillot de bain, une pièce bleus foncé, ouvert sur tout l'avant, refermé aussi par des ficelles, un peu style "corset" et renfermé sur la poitrine avec heureusement des bretelles transparentes.

Tenten posa les glacières à l'ombre des arbres puis remarqua un truc qu'elle s'empressa à faire part à Temari :

-"Je vois pas Gaara..."

-"Ho ça... ne le cherche pas dans l'eau, il n'aime pas se baigner. Tu le trouveras isolé en train de faire des châteaux de sable. Evite de te moquer de lui si tu ne veux pas finir enterrée vivante !" Suggéra la blonde à couette.

La brunette comprit tout de suite le message et préféra rejoindre le groupe des garçons à l'eau qui s'amusaient à se noyer les uns les autres. Elle prit Naruto par derrière de surprise et celui ci but la tasse, vengeant au passage Sasuke qui s'était prit un crabe de sa part dans son slip de bain. Kiba en avait profité pour lui tirer les pieds et le faire tomber. Bref, une vraie bataille de gamin. Heureusement, tous le monde n'a pas pris part, parmi eux, Shino et Shikamaru préféraient se reposer dans un matelas pneumatique, Lee faisait des brasses et Neji s'était isolé pour faire on ne sait quoi.

Pendant que Temari termina ses derniers préparatifs, elle sentit comme un regard planer sur elle. Mal à l'aise, elle se retourna mais ne constata rien à part la bande bruyante dans l'eau, les deux filles qui se faisaient bronzer et quelques autres personnes aux alentour qui ne semblaient pas s'occuper d'elle. Haussant les épaule, elle sortie le dernier numéro de "Jeune et Rebelle", son magazine féminin préféré et enleva sa simple robe pour s'installer sur sa chaise longue pliable. Après s'être mis de la crème solaire, elle savoura enfin son moment de détente.

_-Jusqu'à midi, j'ai tout ce temps rien qu'à moi, autant en profiter !_

Cependant, malgré ses doutes, elle sentie bien un regard planer sur elle. C'est alors que sur sa cuisse gauche, elle vit ce qui semblait être les reflets du soleil dans un miroir. Elle leva sa tête pour apercevoir quelque chose de caché en haut des falaises non loin d'elle. En fronçant les sourcils, elle posa son chapeau de paille sur sa tête coiffée aujourd'hui que de deux couettes horizontales et tourna la chaise pliable dans un angle soigneusement étudié. Se couvrant d'une serviette, elle ouvra une nouvelle fois son livre mais pour le mettre sur sa tête.

Temari ne rêvait pas comme elle l'imaginait, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un en haut de cette dune. Il était couché sur le sable et semblait craintif d'être justement aperçut, télescope à la main. C'était un homme de cinquante ans qui semblait plutôt bien conservé pour son âge, les cheveux blancs ébouriffés, il était simplement en long caleçon rouge de bain. Le rose aux joues, il minaudait pour lui même en tournant souvent son regard d'un coin à l'autre pour éviter de se faire repérer.

-"Les filles ici sont superbes... si seulement la petite brunette pouvait enlever son t-shirt, je suis sûr qu'elle cache une jolie poitrine ! Et puis la blonde avec le chapeau, elle avait un si joli corps, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle se tourne avec une serviette en prime... Tient, y'a de nouvelles qui arrivent...joli décolleté !"

Il allait se tourner vers un groupe de jeunes femmes qui venaient d'arriver quand il sentit une ombre derrière lui. Se retournant, il aperçut Temari en maillot à une pièce blanc, les bras croisés et visiblement très en colère qui le regardait très sombrement. Le vieil homme avait pourtant juré l'avoir vu tout à l'heure allongée mais se rendit compte que ce ne devait être en fait que des serviettes rembourrées. Il rigola nerveusement face à cette jeune fille qui n'avait sûrement pas apprécié...

-"Alors, monsieur le voyeur, qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ?" Demanda cruellement Temari, un sourire avec plein de promesse de douleur derrière, faisant craquer ses doigts dans son poing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La tête de Tenten émergea au large. La fille en maillot une pièce vert avait décidé de battre en retraite de la bataille nautique des garçons. Trois fois, on lui avait défait ses tresses et profiter que son attention soit détournée par ses cheveux long pour la "noyer". Le désavantage d'être une fille... En même temps, Neji devait avoir ce même problème, c'est pour ça qu'il ne participait pas à ces jeux. Elle nagea un peu plus sur le côté pour croiser Lee qui continuait à nager, infatigable. Elle l'avait entendu se donner le défi de rester plus d'une minute sous l'eau en brasse. Elle passa son chemin, ne voulant pas le perturber.

Elle aperçut le matelas pneumatique sur lequel Shikamaru somnolait au soleil, une paire de lunette noire sur les yeux. Tenten eut un sourire mesquin et plongea dans l'eau pour nager jusqu'à lui le plus discrètement possible. Elle émergea juste derrière le matelas et eut du mal à s'empêcher de rigoler sur sa future farce. Elle prit le plus d'élan possible dans ses bras et renversa le matelas dans un grand cri de joie. Seulement, elle n'entendit pas le cri habituellement suivit d'un "plouf" sonore. Intriguée, elle retourna le matelas pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne.

-"J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de blague, mes cousins et mes cousines me l'ont faite à toutes les sauces."

Elle se retourna pour voir Shikamaru allongé sur un matelas de couleur différente. Il a du changer de place pendant qu'elle était sous l'eau. Grommelant pour la forme de sa blague ratée, elle repartie dans l'eau en pestant sur le manque de sens de l'amusement de Shikamaru. Celui ci ne prit pas la peine de lui lancer un regard désolé et remis ses lunettes de soleil, retournant à sa petite sieste sur la mer, tranquille.

Après quelques brasses, Tenten repéra Neji au loin en train de téléphoner au bord de la plage. Elle bannit toute idée de surprise, de blagues et de le balancer dans l'eau avec son portable. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée et il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier. C'est pourquoi elle s'approcha tranquillement à la brasse, curieuse de savoir à qui il parlait et de quoi. Elle eut sa réponse tout de suite :

-"Oui mon oncle, cette famille est correct et je n'ai pas vu d'alcool caché dans le frigo ou ailleurs, ni de drogue. Non, les garçons se tiennent tranquille, par contre, il y a eut un problème avec Naruto. Oui, encore lui..."

Tenten soupira dans l'eau, faisant des bulles. Son ami ne pouvait-il pas laisser cette pauvre Hinata tranquille deux minutes. Elle connaissait bien la famille de celle ci pour avoir été invitée par Neji avec Lee un jour. Le père était strict et froid aux premiers abords et ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression. Il n'avait pas montré de politesse envers ses "invités" et avait préféré se tenir à l'écart d'eux. Tenten avait aussi croisé la sœur cadette d'Hinata, Hanabi, celle ci semblait aussi soumise que sa grande sœur. Voir même plus. Et la mère était absente...

Donc, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Neji s'acharnait autant comme ça sur sa cousine. Certes avait été un peu adopté comme son grand frère mais il en faisait trop. Tenten trouvait qu'il ne faisait que gâcher la vie de sa "petite sœur" et la sienne à l'épier tout le temps. Hinata était grande maintenant, et elle était plus que raisonnable. Elle avait le droit comme tout le monde de s'amuser et d'avoir des copains. Tous comme Neji d'ailleurs.

Tenten émergea de l'eau, surprenant un peu Neji qui raccrocha immédiatement.

-"Aller, viens !" Déclara la brunette avec entrain, cachant son malaise de tout à l'heure."Y'a une grande falaise isolée plus loin et on doit avoir une bonne vue."

Sans lui laisser le temps, elle lui agrippa le poignet et le tira avec elle. Elle était bien décidée à lui faire profiter de ses vacances !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ca faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'on se plaignait à la serviette de rassemblement, le groupe en entier, même Gaara et Shino, avait très faim et le faisait sentir. Or, Temari, quand elle a disparut, avait prit avec elle la bourse qu'elle avait prévu pour le pique nique du midi et personne n'avait prévu d'en cas pour la plage. Après s'être défoulé en baignade et attendre jusqu'à une heure de l'après midi, ça devenait une véritable épreuve pour tout le monde. Naruto et Chôji avaient même simulé l'évanouissement tellement ils n'en pouvaient plus.

-"J'en ai marre, on lui fait confiance et résultat, elle disparaît en nous laissant seuls au monde ! Elle est nulle comme grande sœur, et pire comme animatrice !" grogna Kankuro, approuvé de peu par les autres.

-"On se croirait dans Koh-Lanta !" Commenta Sakura en regardant la mer.

-"Ou Lost." Continua Tenten

-"Ou Robinson..." Proposa Shikamaru

-"Vous allez pas toutes les faire !" Grogna Gaara.

-"On fait ce qu'on peut pour passer le temps !" Défendit Kiba.

Un grand soupire général se fit entendre quand la silhouette de ce qui devait ressembler à Temari arriva les bras chargés d'on ne savait quoi. Tous le monde eut un peu du mal à croire à ce miracle car elle n'était pas seule, un grand homme l'accompagnait également, les bras tout aussi chargés qu'elle. Quand elle fut assez visible, tout le monde se rua sur elle, heureusement, la blonde ayant prévu le coup, elle leur lança pratiquement les choses qu'elle avait dans les mains, c'est à dire de la nourriture.

Bien lui en prit car Naruto et les autres qui fonçaient sur elle pour l'attacher à un poteau au milieu de la mer pour laisser aux mouettes le soin de la grignoter se dévièrent de leur premier objectif. Ils étaient tous apparemment très affamés et se jetaient sur la bouffe comme des malheureux. Ils ne prêtèrent même pas d'attention à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. En fait, ce fut Gaara qui amena le sujet sur le tapis :

-"C'est qui celui là ?"


	12. Chapitre 12: Retour sans détour

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Yaoi.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques qu'ils sont arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note:Et voila le chapitre 12! Fin de cette journée de plage, youpi XD. Pas grand chose à dire à part bonne lecture. Et si vous avez des remarques ou des questions,n'hésitez pas.

* * *

Tous le monde regardait curieusement le nouvel adulte qu'avait rencontré Temari. Celui ci ne semblait pas très gêné d'être entouré d'adolescents, surtout les filles en fait. Avec un grand sourire, il s'était présenté comme étant Jiraya, le célèbre écrivain du Paradis du Batifolage. Naruto et d'autres avaient sursauté car c'était le livre que Kakashi, leur prof principale, adorait lire pendant qu'ils faisaient des exo ou des contrôles. Vu la tête du prof, tout le monde se doutait que ce n'était pas un livre pour les enfants. Mais maintenant qu'ils connaissaient l'auteur, ils en étaient sûrs.

-"Il a l'air d'un vieux pervers !" Avait déclaré Naruto avec un regard suspicieux. Le concerné ouvrit les yeux tout rond, outré, les autres firent de même et Temari étouffa un rire.

Après, évidement, il n'avait pas mentionné sa rencontre avec Temari. C'était assez simple, en voyant qu'il allait se faire tabasser avant d'être vendu aux autorités, Jiraya avait négocié son pardon auprès de Temari par un dépannage d'argent et quelques autres petits services douteux. Temari avait accepté tout de suite en voyant les avantages que ça allait lui donner. Elle avait surtout une idée bien précise en tête, elle était certes la plus grande du groupe mais elle n'avait pas encore sa majorité. Seulement, elle venait de s'enfiler un adulte dans la poche, qui semblait avoir des relations qui plus est. Cela ouvrait à pas mal de porte.

-"Mais alors, vous devez connaître plein de monde du showbiz' !" S'extasia Sakura devant cette personnalité, certes bizarre, mais quand même une personnalité connue.

-"En effet, j'ai des relations." Répondit l'homme en ignorant comme il pouvait le regard intense de Temari qui voulait dire: "Surtout au plumard!".

-"Vous connaissez la chanteuse Yui? » Interrogea Tenten

-"Et le Seiyu Akira Ishida!!" S'enhardit Lee.

-"Et l'actrice Ayako Wakao?" Demanda Hinata.

Euphorisant sous l'avalanche d'autant de fans, Jiraya fit sa diva et rigola d'une voix très snobe avant de répondre avec une fausse modestie hallucinante, exaspérant Temari et Naruto. Des étoiles dans les yeux, Sakura, les filles et quelques garçons se firent signer des autographes de la main de l'écrivain, faisant ricaner la blonde à couette. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir auprès d'elle. Le laissant divaguer auprès de cette bande d'adolescents aux hormones surchauffant, elle rejoignit ses frangins qui n'avaient prêté aucune attention à ce cirque, plus occupé à combler le trou qu'ils avaient à la place de l'estomac.

-"Désolé pour le retard, les gars."

-"C'est rien, au final, on a put manger." Déclara Gaara d'une voix calme, s'attirant un regard interloqué de sa sœur.

-"Et puis, on dirait que t'as réussi à te payer un larbin encore plus important que Shikamaru, ça devait valoir le coup!" Rigola Kankuro. Sa sœur acquiesça.

-"Ouai... à cause de la météo, j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas faire ce que j'ai prévu dans le programme. Peut être que ce type pourra m'être utile."

-"Surtout qu'il a l'air d'avoir des relations."

-"T'es quand même pas croyable, une minette encore mineure qui se met dans la poche un vieux de cinquante balais!" Intervint Naruto, assez impressionné

-"Crois moi, ça c'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle peut réellement faire. Elle n'a montré qu'un infime partie de son talent de manipulatrice"

-"Vraiment ?"

-"Ce n'est pas ma sœur pour rien." Conclu Gaara avant de se concentrer sur son paquet de chips, saveur barbecue.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil sur le vieux qui se vantait d'avoir rencontrer un quelconque acteur célèbre lors d'une soirée de gala. Sakura et Tenten, des cœurs à la place des yeux, l'écoutaient comme s'il il faisait des déclarations enflammés d'amour. Il remarqua que Hinata avait été entraîné loin de ce vieux pervers par Neji qui estimait qu'il n'était pas bon pour elle de fréquenter quelqu'un comme lui. Le blondinet haussa les sourcils ; certes, il était d'accord avec Neji dans le contexte mais c'était à Hinata seule de décider ce qui était pour son bien ou non...

oOoOoOoOoOoO

L'après midi à la plage s'était plutôt bien passée pour la bande d'ado en vacance. Après le départ de Jiraya, les activités juvéniles avaient repris leur plein. Sakura, Hinata et Temari s'en étaient retournées à leur petite bronzette. Sakura et Tenten avaient réussis au passage à arracher Hinata à son pull pour qu'elle puisse enfin laisser ses seins s'exhiber face au soleil (et aux regards de certains pervers dont on taira le nom). La pauvre ne pouvant supporter cette position avait passé le reste de l'après midi sur le dos et souvent, on se demandait si les rougeurs sur ses joues n'étaient vraiment du qu'au gène...

Après une longue baignade, Naruto avait improviser une partie de Beach volley avec Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Kankuro, Lee, Kiba et étonnement, Gaara. Avec Lee dans leur équipe, Tenten, Gaara et Naruto en avaient mis plein la vue à l'équipe adverse. Naruto s'amusait d'ailleurs à narguer Sasuke en faisant une dance débile derrière Lee. L'Uchiwa se vengea à son service en visant bien la tête du blond, le ballon n'ayant été rattrapé par personne, même Lee avait été distrait par quelque chose (sûrement Sakura se dorant au soleil). Finalement, c'est sur une accumulation de matches épuisants qui les menaient tous ex-aequo qu'ils arrêtèrent.

Pendant tout ce temps, Shikamaru, Chôji et Shino étaient restés introuvables. Temari soupçonnait le premier de tout faire pour l'éviter, elle et ses exigences d'impératrice. Chôji, lui, aurait apparemment passé l'après midi à graisser la patte à un vendeur de chichis et beignets. Quand à Shino, les mystères de la nature restent à être élucidés. Mais comme il était là au moment du départ, personne ne se posa de question. Car oui, le moment de quitter la plage arriva très rapidement et il fallut tout ranger pour éviter de rater le dernier bus qui les ramènerait.

-"Allez, magnez vous!!"Grogna Temari."Si ça continue, je laisse vos affaires en plan et tant pis si vous rentrez à pied!!"

Même Gaara n'y coupa pas et du aider les autres à ranger les affaires. De son côté, Tenten était plutôt contente d'elle, en plus d'avoir réussi à décoincer Neji et le mettre dans l'ambiance de vacance, elle avait (avec l'aide de Temari qui lui avait soufflé cette idée) dévoiler au monde entier(ou au moins à leur bande) que Hinata était devenu une femme, une vrai. La pauvre n'osait d'ailleurs plus regarder dans les yeux qui que ce soit dans la gente masculine, encore moins Naruto. Heureusement qu'elle avait put détourner l'attention de Neji à ce moment là. Celui ci aurait pété les plombs.

_-Il faudrait qu'il arrête de prendre son rôle de "grand frère" trop au sérieux._ Soupira intérieurement Tenten.

C'est vrai, elle se préoccupait de Neji parce que même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques années, elle l'admirait. Il était toujours bon à l'école, dans presque toutes les matières, il avait toujours de bonnes idées pour les projets, côté sport, il ne se relâchait pas et pour ne rien gâcher, il était plutôt mignon. La brune rougit un petit peu. Pas qu'elle éprouvait une quelconque attirance pour lui! C'était surtout un bon ami qui avait une bonne réputation auprès des filles, voila tout !

Forte à cette dernière idée, elle rejoignit le groupe qui se battait avec le dernier parasol pour les aider. En la voyant revenir, une petite teinte rose sur les joues, Sakura se dit que cette journée de plage n'était qu'un

avant goût de ce que les vacances leur réservaient. Remettant sa petite robe rose transparente derrière son maillot, elle prit la glacière d'une main et un sac de serviette de route.

-"Direction l'arrêt de bus!" Annonça Temari avant d'ouvrir la marche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari avait craint qu'ils arrivent en retard et que le bus leur passe sous le nez et en ne voyant rien à leur arrivé, elle avait vraiment paniqué. Heureusement, le moyen de transport public était arrivé à peine deux minutes après qu'ils aient rejoint l'arrêt de bus. Celui ci n'était pas plein à craquer mais il n'était pas vide non plus. Ils étaient une petite dizaine, tous les sièges étaient pris et personne ne descendait. Avec leurs petits bagages, ils entrèrent sous les yeux des passagers qui croyaient à une colonie de vacance abandonnée. S'ils savaient...

Temari rentra la première pour les billets de tous le monde, puis elle fut suivit par la bande. La blonde à couette était restée devant, à côté du chauffeur (reflexe avec Sasori oblige) avec Sasuke, Kiba et Hinata non loin d'elle qui se tenaient prés d'un siège. Shino avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à trouver une place libre et Tenten, debout à côté de lui, en avait perdu son latin. Neji se tenait à la même barre que Kankuro, prévoyant le coup. Naruto resta simplement planté au milieu debout en compagnie de Sakura. Gaara était tout à l'arrière et se tenait avec les poignets accrochés en haut du bus prévu à cet effet. Shikamaru et Lee étaient contre une vitre ou il n'y avait pas de siège.

Le départ se fit un peu brutal et comme prévu, Naruto et Sakura eurent du mal à garder leur équilibre et il leur fallut bien s'accrocher à l'un l'autre pour garder l'équilibre. Kankuro et Neji ricanèrent en voyant qu'ils avaient été assez bêtes pour oublier de prendre un point d'appuie. Naruto faisait son possible pour éviter de toucher Sakura sur les parties sensibles, sachant que c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ne l'envoya pas valser d'un coup de poing. Cependant, la fille aux cheveux rose était pourtant bien trop occuper à prendre un bon point d'appuie sur lui pour le remarquer.

D'un coup, un étrange phénomène les sépara et Naruto se retrouva projeté en avant, vite rattrapé par le col de sa chemise orange par Tenten avant qu'il ne tombe sur une personne. De son côté, Sakura atterrit directement contre le corps de Lee.

_-Elle... elle est contre moi... pour la deuxième fois de ce voyage. _C'est la seule chose que Lee réalisa avant de parvenir à la conclusion que quelqu'un l'aimait là haut ou qu'en tout cas, les bus avaient un effet bénéfique sur ses relations.

Sakura, gênée par cette situation, tenta tant bien que mal de se détacher de lui mais c'était peine perdue ; dés qu'elle réussissait à tenir seule sur ses jambes, un nouveau virage la refaisait perdre son équilibre et c'est Lee qui la rattrapait avant qu'elle ne tombe. Au bout du compte, c'est lui qui l'empêchait de rouler partout. Se résignant, elle s'accrocha alors solidement au débardeur vert bouteille du brun qui prit une jolie teinte pivoine, se demandant si un jour, ce sera au torse de Sasuke qu'elle pourrait faire ça. Devant, Kiba l'avait bien remarqua et fit une remarque :

-"On dirait que Lee devient chanceux... Peut être que Sakura sortira enfin avec lui, ça laisserait Naruto libre... et tu pourras le consoler."

Alors qu'il faisait un clin d'œil à une Hinata rougissante de ce stratagème, Sasuke avait tourné la tête et aperçut lui aussi le manège que ces deux là faisaient. Fronçant les sourcils, il se sentit agacé pour une raison quelconque. Il se demandait si Sakura était tombé tellement bas qu'elle ferait du charme à un autre garçon sous son nez pour le rendre jaloux. Non, ce n'était pas possible, le brun trouvait que ça ne collait pas. Sakura n'était pas ce genre de fille qui faisait des coups bas et il était sûr à deux cent pour cent que pour un stratagème pareil, elle aurait utilisé d'abord Naruto avant Lee, rien que pour la question esthétique !

Il tourna la tête définitivement de ce spectacle. De toute façon, en quoi les relations de Sakura l'intéressaient-il ?

Celle qui faisait l'objet d'une telle polémique se doutait un peu qu'elle était regardée de travers par les autres à cause de sa position. Elle savait qu'elle attirait Lee mais elle avait été loin d'imaginé que c'était autant au sens physique. Toujours est-il que collée contre son torse (bien musclé au passage, on peut au moins lui reconnaître ça), il faudra qu'elle songe à une manière de se disculper même si c'était flagrant que sa situation était un simple problème de place dans ce car.

Soupirant doucement, elle colla sa tête contre le torse de Lee, fatiguée de tant d'émotion. Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas calculé, c'est qu'elle se serrait tellement contre lui pour garder l'équilibre que Lee sentit ses jambes flageoler .En sentant sa tête et ses cheveux couleur bonbon lui chatouillant le cou, il ne pouvait plus se tenir correctement bien longtemps. Et un virage plus violent que les autres les firent pratiquement voler vers l'arrière du bus.

Les deux se virent passer par le par brise arrière mais il n'en fut rien. A l'inverse, Sakura butta le ventre de Lee qui lui même avait atterrit contre quelqu'un qui l'avait rattrapé de justesse. Et il s'agissait simplement de Gaara qui avait réussi à les capturer au vol. Les deux étaient loin de s'imaginer qu'il aurait eut une telle force. C'était assez éffrayant.

-"Dé...désolé Gaara-Kun !" S'excusa vivement Lee, très gêné de cette position.

Le concerné ne dit rien, maintenant les deux personnes contre lui d'un bras pour éviter un autre incident. Sakura se dit que sur ce coup là, elle devait être maudite: d'abord, elle se retrouvait dans une situation incongrue avec un garçon peu gâté par la nature qui en pinçait pour elle devant tout le monde et puis, elle atterrissait contre quelqu'un qui semblait avoir juré sa mort pour une raison obscur. La fille aux yeux verts était pratiquement sûre que si Lee n'était pas entre eux, il l'aurait égorgée tout de suite, ne ratant pas une occasion si belle.

Pourtant, le roux semblait étrangement calme et ne disait rien, se contentant de garder l'équilibre le mieux qu'il pouvait avec son autre bras. Lee avait son bras d'une main, celui de Sakura de l'autre et c'était un peu une sorte de chaîne qui se jouait entre eux. Une chaîne humaine un peu étrange ou chacun était relié à l'autre aussi bien par le physique que par les sentiments. Et les deux personnes rattachées au rouquin se demandaient si elles allaient pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Quelqu'un d'autre n'avait pas eut de chance dans ce bus. Il s'agissait de Shikamaru. A cause du même virage violent de tout à l'heure, il avait perdu à son tour l'équilibre et avait roulé jusqu'aux pieds de Temari. Celle avait haussé un sourcil avec mépris, comme si elle était une reine regardant un esclave soumis. Puis l'avait relevé sans aucune délicatesse avec quelques insultes. Le pauvre brun avait du s'accrocher à la même barre qu'elle et savait qu'elle lui préparait encore un coup fumant. Ca se voyait à la lueur étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

_-Cette fille me déteste. Ca se voit, elle m'en veut personnellement. Sinon elle m'aurait gracié moi aussi._

En effet, Shikamaru avait été mis au courant de "l'affranchissement" de Chôji en échange de bons petits plats. Si c'était aussi simple que ça, Temari aurait put faire la même chose pour lui mais non... Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi! D'accord, ils s'étaient battus plusieur fois. D'accord, il s'amusait à la provoquer avec ses propos machos mais il le faisait avec tout le monde et on ne lui en voulait pas à ce point. Ou peut être qu'elle était juste susceptible... Pourtant, elle n'en n'avait pas l'air. C'était plutôt une fille forte qui ne se laisse pas dominer par ses émotions.

Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi tant de haine se dégageait d'elle, il n'en n'avait pas l'envie, encore moins le courage. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ce bus arrive rapidement pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer et oublier qu'il est l'esclave de cette fille impulsive, colérique, cruelle et manipulatrice. Quand il pense que Naruto l'avait charrié sur la devise "Qui aime bien, châtie bien" quand il a apprit qu'il s'est battu contre elle. Quel idiot! Qui voudrait sortir avec une fille pareille? Qui était assez _maso_ pour ça ?

Sûrement pas lui, il en était intimement convaincu !

Et c'est sur cette bonne pensée qu'il sentit que le car ralentissait, signe d'un arrêt proche.


	13. Chapitre 13: Journée à la Villa

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Shonen-ai.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques surprises. Une fois arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note: Voila le chapitre 13. Je sais que je mets du temps à poster mes chapitres. Dans celui ci, ben, toujours Temari qui gère tout comme une pro'. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que les perso principaux de cette fic sont majoritairement Sakura et Temari.

* * *

Le lendemain matin de cette sortie à la plage, Temari avait fait une annonce au petit déjeuner. Ce fut un peu plus facile pour elle car cette fois, elle avait bien mis les "réveillés" d'un côté et les "endormis" de l'autre. Il y avait donc beaucoup moins de bazar que la veille. Outre, tous le monde en rentrant avait tellement été fatigué qu'à neuf heures, seul Gaara était encore resté éveillé. Cela mettait d'ailleurs Lee mal à l'aise de savoir que le garçon en dessous de lui ne dormait jamais. Bref, ce matin, tous le monde était bien reposé mais tous dans le pâté.

-"Bon, le bus ne passera pas aujourd'hui. Apparemment, tous les mardis et jeudis, il prend une destination différente et ne passe pas parla Villa."

-"Pourquoi?" Demanda Naruto entre deux cuillères de céréales au chocolat.

-"Jour de marché, les places sont bloqués et donc, il fait un détour." Répondit la jeune fille à couettes blonde."Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous veulent retourner à la plage aujourd'hui mais si c'est le cas, on devra y aller tous et revenir à pied."

Tous le monde réfléchissait. En jugeant comment ils étaient arrivés crevés hier soir, tenant à peine debout dans le bus, ce n'était pas la peine d'y songer. Certains (plutôt certaines) n'étaient même pas passés par la case "cuisine" et s'étaient couchés direct après une simple douche. En comptant le nombre de jours qui leur restait à tous, autant éviter les galères. La "Shikamaru-attitude" finit par se faire contagieuse et presque tout le monde décida qu'il valait mieux rester à la Villa aujourd'hui. Adjugé, vendu, ils en firent part à Temari.

-"Très bien..." Répondit celle ci qui s'y attendait."On va en profiter pour vous familiariser avec les locaux."

-"Comment ça?" S'interrogea Tenten

-"Vous croyez vraiment que deux "chambres", un salon, des WC, une salle de bain et une cuisine sont les seuls éléments de la Villa?"

-"Ben, le premier étage est out t'as dis." Fit Kiba

-"Ha!" Tiqua Sakura." Maintenant que j'y pense, dans le couloir qui mène aux deux chambres, y'a une porte au fond!"

-"C'est la salle de jeu."

Tout le monde la regarda sans comprendre et elle expliqua que par salle de jeu, elle voulait dire l'endroit ou tous les jeux de sociétés étaient rangés mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi des petits jeux de quand ils étaient enfants, elle et ses frères, que ses parents avaient décidé de faire emménager ici. Il y avait des chevaux de bois, des petits trains, deux balançoires et des malles entières remplies de jouets divers et variés. Evidement, il y avait d'autres jeux un peu plus adultes qui trônaient sur une grand commode prévu pour cela.

-"A part ça, si vous regardez bien à côté des escaliers, il y a une autre porte."Expliqua la blonde à couette, sachant que comme les escaliers étaient situés près de la première porte d'entrée, ils n'avaient pas du y faire gaffe. Neji lui demanda cyniquement ou cette mystérieuse porte menait.

-"Une pièce intermédiaire avec d'autres portes... on l'a faîte décoré légèrement avec les objets familiaux."

N'en pouvant plus de ce suspens, Naruto explosa et lui demanda par tous les dieux les autres pièces de cette satanée Villa d'un ton à réveiller les morts. Il avait surprit tous le monde en hurlant de la sorte, ce qui ne plut pas à tout le monde : il se prit deux torgnoles, l'une de Sakura, l'autre de Temari et Sasuke le ramena contre lui en l'étranglant avec son bras pour le calmer une bonne fois pour toute. Passé cet accident, Temari s'expliqua enfin:

-"L'une mène au jardin derrière la maison, et donc à la piscine extérieur, la deuxième mène à une grande salle prévue pour les réceptions de mon père qui mène également au jardin et la troisième mène à la piscine intérieur. C'est bon, tout est clair?"

Personne ne répondit, tellement abasourdit par cette nouvelle. Ils savaient que Temari était née dans une famille aisée... très aisée mais alors là ! Et ils n'avaient vu que le réez de chaussé, ayant remarqué que la Villa comportait en tout trois étages! Temari ne laissait décidément aucune chose au hasard et c'était très bien comme ça. Curieux d'en apprendre plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la dite porte pour visiter un peu plus les locaux. Seuls Tenten et Lee voulaient d'abord voir à quoi ressemblait la salle de jeu.

Une fois seule avec ses frères, Temari déclara d'une voix profondément solennelle, comme préparée à partir en guerre :

-"C'est là que les ennuies commencent les gars. A partir de maintenant, considérée que la Villa peut prendre feu à chaque instant. C'est pour ça qu'on va devoir se préparer à tout. Kankuro, tu veux bien aller voir dans la salle de jeux ce qu'ils fabriquent pendant que je vais voir les autres."

-"Non merci, sans façon!!" S'exclama le brun.

-"Et pourquoi ça?"

-"Depuis qu'il s'est fait plumé par Tenten aux jeux d'arcade, il lui fait la gueule et refuse de se retrouver seul avec elle." Expliqua Gaara d'un ton neutre

-"Tu resteras toujours un eternel gamin, pas vrai!" Gronda la grande sœur d'un ton amusé. "Bon, Gaara, toi tu vas voir ce qu'ils foutent aux jeux! Moi je vais vérifier dehors. J'ai peur qu'ils mettent ma piscine sans dessus dessous, je vous laisse!" Sur ces mots, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les ados qui s'étaient sûrement précipité vers le jardin.

Gaara partit à son tour vers la porte du fond du couloir, laissant son frère planté là au hall qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

-"Ben... moi je vais voir dans la piscine intérieur." S'ordonna-t-il à lui même avant de joindre le geste à la parole

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Temari avait bien prévu son coup car après avoir constatés par eux même que la piscine extérieur était de la taille d'une Olympique, les garçons ne se firent pas prier deux fois et partir chercher leur maillot de bain de rechange pour faire trempette. Les filles avaient eut la même idée sauf que ce n'était pas pour se baigner mais pour se faire bronzer en terrasse. Etant donné que celle ci était près de la piscine, derrière la maison et isolée du reste du monde par les arbres derrière, elles n'avaient pas à craindre que des passants se rincent l'œil en les voyant ainsi.

La piscine n'était pas loin de la terrasse mais assez pour éviter les éclaboussures. Elle était très grande, à peu près. Quinze mètre de long sur deux mètres de large, à peu près quatre mètres de profondeur là ou l'eau était la plus profonde. Le terrain de jeu préféré des garçons qui s'amusaient à plonger, s'éclabousser, se noyer, se pousser et qui d'autre encore sait ce qu'on peut faire comme bêtises aquatiques. Même Shikamaru et Neji s'étaient prêtés au jeu et si le premier se débrouillait bien, le deuxième était toujours prit en traite à cause de ses cheveux longs. Tenten l'encourageait de (très) loin par solidarité.

Celle ci était allongée sur des chaises longues en compagnie de ses copines qu'elle avait rejointe de la salle de jeu. Presque toutes avaient des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et un chapeau sur la tête. Même Hinata avait fait tomber le t-shirt après bien des efforts de la part des filles et s'exhibait sur le dos au soleil, rougissant sous le coup de la chaleur. La discussion avait été lancée par Sakura sur Ino et son petit copain:

-"Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle a toujours eut un faible pour ce genre de garçon!"

-"Vous êtes bien copines toutes les deux parce que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, toi aussi." répliqua la brune en gloussant.

-"Tenten!" protesta la fille aux cheveux roses en piquant un far

-"Ne me dit pas que Sai ne t'a pas tapé dans l'œil comme Sasuke!"

-"Je pense qu'elle a raison, Sakura-San... Sai-Kun et Sasuke-Kun se ressemble quand même beaucoup." Fit remarquer innocemment Hinata.

-"A propos, ça en est ou, vous deux?"

-"Comme d'habitude... le blizzard total. Et la scène avec Lee hier ne m'a pas aidé..." déprima l'ado aux yeux verts, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir briser ce mal entendu et si elle ne dégageait pas des phéromones bizarres.

-"Ni lui je te ferais remarquer. Hier, il était comme sur un petit nuage et je n'arrivais pas à engager une discussion sérieuse avec lui." Cette affirmation ne fit que renforcer plus Sakura dans son désespoir. Le fait que Lee se fasse de fausses idées va encore lui retomber dessus quand elle le repoussera une énième fois, la faisant encore passer pour la méchante.

-"Il faut lui laisser le temps je pense... il est timide, ça se comprend." Dit Hinata, comprenant bien la chose.

-"Lee? Ouai, je suis d'accord mais Sasuke, à mon avis, c'est parce qu'il est trop coincé!"

-"Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te donner tort Tenten... mais je pense que s'il est comme ça, c'est qu'il a ses propres raisons." Défendit Sakura, assez agacée.

Elle le savait car suite à une discussion quelque peu froide avec le brun de ses rêves en cinquième, celui ci lui avait fait comprendre plus ou moins implicitement que comme Naruto, tous ses moments n'avaient pas été joyeux durant son enfance. Ayant critiqué Naruto à cause de son manque de discipline juste avant, Sakura s'était sentit mal à l'aise à cause de ça. Et c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle sympathisa avec Naruto et fit de son mieux pour paraître agréable avec lui. Autant par culpabilité que pour faire plaisir à Sasuke.

-"Avec Naruto-Kun, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'entendait quand même assez bien." Remarqua la jeune Hyuuga en rougissant légèrement.

-"Ben tient, puisqu'on parle de ton Naruto-Kun, dis nous comment ça avance, toi aussi!" Taquina Tenten.

-"Me... Je... je sais pas..."

-"Ma pauvre Hinata... je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un encore plus pire que moi en histoire d'amour. Bouge-toi les fesses bon sang!" Grogna Sakura. Elle était un peu agacée que depuis le temps que Naruto lui courait après, celui ci ne voyait pas qu'une jolie fille n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. C'était tellement désespérant qu'on avait envie d'étrangler le gars en question et secouer la fille dans tous les sens.

-"Je...je sais, Kiba avait le même plan. Il m'a dit qu'il... qu'il faut que j'essaie de me retrouver...seule avec... avec lui..." Expliqua la jeune fille à la frange en se triturant les doigts.

-"Bonne idée! Organiser un rendez vous amoureux sans que ça en ai l'air!" S'exclama Sakura. "Mais bon, faut trouver ou et comment."

-"Et bien préparer l'endroit en avance." Rajouta Tenten."Genre une sortie en groupe puis on te laisse seule avec lui pour que tu puisses lui dire ce que tu veux. Par contre, faut que tu t'y prépares."

-"Kiba m'a dit ça aussi... il m'a dit qu'il allait tout faire pour savoir tout de Naruto pour que je puisse bien tenir."

-"Ok... donc on a du pain sur la planche pour notre Hina-chan. Je vais appeler cette mission secrète : CH!"

-"Pourquoi CH?" Demanda Sakura.

-"Caser Hinata!" Rigola Tenten avant de se faire réprimander par la concernée qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Pendant ce temps, la fille aux cheveux rose repensait à sa propre mission secrète qui s'appelait SS (Séduire Sasuke).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Reste avec nous, idiot!!"Beugla Sasuke à côté d'un Naruto qui recrachait la tasse qu'il avait bue, lui administrant des claques dans le dos pour l'aider. Naruto s'était fait prendre par surpris par Chôji qui l'avait fait couler à pic en sautant sur lui de toute sa masse. Le pauvre blond cru qu'il allait vraiment y passer cette fois.

Il se dégagea de Sasuke en le fusillant d'un regard noir, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser l'aider comme ça.

-"C'est bon, abrutit, j'allais pas me noyer!" Rétorqua le garçon aux yeux bleus avec un regard assassin."Si je retrouve ce con, je lui fait payer au centuple ce qu'il m'a fait!"

-"Imbécile, tu tiens tant que ça à te noyer!"

-"Me traite pas d'imbécile, imbécile!!" L'engueulade se termina bien sûr par un catch dans l'eau à deux mètres de profondeur.

Naruto prit Sasuke par le cou par derrière en s'agrippant à son dos, les jambes enroulant son torse pour l'entrainer avec lui dans l'eau en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Celui ci se défendit et le fit voler au dessus de lui en se penchant, le faisant plonger la tête la première. Le blondinet resta sous l'eau pour lui agripper les jambes et remonter à la surface. Sasuke sauta par surprise hors de l'eau et atterrit directement sur Naruto. Les éclaboussures arrivaient même à atteindre les filles qui grognaient de mécontentement.

Temari qui passait par là en maillot de bain et en talon, lunette de soleil sur les yeux et chapeau sur la tête, soupira devant ce spectacle. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle avait le plus de mal à gérer ici après les crises de colères de Gaara, c'était bien les engueulades entre ces deux là. D'après Sakura, ça ne datait pas d'avant hier et des études étaient en cour pour savoir si c'était biologique chez eux, de se sauter à la gorge dés le premier regard échangé. Le problème était que leur dispute ne restait généralement jamais entre eux, elles prenaient toujours une tournure démesurée (comme ce fameux baiser forcé dont elle eu entendu parler)

Elle prit un ballon de plage et le lança vers eux pour arrêter ce conflit aquatique.

-"Je vous interdis de vous entretuer dans ma maison, vous avez compris ! Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité alors au premier mort, je ne répond plus de ce qui peut arriver à l'assassin." Son regard glacial appuya bien ses dires et à ce moment là, un certain Nara se dit une énième fois qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'engager dans l'armée de l'air pour financer ses vacances auprès de sa tante plutôt que de suivre cette fille machiavélique. La première fois, on ne vous croyait pas quand on le disait, mais après trente secondes, tous doutes est écarté sur cette affirmation : Temari est belle est bien la grande sœur de Gaara.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent et se boudèrent mutuellement l'un à l'autre en repartant chacun d'un côté de la piscine. Temari put souffler.

-"Un jour, je sens qu'il faudra que je les attache et bâillonne dans la même pièce pour les forcer à s'entendre..."

-"Bonne idée mais les coups de tête, ça existe tu sais."

La blonde sursauta à cette voix grave inattendue. Gaara avait un de ses dons pour flanquer des sueurs froides! Discret, glacial et une aura meurtrière; tout ce qu'il faut pour intimider n'importe quel truand.

-"Gaara... si tu veux me tuer par crise cardiaque, utilise un moyen plus simple comme un cahier et un stylo par exemple..." Un instant passa sous silence avant qu'elle ne reprit."T'étais pas sensé surveiller la salle de jeu?"

-"C'est bon, ya qu'une personne et il est juste occupé à regarder nos anciens jeu de société. Ici vous êtes quinze pour deux!"

-"Puisque la surveillance t'inquiète autant, va voir ce que fabriquent Kiba et Neji au fond du jardin, et que ça saute!!"

Grommelant pour la forme, Gaara s'exécuta à la grande surprise de Temari qui se serait plutôt attendue à se faire remballer. Se demandant si c'est les vacances qui le faisaient ramollir, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite son portable sonner. C'est Sakura qui le lui fit remarquer de loin. Reprenant ses esprits, elle partit à la recherche de son pantalon blanc dans lequel elle avait mit son portable. Après trente secondes, elle le trouva et décrocha de justesse.

-"Ouai?"

La conversation dura cinq minutes et elle dut s'isoler un peu pour s'entendre parler et éviter les éclaboussures de la piscine et les oreilles indiscrètes. Après la conversation, elle raccrocha avec un petit sourire.

-"Ce soir, on a de la compagnie!"


	14. Chapitre 14: Soirée tranquille

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Shonen-ai.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques qu'ils sont arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note: Désolée de la traine, je promet un rythme plus régulier à partir de maintenant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

-"Temari, tu peux m'expliquer à quoi ça rime, ce cirque ?" Demanda le plus calmement possible son petit frère.

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Kankuro." Répondit la concernée en mettant les assiettes les unes après les autres sur la table pour le repas de ce soir.

-"Je te parle du fait de tous nous réquisitionner ce soir. Soit disant qu'à partir de sept heures, on est tous obligés de se réunir dans le salon ! »

-"Et alors, ça te pose un problème?" Gronda l'ainée en stoppant le micro onde qui cuisait le repas de ce soir (Croc monsieur fais maison).

-"OUIIIII!" Gémit le brun avec des larmes exagérés." Y'a une super série qu'ils passent à la télé on en est à l'épisode 3 et elle passe à huit heure et demi!!"

-"Et alors ? » Demanda froidement l'adolescente avec les couettes

-"Et alors ce soir, c'est la suite de l'épisode

-"Et bien vous vous en passerez ce soir parce qu'à partir de sept heures, c'est tout le monde dans le salon, sans exception!"

-"Même Gaara?"

-"Même Gaara."

Kankuro regarda d'un air étrange Temari comme si celle ci s'était métamorphosée en reine de cœur dans Alice aux Pays des merveilles. Si elle affirmait que Gaara venait, c'était qu'il s'était par un quelconque miracle plié à l'autorité de sa sœur. C'était l'effet du soleil ou quoi ? Kankuro avait une sorte d'instinct pour ça et il savait que le premier signe d'une chose anormal qui se pointait était souvent succédé par des événements ingérables et tous aussi paranormales. C'était peut être le moment de téléphoner à Papa et de lui déclarer que passer les vacances en stages pour gérer une entreprise était ce dont il rêvait depuis longtemps...

-"Ino Yamanaka et son copain vont passer la soirée avec nous." S'expliqua enfin la blonde à couette.

-"Ha..."Un ange passa entre les deux frangins. "En quel honneur et en quoi ça nous concerne?"

-"Je ne sais pas... leurs parents les ont jarreté dehors pour un dîner en amoureux chacun de leur côté..."

-"Gné? Et alors ? Pourquoi réquisitionner tout le monde juste pour deux personnes?"

-"Ben... Lee est venu me voir tout à l'heure, il a trouvé plein de jeux de sociétés dans la salle de jeu. Des trucs que je ne pensais même pas qu'on avait. Il a passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à les trier et les ranger, alors je me suis dit, autant organiser une soirée jeu."

-"Et bien sûr, tu n'as pas pensé que d'autres avaient des projets ce soir." Grogna Kankuro, frustré de rater sa série à cause d'un couple d'amoureux qui vient squatter.

-"Non et je préfère. Quand j'imagine ce que vous pouvez faire le soir quand je ne vous surveille pas, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos. Ce soir, au moins, je vous aurais à l'œil."

-"Et merde..."

Temari ignora le juron et sortit les crocs monsieur du micro onde qui puait le fromage fondu. Les déposant sur des assiettes, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour débarrasser la cuisine de cette odeur. Juste à ce moment, Sakura passait devant la cuisine et sentait l'odeur affecte émanant des casse-dalle. S'approchant de plus près, elle mit une main devant sa bouche en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Sans donner d'explication, elle fouilla dans un placard pour trouver des noix de muscade et un rappeur. Elle choisit un des crocs au hasard et râpât la noix au dessus puis elle mit l'assiette à part en s'expliquant enfin :

-"Sasuke déteste tout ce qui est crémeux ou laitier si ce n'est pas saupoudré de noix de muscade. Je réserve cette assiette pour lui."

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle mit l'assiette de Sasuke à part puis s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Une fois partie, il était évident entre les deux membres de la famille Sabaku que Haruno avait du faire des recherches approfondis pour aller jusqu'à savoir ça de l'Uchiwa. Ou peut être que c'était juste à force de l'observer tout le temps...

-"Elle l'aime vraiment, son Sasuke..." Déclara enfin Temari avec un sourire moqueur avant d'appeler tout le monde pour venir manger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut à peu près une heure après le repas que le bruit de sonnette retentit à travers toute la maison. Devinant d'avance qui c'était, Temari se leva du canapé du salon pour aller ouvrir, accompagnée de Sakura. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Ino tout sourire accompagné de Sai, collé à elle. Les deux portaient une petite veste car la nuit était assez froide, surtout au bord de la mer avec la brise maritime. Ino se jeta dans les bras de Sakura, assez contente de revoir sa meilleure amie.

-"Alors ma Saku-chan ! Comment ça été pendant mon absence?" Demanda la blonde toute guillerette.

-"Couci-couça..." Répondit sa copine."Disons que Naruto à été moins collant de d'habitude..." Elle omit bien évidement de mentionné Lee qui lui, a été beaucoup trop collé à elle à son goût ces derniers temps.

-"Et Sasuke-Kun?"

Une grosse ambiance déprimante tomba soudainement et lourdement au pallier de la porte, faisant comprendre à l'adolescente aux yeux turquoise que ça n'avait pas avancé d'un millimètre. Que ça s'était même empiré! Sai et Temari rigolèrent nerveusement pendant qu'Ino tapota l'épaule de Sakura en signe de compassion. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas gagner pour sa Saku-chan et qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un gros coup de main. Après tout, Ino connaissait bien le caractère de Sasuke pour l'avoir admirer pendant plus de six ans. Et elle savait que celui ci était très dur à cerner. Actuellement, celui qui était le plus proche de lui, c'était Naruto... alors c'est pour dire.

-"Aller, courage ma jolie! Si ton cerveau s'est proportionnellement développé avec ton front, tu trouveras bien un moyen de l'attirer dans tes filets!"

Pendant que Sakura retrouva vite la forme en tapotant du poing son amie qui avait abordé un des sujets sensibles, Temari et Sai se demandèrent si Ino avait réellement eut l'attention de réconforter Sakura par amitié. Un "GROSSE TRUITE!!" bien placé confirma aux deux individus leur pensée : L'amour qui existait entre elle, c'était vraiment vache ! Après quelques temps, la blonde courut se réfugier dans les bras de son copain pour échapper à la colère de la rose. Temari en profita pour raisonner Sakura.

-"Conserve ton énergie pour séduire ton copain au lieu de le gaspiller à hurler sur ta copine !"

Les deux amies furent tirées jusqu'au salon de force ou pratiquement tout le monde attendait devant la télé. Les saluts furent courts étant donné que Ino n'était pas proche avec tout le monde, Sai encore moins.

-"Alors Ino... toi aussi tu t'es faite jetée par ta famille." Demanda Shikamaru avec un sourire ironique.

-"Ouai! T'as vu ça, ils ont osé me faire ça à moi, leur propre fille!!" Dramatisa la blonde en exagérant le ton, faisant rigoler ses deux amis.

-"Aller, c'est pas si grave que ça!" Sourit Chôji.

-"Et puis, on est là pour te réconforter, après tout." Continua Shikamaru en posant une main sur son épaule.

Temari fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ailleurs car le reste du groupe commença à la harceler pour savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire durant la soirée. Elle pensait pourtant avoir été assez claire : une soirée jeu ! C'était pourtant pas compliquer à comprendre. Seulement quand vient la question du "Quel jeu ?", elle se retourna vivement vers Lee, espérant qu'il avait trouvé des trucs intéressants parmi ces vieilleries (si on peut appeler ça comme ça, les jeux étaient importés de pays qui étaient en avance juste pour eux).

-"Heu, y'a un Monopoli de luxe... un Scrabble..." Enuméra le brun aux grands sourcils

-"Rhaaa, noooon, c'est des trucs de vieux et c'est trop compliqué!!" Geignit Naruto, ayant déjà mal aux crâne d'avance.

-"T'es lourd ! Moi je gagne tout le temps à ces jeux!" Grogna Sakura. Evidement qu'elle gagnait à ces jeux, elle connaissait les combines par cœur.

-"Sinon, y'a des jeux de sept familles."

-"HORS DE QUESTION!!" S'exclama Sasuke, désormais traumatisé par ce jeu à cause d'une certaine tête blonde.

-"Ok, ok... Un jeu de carte banale ? On pourrait jouer à la bataille, au poker..."

-"Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée..." Fit Temari, prévoyant d'avance que ce genre de jeu finit toujours mal. Il y a toujours un moment ou l'esprit de compétition prend le devant, on parit de l'argent et ça se termine en fontaine de larme. Kankuro et Tenten en étaient la preuve vivante.

-"Heu, Cluedo?"

-"Nul! On s'ennui au bout de trentes secondes!" Intervint Neji.

-"Qui est-ce?" Proposa une énième fois Lee, à bout d'idée et un peu désespéré.

-"Qui?"Demanda Naruto, un peu à l'ouest.

-"Non, c'est le titre du jeu: Qui est-ce?" Expliqua Hinata.

-"Oui ben qui? On parle de qui?"

-"De personne! C'est le titre du jeu. Qui est ce?"

-"On sonne à la porte?"

-"Non, c'est le jeu!"

-"De quoi?"

-"Qui est-ce!!"

-"Qui?"

La pauvre Hinata, presque en larme de désespoir, partit se blottir contre Kiba à la recherche de réconfort. Celui ci compatit intérieurement pour sa migraine et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Même Akamaru se frotta contre elle. Pour avoir tenter d'expliquer les règles du jeu de tarot à ce crétin finit, le brun canin savait ce qu'elle endurait. Il avait finit par se taper la tête contre les murs à force de s'énerver et s'il n'y avait pas eu Sasuke et Shino pour le retenir, la blondinet aurait finit étranglé à coup sûr !

-"Laisse tomber celui là, Lee."

-"Moi j'ai plus rien pour vous, bande de capricieux!!" Gronda celui ci en laissant tout tomber par terre, à bout de nerfs.

Une boite rouge attira l'attention des ados.

-"Et ça, c'est quoi?"

-"Uno, un jeu de carte dont le principe consiste à poser toutes ses cartes le premier. C'est moderne et très simple." Expliqua Kankuro qui se souvenait bien des règles.

Le sort en était jeté dés le premier coup d'œil entre eux. Ce soir allait être une soirée Uno.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-"Un..."

-"Contre Uno!!"

-"Merde..."

-"Tu fais chier Sasuke, je voulais du bleu!"

-"Non, non, c'est très bien comme ça. Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de celles là!"

-"Plus deux cartes pour toi Hinata!"

Le jeu battait son plein dans le salon. Tous assis autour d'une énorme table ronde, ils en étaient à leur quatrième partie. A l'étonnement de tous, Naruto et Gaara gagnaient assez aisément à ce jeu, comme s'ils avaient un sixième sens pour deviner exactement quelle carte il fallait poser ou au contraire laquelle il ne fallait pas mettre. Neji et Sakura tentaient tant bien que mal de leur tenir tête mais un peu en vain. Ils étaient toujours troisièmes ou quatrième à finir.

Au contraire, Chôji et Temari avaient le plus grand mal à s'en sortir. Et quand ils se retrouvaient face à face, Shikamaru essaya une fois de la conseiller mais elle l'envoya balader sans ménagement. Cela confirma bien son hypothèse comme quoi cette fille avait vraiment trop d'orgueil mal placé.

-"J'en ai ras le bol de cette règle de mouton!! Ca fait la sixième fois qu'on saute mon tour!!" Se plaignît Tenten, vingt cartes en main, attendant impatiemment de les poser.

-"UNO!!" Hurla Ino en posant violement son avant dernière carte.

-"Arrête de te pencher comme ça quand tu poses tes cartes." Conseilla Sakura juste en face d'elle." On a un angle très précis de ta personne."

Ino baissa la tête sur sa poitrine à travers son décolleté et comprit l'allusion en rougissant un peu avec un sourire. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi quelques personnes de la gente masculine était si concentrés sur le jeu quand c'était à son tour. Tout le monde savait que Ino aimait mettre ses atouts en valeurs, contrairement à Sakura, sa morphologie s'était très bien développée et son amie savait qu'elle n'aurait pas put tenir face à elle si elle aurait continué à cibler Sasuke. Plus que de l'agacement pour sa beauté insolente, c'était surtout de l'admiration que Sakura éprouvait pour Ino. Petite fille, près ado ou ado, elle avait toujours su se mettre en valeur plus qu'elle.

Sakura regarda un instant Sai qui avait toujours le sourire à la lèvre, concentrée sur son jeu. Apparemment, il ne semblait pas agacé par le fait que Kiba ou Kankuro reluquaient sa copine, ni même jaloux. La fille aux yeux verts eut un sourire très acide. Ce type était tout à fait le genre de garçon que Ino adorait, en fait, c'était la perle rare qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps : le physique semblable à Sasuke et pas trop possessif.

-"Plus six carte pour toi, Sakura." La voix de Shikamaru la fit revenir sur terre et elle poussa un cri de colère : elle n'était plus qu'à trois cartes de gagner !

-"Tu veux que je t'aide, Sakura-chan!"

-"Nan, c'est bon!"Grogna la jeune fille en détournant son jeu de carte du regard de son copain blond qui partit déprimer plus loin sous le regard méprisant de Gaara.

-"Finit..." Déclara Sasuke en posant sa dernière carte et rejoignant le reste du groupe.

-"Rhaaaa, pourquoi t'as posé ça, Sasuke, j'allais faire un UNO!!" Protesta Kiba.

Le concerné allait répondre quand le bruit de la sonnette retentissait d'un seul coup à travers toute la maison avec son "Ding Dong" bien sonore. L'étonnement gagna le groupe car hormis Ino et Sai, on n'attendait personne se soir. La gérante se leva de la table pour aller voir (soulagement pour Temari qui ne savait plus comment se débarrasser des trentaines de cartes qu'elle avait en main). Elle ouvrit la porte et ne parut pas plus étonné que ça en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

-"Laisse-moi deviner..."

-"Je suis venue te demander l'asile politique." Fit Maïly avec son éternel sourire sur le visage.


	15. Chapitre 15: Première Intrusion

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Shonen-ai.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques qu'ils sont arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note : Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, juste bonne lecture.

* * *

-"Alors si je comprends bien, tes parents t'ont collé tes petites sœurs dans ta chambre parce qu'ils réaménagent une partie de votre maison. »

Temari jaugea un instant Maïly de haut en bas d'un air assez suspicieux comme si elle ne pouvait être que l'espionne d'une quelconque organisation secrète qui a pour but de gâcher ses vacances. La brunette était sur le point de se mettre à genoux, une fontaine de larme coulant de ses yeux, un petit sac bandoulière sur le côté. Elle portait un t-shirt simple rose pale et un panta-court blanc démodé, signe qu'elle était partie de chez elle sans prendre le temps de mettre des vêtements d'extérieur. Alors, elle devait vraiment être désespérée. Malheureusement pour elle, Temari avait épuisé sa dose de charité.

-"On est complet, reviens dans huit jours!"

Elle allait fermer la porte mais un pied se mettant dans l'embrasure l'en empêcha. Un pied qui portait juste des petites sandales. Apparemment, Maïly était déterminée à interrompre leur tournoi d'Uno avec ses problèmes. Au prix de ses orteils s'il le fallait.

-"Pitié Tema-chan!! Je n'exagère pas en disant que c'est l'enfer là bas puisque mes petites sœurs sont..."

-"Des démons, je sais!" Termina la blonde." Seulement moi aussi j'ai à faire avec mes propres démons. Une vingtaine pour être précise!"

-"Mais moi je ne suis pas un démon, je suis un ange!" Maïly la regarda avec des yeux qui se voulaient le plus candide possible. Si elle aurait put faire apparaître une auréole au dessus de sa tête, un paire d'aile et fond de décors scintillant et pure, ça aurait put berner Temari. Seulement...

-"J'ai déjà deux invités surprises, dégage!" Grogna l'ado à couette en lui écrasant le pied pour qu'elle l'enlève de sa porte.

-"Justement, un de plus, un de moins!" Pleurnicha Maïly, aussi bien de douleur que de d'imploration.

-"Non!!"

-"PITIEEEEEEE!!!"

Les autres, alertés par ce raffut, se précipitèrent et en voyant la scène, ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rigoler ou compatir, que ce soit pour Temari ou Maïly. Celle ci appela à l'aide à Gaara qui ne bougea pas de sa place. Et quand ce fut à Kankuro, elle obtenu le même résultat. Seuls Ino et Sai se demandaient qui était cette étrangère. Maïly implorait la pitié des uns et des autres mais personnes n'était vraiment disposé à l'aider. Par rancune pour certains ou indifférence pour d'autre. Finalement, elle s'arrêta sur Naruto.

-"Pitiééés, j'ai deux sœurs chez moi qui me mènent la vie dur!! L'une a croqué mon écouteur de mp3 et l'autre à déchiré une planche de mon manga sur laquelle j'ai bossée pendant un mois!! »

Finalement, le blondinet se laissa convaincre par cette madeleine suppliante, Hinata venant tout de suite dans son partie. Puis Sasuke aussi finit par céder, connaissant les embrouilles que vous attiraient la famille, entraînant Sakura avec lui, et Ino par la même occasion. Neji, Tenten et Kiba furent à leur tour mis du côté de la brune et finalement, c'est juste Temari, Kankuro et Shikamaru qui se retrouvèrent seuls contre tous.

-"Aller, ça fera une ambiance animée!"

-"Hors de qu'elle vienne! C'est une calamitée!" Grogna Kankuro, connaissant bien la personne.

-"En plus, j'ai apporté mon jeu préféré. On pourra y jouer ensemble. S'il vous plaît!!"

-"On s'en fout de ton jeu pourris, c'est pas lui qui va me tirer de cette galère!"

-"Shikamaru, tu abuses!" Gronda Ino en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. Celui ci soupira d'ennuie, aidez une femme et un autre vous réprimandera...

-"Il abuse que dalle! Si cette fille rentre ici, c'est comme si le paranormal frappait chez nous!!" Cria Temari en essayant de dégager la main de son amie de la porte pour pouvoir fermer celle ci.

-"S'il vous plaiiiiiiit!!!"

-"Allez, faîtes la rentrer! Si elle promet de ne pas nous faire des bêtises à la "Naruto", je vois pas le problème." Fit Sasuke, toujours calme s'entrainent une pique du blond."Non mais c'est vrai, toi et les événements bizarres, ça fait un!"

-"Teme!!!" Hurla Naruto."C'est de Maïly dont on parle!!"

-"Justement!!" Grogna Kankuro, aidant sa sœur à foutre la jeune fille dehors. Ce manège continua bien vingt minutes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A bout de couinements, d'engueulades, d'arguments qui tiennent plus ou moins la route, Maïly réussi à s'imposer dans la villa "pour une nuit seulement et demain, c'est dehors à coup de pied dans le cul!" aux dires de Temari. Toute contente, la jeune fille aux yeux noisette déposa son sac et proposa son fameux jeu du Loup Garou que sans doute personne dans la salle ne devait connaître. Le Uno fut rangé, Gaara ayant été de toute façon déclaré d'office vainqueur. Il s'agissait d'un autre jeu de carte mais celui ci semblait spécial. Kankuro sourit un peu. Il connaissait bien ce jeu.

-"Le jeu du loup Garou est une sorte de jeu de rôle. Chaque carte représente un personnage." Expliqua Maïly."L'histoire se passe dans un village ou Loup Garou et Villageois cohabitent. Chaque nuit, les loups réveillent leur vraie nature et dévorent une victime désignée. Le but des Loup Garous est de "manger" tous les Villageois et le but des Villageois est de tuer tous les Loup Garous."

-"Et comment ils font?" Demanda Sakura, intriguée. Ce genre de jeu l'avait toujours passionné

-"C'est simple, quand vient la nuit, le Maître de jeu ordonne à tout le monde de fermer les yeux puis il demande aux Loup Garou de les ouvrir et par des mimiques discrètes, de désigner la victime puis il les renferment. En suite, après d'autres actions, c'est le matin et tout le monde prétend être Villageois. Puis, ils se réunissent et désignent à l'unanimité quelqu'un qu'ils pensent être Loup Garou. Cette personne dévoile sa carte qui dit sa véritable identité."

-"En gros, c'est simplement par instinct qu'ils font ça?"

-"Oui."

-"Il a l'air cool ce jeu!! On joue!!" S'exclama Naruto.

-"Bon, alors je vais vous expliquer car en plus de tout ça, il y a des Villageois qui ont des "statuts" spéciaux. D'abord, la Sorcière, elle a deux potions: une potion de guérison et une d'empoisonnent. Elle a donc le pouvoir de ressusciter ou de tuer un joueur une seule fois ! Elle opère la nuit, juste après que le Meneur de jeu lui montre la victime des loup garous"

-"Ouah, le veinard qui aura cette carte!"S'extasia Kiba.

-"Ensuite la Voyante. Chaque nuit, après intervention des Loup Garous, elle peut demander au maître du jeu de lui dévoiler l'identité du joueur qu'elle veut."

-"Ca, c'est utile!" Déclara Neji."Mais durant la désignation du coupable, elle devra faire gaffe, c'est sûrement elle qu'ils voudront tuer ne premier."

-"C'est faux." Interrompit Kankuro." Les loups Garous ont quelqu'un d'encore plus dangereux pour eux à redouter."

-"C'est la Petite Fille."Dit Maïly" La nuit, lorsque le meneur appel les Loups Garou, elle a le droit de les espionner tout en restant discrète, et de savoir qui ils sont vraiment. Evidement, inutile de vous dire ce qui se passe si elle se fait repérer."

-"Je voudrais pas être à sa place." Fit Sasuke.

-"Puis le Chasseur. Il n'a pas de rôle particulier mais s'il se fait tuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a la possibilité de tuer une personne de son choix avant de mourir. Puis, il y a Cupidon." Quelques rires se firent entendre et Maïly sourit d'un air ironique." Oui, c'est bien ce que vous pensez. Cupidon n'a qu'un rôle durant la première nuit: désigner deux joueurs qui seront amoureux. Ils seront mis au courant et la règle veut que si l'un d'eux meurt, l'autre meurt avec lui, quelque soit la manière."

-"Mais si l'un des joueurs est Loup Garou et l'autre Villageois?"S'enquit Hinata, toute rouge sur le sujet.

-"C'est simple, le but du jeu change pour eux : ils devront vaincre les Villageois et les Loups Garous pour faire triompher leur amour, seuls contre tous." La majorité des gens pouffa de rire tellement c'était cul-cul, cette histoire.

-"Bref, sinon il y a le Capitaine. Il n'a qu'un rôle : son vote compte pour double et il est désigné par les villageois à l'unanimité. S'il meurt, il désigne un successeur. Ensuite, il y a l'Idiot du village. Son seul statut, c'est que s'il est lynché par les villageois, il sera gracié une fois quand ils se rendront compte de leur erreur. Par contre, son avis ne comptera plus et à tout moment, il peut être tué par les Loups Garous."

-"En gros, il est juste là pour faire figuration."

-"Je suis sûr que ce rôle t'irait à merveille, Naruto!" Sarcasma Sakura

-"Sakura, c'est pas sympa!!" Gémit Naruto.

-"Dis, t'en a encore d'autres comme ça parce que ça devient long là!" Se plaignît Shikamaru.

-"Patience. Il y aussi le Salvateur. La nuit, avant tout le monde, il désigne au Meneur de jeu qui il veut protéger contre les Loups Garou, y comprit lui même. Il n'a pas le droit de protéger la même personne deux nuits de suite et son pouvoir est inefficace sur la Petite Fille... Y'en a encore plein d'autres mais je crois que ce sera bon comme ça pour les explications."

Tous le monde soupira enfin et ont pu enfin distribuer les cartes. Tous le monde essaya de dissimuler son expression en voyant l'identité qui lui avait été donné. Maïly fut désignée par tous comme Maître de Jeu car elle était la seule à s'y connaître en la matière et n'allait donc pas jouer. Elle ne protesta car elle aimait bien ce rôle de leader. Elle annonça à tout le monde après avoir trié et distribué les cartes de façon qu'il y aura quatre Loups Garous parmi eut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"La nuit tombe!!" Annonça Maïly après que tout le monde se soit mis en place pour le jeu.

Immédiatement, tout le monde ferma les yeux, tous déjà bien dans l'ambiance du jeu. Maïly avait éteint les grandes lumières du salon autour d'eux et n'avait allumé qu'une simple lampe allogène prête de la table. Table ou tout le monde était assis sauf elle. Elle s'amusait à se déplacer autour et à frôler les épaules des uns et des autres pour mieux les mettre dans l'ambiance.

-"Bien... bien... la première nuit est tombée" Murmura presque la jeune fille."C'est durant cette première nuit que le destin des uns et des autres va se jouer. Certains vont mourir, d'autre survivre mais une chose est sûr, il n'y aura pas d'innocents qui seront épargnés." Elle s'était mise une sorte de drap autour d'elle pour faire un peu plus "prophète" et rentrer dans son rôle. Cependant, elle continua voyant que tout le monde semblait à bout."Pour cette nuit, j'appelle en premier Cupidon!! Réveille-toi, briseur de cœur!"

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la table et ne tarda pas à voir qui était la seule personne qui avait ouvert ses yeux. C'était Ino. Celle ci lui adressa un sourire bourré de sous entendus et Maïly y répondit avec complicité. Cependant, elle continua à marcher lentement autour de la table pour que son comportement n'ait pas l'air suspect.

-"Cupidon ! Tu n'es pas un Loup Garou mais tu vas devoir désigner deux victimes qui tomberont sous ton charme!" Fit Maïly."Qui as tu choisis?"

Ino leva sa main aussi discrètement qu'elle pu, entre Sai et Kiba. Elle avait un peu peur de se trahir. Même si elle n'était pas un Loup Garou et que sa tâche n'était pas très importante pour ceux ci, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Elle désigna tour à tour les deux personnes qu'elle avait choisit comme amoureux puis, après signe de Maïly comme quoi elle avait comprit, elle baissa sa main et ferma ses yeux.

-"Cupidon à décidé! Aux deux amoureux, à mon passage, je vais vous tapoter l'épaule et vous aller ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui est votre amant. Puis, vous allez vous dévoiler chacun votre véritable identité."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Maïly se déplaça. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la première personne le plus proche d'elle qui avait été désignée et lui tapota doucement son épaule dénudée du fait d'un débardeur rouge vif. Il s'agissait de Sakura, coincée entre Naruto et Hinata. Maïly lui donna un sourire et la jeune fille se demanda un instant ce qui se tramait derrière ce sourire narquois. Cette grimace n'était pas seulement du au fait qu'elle était désignée comme l'un des deux amoureux mais à autre chose.

Ses craintes se virent confirmées lorsque après le passage de la brune derrière lui, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, les deux séparés par Naruto.


	16. Chapitre 16: Loup y'es tu?

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, Aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Shonen-ai.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques qu'ils sont arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note : Ce chapitre m'aura donner du fil à retordre question technique. Il est sûre un des plus longs de cette histoire. En esperant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

Depuis qu'elles étaient enfants, Sakura connaissait bien Ino et ses manières. Elle savait qu'Ino était une bonne amie qui était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour vous sortir du pétrin. Et la fille aux cheveux rose devait admettre que plus d'une fois, son amie l'avait aidée dans de sérieux moments critiques et que sans elle, elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. C'est vrai, la blonde pouvait avoir des idées de génie et tout résoudre d'un coup. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'à force de vouloir faire les choses trop bien ou trop vite et surtout, à SA façon quand elle trouvait que ça n'avançait pas vite, elle forçait le destin des manières les plus tordues qui soit pour faire comprendre à celui ci que c'était le moment d'agir.

Comme maintenant par exemple...

-"Montrez-vous vos cartes d'identité."

Sakura obéit docilement mais les yeux fuyant, n'osant pas regarder Sasuke qui la fixait. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle était "Loup Garou" et lui villageois et que la règle niaise de vivre leur amour ensemble contre tous était désormais en train de s'abattre sur eux malgré elle. Sur le coup, elle avait trouvé ça con mais quelles étaient les chances pour que ça tombe sur elle et Sasuke? Sans doute plus grandes que celles de voir un jour Hinata tenter de violer Naruto mais quand même ...

Après l'ordre donné, ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs yeux, la jeune fille se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir terminer ce jeu sans s'attirer des remarques gênantes. Elle savait que tout le monde la prenait pour une écervelée quand il s'agissait de Sasuke mais ont dit bien que l'amour rend bête, non ? En tout cas, cela apporterait une explication logique au comportement d'Ino selon Sakura puisque cette sale garce qui avait eut cette bonne idée était à côté de son copain. Les hormones lui faisaient peut être perdre la tête.

Tout à ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas entendu Maïly l'appeler, ou plutôt, appeler les Loups Garous en général après avoir montré à la "Voyante" l'identité de Naruto, le Loup Garou qui n'avait pas de chance et solliciter la protection du Salvateur. Sakura savait qu'elle prenait des risques en laissant ses yeux fermés car elle pouvait à tout moment se faire désigner comme victime par ses "compères". Elle regarda tours à tours ses collègues puis ils décidèrent ensemble qui devait mourir ce soir.

Naruto s'obstinait à désigner Sasuke mais Sakura lui fit comprendre d'un geste du couteau sous la gorge que c'était hors de question. Les deux autres ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire entre ces deux là. Deux minutes se poursuivirent dangereusement et silencieusement, à l'insu des autres, entre les Loups Garous qui n'étaient toujours pas décidés. Maïly ricanait intérieurement si les Loulous étaient aussi peu organisés et discrets dans leur agissements, ils allaient se faire démasquer en quatre tours.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à se mettre d'accord et Maïly put enfin annoncer leur repos. Elle remarqua qu'ils avaient été tellement occupé à débattre qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué la "Petite Fille" les espionner en toute tranquillité. Après que la "Sorcière" ait décidée que personne ne mourra mais que personne ne ressusciterais non plus, Maïly se dirigea vers l'interrupteur de la lumière du salon.

-"Bonjour tout le monde ! Le soleil est levé en cette belle matinée." Tous le monde ouvrit les yeux."Il fait un temps magnifique sur notre beau village. La journée aurait put être heureuse si un meurtre ne s'était pas commit!"

-"Accouche bordel au lieu de nous faire la radio!" Grogna Shikamaru, déjà blasé de tout ça.

-"Ca ce voit que tu es pressé de quitter le jeu." Fit sarcastiquement Temari."Tu espères que les loups t'ont désigné comme victime?"

-"Une chose est sûrs, si je meurs "aujourd'hui", il y aura une grande chance pour que tu fasses partie des Loups Garous!" Répliqua le flemmard, s'attirant un regard foudroyant.

-"Vous allez être déçus tous les deux car la personne désignée comme victime par nos chers canidés est... Shino!"

Le concerné se leva de table, apparemment nullement vexé même si on ne pouvait rien voir derrière ses lunettes noires qu'il s'obstinait à garder. Se pliant à la règle, il dévoila son identité comme étant celle d'un simple Villageois. Puis il partit s'assoir un peu plus loin sur un sofa.

-"Quel horrible crime, n'est ce pas. Allez-vous venger votre ami en tuant l'un de ceux qui l'ont sauvagement assassiné?"Demanda tragiquement Maïly.

-"Je vote pour Sasuke!" S'exclama Naruto avant de se faire remballer par Sakura.

-"T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets!" Grogna la jeune fille.

-"Je l'ai sentis bouger quand j'avais les yeux fermés ! » Argumenta le blondinet."Je suis sûr qu'il en fait partie!"

-"Tu parles, c'est surtout toi qui arrêtait pas de t'agiter à côté de moi, pauvre nul." Répliqua le brun, s'obstinant à ne pas le regarder.

-"Je ne suis pas un Loup Garou, enfoiré!" Hurla Naruto dans un élan de panique.

-"Il n'a jamais dit ça, Naruto!" Ricana Ino en le regardant d'un air vicieux. Le blondinet piqua un far et se calma d'un coup en essayant de se disculper, faisant soupirer Sakura d'ennuie.

-"C'est bon Naruto..." Fit Tenten, lassée de le voir s'agiter en vain."Je propose de voter contre Chôji!"

-"Gné! Je suis pas un Loup Garou!"

-"Peut être mais t'arrête pas de faire des bruits avec tes bonbons, ça nous empêche de nous concentrer."

-"Et puis en plus, j'ai sentie ton bras s'agiter autour vers moi!" Fit remarquer Neji qui était juste à côté de Shino.

-"Je vote contre Chôji!" Dit Kankuro en levant la main. Une dizaine d'autres bras furent lever et Chôji fut déclarer à K.O. Et malheureusement pour eux, il ne s'agissait aussi que d'un simple Villageois.

Chôji rejoignait Shino en grognant un "C'est pas juste!" et bouda dans son coin.

-"Bon, la nuit va bientôt tomber, que tous le monde se prépare!"Déclara Maïly

OoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Le temps s'écoula et au fur et à mesure, les personnes furent tour à tour éliminées. Kankuro, dévoré par les loups, puis Tenten, tout les deux victimes d'une erreur judiciaire. Kankuro fut un coup dur car il était le "Salvateur"(finit la protection) et Tenten, Villageoise qui avait été nommée "Capitaine", passa son rôle à Shikamaru. Puis, ce fut au tour de Neji d'être éliminé la nuit. Heureusement, il eut la chance d'être ressuscité par la "Sorcière". C'était ça, la vraie solidarité familiale. Naruto ne fit pas long feu car il s'était trahit beaucoup trop durant les nuit. Tous le monde fut(ou fit mine) d'être content en voyant qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Loup Garou.

-"Fait chier!" Marmonna le blondinet en se posant sur un canapé et croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

-"C'est le jeu..." Kankuro se poussa pour lui faire une place.

_-Désolée Naruto._ Pensa Hinata en le regardant d'un air triste. Neji fronça les sourcils.

-"Bon, fermez vos bouche et vos yeux, la nuit retombe!" Annonça le Maître du jeu.

Neji ouvrit les yeux après l'appel de la "Voyante" et demanda à connaître l'identité d'une personne qui s'avéra être la "Petite fille". Après quoi il referma les yeux, un peu surprit et un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

Les Loups Garous furent appelés et un énième débat commença sur le fait de désigner la victime. Sakura savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'exagérer pour épargner Sasuke car tout le monde la savait réellement amoureuse de lui alors l'idée qu'elle ne faisait pas ça par puérilité amoureuse mais par véritable sens de jeu n'allait pas leur effleurer l'esprit. Cela attrista un peu la rose d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas qu'une fille pleine de niaiserie ! Cela lui faisait penser qu'il était peut être temps de riposter et elle désigna Ino (qui s'étonnait toujours d'être en vie repli stratégique de la part de Sakura qui préférait éviter de laisser des indices sur elle). Personne ne protesta puis ils se rendormirent.

La "Sorcière" décida d'utiliser sa dernière potion.

-"Debout tous le monde!" S'exclama Maïly."J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer."

-"Commence par la bonne..." Dit Sasuke, un peu méfiant.

-"La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'y a pas eut un mort ce soir."

-"Et la mauvaise."

-"C'est qu'il y en a eut deux!"

Personne ne trouva ça drôle, en particulier Ino et Sai quand ils apprirent qu'ils étaient tous deux les morts annoncés. Le deuxième était curieux de savoir qui était cette "Sorcière" qui l'avait assassiné. Et coup du hasard, en même temps que sa petite amie. Il y avait sûrement eut une arrière pensée derrière tout ça. Une fois assis, le débat pour désigner celui qui sera lyncher reprit son plein.

-"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Répéta sans cesse Naruto depuis derrière. Maïly demanda à Shino de lui faire fermer sa bouche pour éviter de fausser le jeu qui obéit docilement.

-"Naruto, propose encore une fois Sasuke et je te tue! Et pas dans le jeu!" Prévint Sakura. Sasuke fut assez surpris de voir à quel point elle se laissa prendre au jeu. Elle voulait vraiment le protéger au risque d'y passer elle même. Ca n'avait beau être qu'un jeu, il sentait que c'était quelque part réel et ça le touchait...un peu...

-"Personnellement, je suis pour de lyncher Sasuke." Proposa Lee

-"Ce ne serait pas plutôt une rancune personnelle?" Demanda Kiba d'un air taquin.

Le concerné soupira. Il n'avait pas peur d'être lyncher, il s'en foutait même. Mais il savait que dans ce genre de jeu, peu de gens savaient faire abstraction de ce qu'ils ressentaient envers la vraie personne et le rôle qu'elle incarnait. Quelqu'un qu'on déteste dans la réalité peut être dans un jeu un allié précieux, la preuve avec Kankuro qui s'était fait remarqué dés le premier jour de leur rencontre en terrorisant un groupe de sixième.

-"Hahaha, qu'est ce que je disais!" Triompha Naruto derrière vite immobilisé par Shino. Sakura mourait d'envie de lui foutre son poing dans la figure et de lui rappeler qu'il était Hors Jeu en le mettant Hors Service. Mais Maïly s'en chargea pour elle d'une manière plus diplomatique

-"Mais c'est vrai que ton comportement est des plus suspect, Uchiwa!" Remarqua Kiba.

-"Je ne trouve pas." Fit pour la première fois la voix de Gaara depuis le début du jeu. Il n'avait en effet jamais participé au débat et ce n'est que quand il fallut lever la main qu'il exprima son opinion (votant contre son propre frère, au passage)

-"Hein? Gaara, il me semblait que tu détestais Sasuke!" Répliqua Temari à côté de lui.

-"Dans la réalité, oui. Mais là c'est le jeu, et dans le jeu, je vous dis que Uchiwa ne me semble pas être un Loup Garou." Le rouquin remonta soudainement très haut dans l'estime de Sasuke, ce qui était rare chez celui ci.

-"Mouai... de tout façon, il faut bien en désigner un. Je vote contre Sasuke." Fit la blonde à couette.

-"Moi aussi." Dit simplement Shikamaru.

_-Dis quelque chose, Sasuke! Je sais que c'est pas bien grave si tu te fais lyncher cette fois mais..._

-"Ouai, notre Capitaine vote contre toi, ça fait deux voix d'un coup."

-"Je ne suis pas Loup Garou." Dit posément Sasuke.

-"Je pense aussi qu'il n'est pas Loup Garou." Dit Neji, l'affirmation de Gaara l'ayant convaincu plus tôt.

-"Ok, alors ça fait...4... 5 voix avec moi!" Fit Kiba."Et toi Hinata?"

-"Je... je veux bien voter contre lui."

-"Ouai, Sasuke va se faire lyncher!" S'exclama joyeusement Naruto, faisant sursauter la brunette.

_-Et merde!_ Grogna Sakura en son fort intérieur

-"A six voix contre trois, Sasuke est éliminé. Montre-nous ta carte."Ordonna Maïly

Sasuke s'exécuta à contre cœur et attendit la réaction attendue des autres, notamment d'un certain blondinet qui allait bien se fendre la poire, déjà tout guilleret à son élimination. Sa carte révélait l'identité de " l'Idiot du Village". Les fous rires prévus arrivèrent et à ce moment, le brun eut envie de partir d'ici pour s'enterrer vivant. Sakura soupirait de désespoir et savait ce que son ami pouvait ressentir à ce moment là. Même Maïly qui ne le connaissait que depuis peu esquissa un sourire en coin. Seuls Neji, Gaara, Shino, Ino et Sakura ne trouvaient pas ça drôle.

-"Bon...et bien mes villageois." Dit Maïly d'une voix encore hilare." Face à cette erreur judiciaire, notre cher Sasuke sera gracié et continuera le jeu. Cependant, il ne pourra plus donner son avis car personne n'écoute un idiot." Double fou rire de la part de Naruto qui exaspéra encore plus Sasuke.

-"Si c'était le cas, alors ça ferais depuis longtemps que Naruto ne nous entraînerait plus dans ses misères!" Gronda Sakura d'une voix assez forte pour calmer tous le monde.

Cela marcha assez bien.

Elle était tellement énervée que tout le monde comprit qu'il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin même si certains trouvaient qu'elle exagérait avec son Sasuke Ce n'était qu'un jeu! Seulement voila, Sakura avait du mal à l'admettre mais comme Sasuke, elle était mauvaise perdante. Et le fait que maintenant la victoire reposait uniquement sur ses épaules la stressait un peu. Sasuke n'était plus en position de faire quoique ce soit, c'était à son tour de tout faire pour gagner.

OoOoOoOoOo

-"Merde, Merde, double merde!" Grogna Temari en voyant que celui qui avait été désigné par les Loulous comme victime était Lee. Quelle bande d'idiots! Ce n'était pas la personne en soit qui l'embêtait mais sa carte.

A ce moment, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur stratégique en le désignant à ses collègues canidés pour protéger ses arrières et celles de Sasuke. Lee était le "Chasseur"! Il avait donc la possibilité de tuer une personne de son choix avant d'être éliminé du jeu. Elle se savait hors danger mais elle avait peur pour Sasuke. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement, il en voulait quand même au garçon pour les sentiments de Sakura.

_-Merde... il va sûrement le désigner... foutu hasard!_

-"Kiba." Fit le brun aux yeux noirs, surprenant tous le monde, la fille aux cheveux rose en première.

-"Heu... t'en voulais pas à Sasuke?" Hésita Temari pour les même raisons.

-"Ben... y'avait un peu de ça mais bon, vu qu'il fait partit des Villageois, je ne vais pas l'éliminer au risque de nous faire perdre." S'expliqua le garçon en haussant les épaules. Sasuke esquissa un sourire, content de voir qu'il n'était finalement pas entouré que d'idiots comme il le pensait.

-"Très bien, nous allons tout de suite voir si ta mort sera au moins utile. Kiba..."

Le concerné montra sa carte qui était celle du deuxième Loup Garou du jeu. Il était temps car les Villageois commençaient vraiment à croire qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Certain donnèrent un "Bien Joué !" à Lee qui rougit sur le coup en se frottant la nuque. Il partit s'assoir non loin de Tenten, pas plus contrarié que ça d'être éliminé avec son action. Celle ci sourit d'un air taquin, reconnaissant bien les réactions de son ami. Ils suivirent ensemble le déroulement du jeu.

-"Bon, alors, vous votez pour qui?" Demanda Maïly les bras croisés, derrière Temari. C'est à ce moment que celle ci tiqua sur quelque chose et se tourna vers Shikamaru d'un air assez suspicieux et agacé.

-"Je suis étonnée que tu m'aie toujours pas lynchée avec ton double vote, sale feignant! »

-"Comme l'a dit ton cher frangin tout à l'heure, il y a différence entre réalité et jeu. Dans la vrai vie, je n'aurais pas hésité!"

-"Je me disais aussi..."

-"D'ailleurs, en parlant de Gaara, je vote pour lui." Fit Shikamaru d'une simple voix, faisant froncer les sourcils de ce dernier.

-"En quel honneur?"Demanda le concerné

-"L'attitude d'un Loup Garous évidemment." Dit Temari en haussant les épaules.

-"Je ne suis pas un loup Garou." Répliqua simplement Gaara toujours aussi calme.

-"Je prend partie pour Shikamaru." Dit Sakura."Depuis le début, tu ne dis rien et tu t'effaces! C'est la meilleurs méthode pour ne pas se faire désigner!"

-"Parle toujours, sale gamine aux cheveux roses ! Tu sais mieux que moi que je ne suis pas Loup Garou." Répondit d'un ton très sec et amer le rouquin en la fusillant du regard. Sakura fut assez déstabilisée mais reprit contenance.

-"De toute façon, je vote contre toi, tu m'énerves trop!"

-"Moi je pense au contraire que c'est une erreur." Intervint Neji. Il ne voulait pas spécialement protéger Gaara mais bon... Sasuke se tut car il n'avait pas son mot à dire, cependant, il n'aurait pas voté contre Gaara même s'il en avait eut l'occasion.

-"Heu... moi, je pense que Gaara est Loup Garou..." Dit timidement Hinata.

-"Désolé mon cher Gaara mais la majorité est contre toi. Tu es éliminé. Montre-nous ta carte."

D'un geste rageur, le rouquin se leva et dévoila son identité en grognant un: « Bande d'idiots! » bien placé. Sa carte était celle de la "Petite Fille". Personne n'osait rire, sachant ce que ça allait provoquer. C'était sans doute grâce à sa discrétion légendaire qu'il pu survivre jusque là sans se faire démasquer par les Loups. Il connaissait même sûrement les identités de tous les Loups Garous depuis le début de la partie. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a affirmé plus tôt que Sasuke n'était pas Loup Garou. Sakura sentie planer sur elle des regards noirs même si ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé. Ca allait devenir serré.

-"Bon, on arrive dans une phase critique de notre jeu. Vous n'êtes plus que 6. Dans trois tours, on saura qui des Villageois, des Amoureux ou des Loups Garous auront gagné."

OoOoOoOoOOoO

-"Monsieur la Voyante, vous êtes le maillon faible, au revoir."

Neji partit en direction de la foule des éliminés qui l'accueillaient avec un sourire goguenard. Se faire désigner comme ça par les Loups Garous ne semblait les étonner guère. D'ailleurs, certains prétendaient savoir depuis longtemps qu'il était la "Voyante". Ne faisant pas attention à ces réflexions, il se mit dans un coin et regarda le débat pour désigner le prochain qui allait être lynché. Ils étaient cinq, ça allait sans doute être décisif. Et Shikamaru semblait s'être arrêté sur Sakura.

-"Mais enfin, je ne suis pas Loup Garou, je vous assure!"

-"Bien sûr... alors pourquoi Gaara a-t-il dit tout à l'heure que tu savais mieux que lui qu'il n'était pas Loup Garou." Le concerné eut un sourire sadique, content de perturber la jeune fille même quand il n'était pas là.

-"Ben... je..." Dans ces moments là, la fille aux yeux verts regrettait que la carte de Sasuke soit celle de l'Idiot du Village.

-"Ca me fait chier de dire ça mais il a raison. En plus, Gaara était la Petite Fille! Il savait donc qui étaient les Loups Garous!"

-"Vous savez très bien qu'entre lui et moi, c'est la guerre! On se déteste, il a fait exprès de dire ça pour m'enfoncer!" Tenta Sakura, en sueur.

-"Sauf qu'il a affirmé lui même qu'il séparait vie réelle et jeu..." Répliqua Hinata, ayant prit partie.

-"Il m'a traité de sale gamine ! Temari, c'est plutôt toi qu'on..."

-"De toute façon, les dés sont jetés!" L'interrompit Shikamaru." Je vote contre toi!"

-"Moi aussi!" Firent Temari et Hinata en même temps

La sentence étant levée, Maïly demanda à Sakura de montrer son identité de Loup Garou, faisant jubiler Temari quand elle le vit. Sakura se résigna, elle avait perdu la bataille et il fallait l'accepter. Elle se leva de table en soupirant, déçue d'avoir provoquée aussi la défaite de Sasuke Jusque là, tout se passa normalement jusqu'à ce que...

-"Et bien, mon amour, nous ne pourront plus jamais vivre notre romance pour toujours." Déclara Sasuke lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, son expression toujours habituelle sur le visage. Sakura prit une grosse teinte rouge, du menton jusqu'au front et crut un instant qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Les autres restèrent bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes, même Gaara. Personne n'était sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Est-ce que Sasuke venait de déclarer une phrase qu'on ne trouvait que chez les romantiques mélodramatiques?

Un ange eut le temps de passer dix fois dans la pièce.

-"Ha bah oui!" S'exclama Maïly, en coupant le silence trop gênant à son goût." C'est vrai que notre Cupidon vous avait désignés comme les deux Amoureux, Sasuke et Sakura."

_-Je veux mourir... dans la vie réelle!_ Geignit Sakura en son fort intérieur, promettant en même temps à Ino mille ans de souffrance.

Sasuke se leva de table, passant à côté de Sakura sans s'arrêter puis s'assit dans un coin, comme si ce qu'il avait dit n'était rien de choquant. D'accord, c'était le jeu mais certains pensèrent qu'il faudrait qu'ils prennent un cours de tact avec les filles, surtout celle qui avait une certaine affection pour lui. Naruto fit une grimace écœuré à Sasuke devant tant de froideur et d'oser mettre Sakura mal à l'aise comme ça. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur pensées qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le tour de la "Nuit" passer et ce n'est que lorsque Maïly annonça le matin qu'ils se concentrèrent sur le jeu, curieux de savoir le dénouement...

Celui ci ne tarda pas à venir.

-"Ho!" Intervint une deuxième fois Maïly. " Mais ça veut dire que le jeu est finit ! L'avant dernier Villageois vient d'être tué. Les Loups Garous ont gagnés!"

Tout le monde retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise avec un grand sourire :

-"Bravo Shikamaru!"


	17. Chapitre 17: Fin de soirée

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, Aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Shonen-ai.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques qu'ils sont arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note: Coucou. Voici un petit chapitre pas trop en retard pour une fois. J'ai remarqué que ma fic était enfin de saison(jusqu'à Septembre prochain XD). Sinon, j'ai remarqué que c'était un peu silence radio en ce moment. Je sais bien qu'avec mon retard, je suis pas en position de quémander quoique ce soit mais n'oubliez pas qu'un petit avis, même critique, encourage toujours un auteur si on aime sa fic. Merci d'avance.

J'arrête de vous embêter: bonne lecture

* * *

Shikamaru dévoila sa dernière carte, la véritable carte qui révélait qu'il était effectivement le dernier Loup Garou qui restait. Kankuro du donner trente euros à Neji à cause de son foutu pari pour essayer de se refaire. Il aurait pourtant juré que c'était Temari qui était un des Loups Garous. Hinata était comme prévu la Sorcière sans aucun pouvoir. Neji avait donc vu juste. Gaara se retint de dire que si on ne l'avait pas éliminé, ils auraient pu gagner. Le brun à la queue de cheval se leva, n'ayant pas quitté son air feignant depuis le début de la partie.

-"Je n'aurais jamais deviné que c'était toi!" S'exclama Hinata."Si ont avait eut à désigner un autre Loup Garou, j'aurais choisi Temari."

-"Sympa!" Gronda celle ci alors que sa carte n'était celle que d'un simple Villageois.

-"C'est le grade de Capitaine qui vous empêchait de voter contre moi. C'est bien connu qu'on ne se rebelle pas contre quelqu'un qui a une place supérieur hiérarchiquement."

-"Maintenant que tu le dis, personne n'a proposé de voter contre toi depuis le début de la partie." Réfléchit Sakura, le doigt sur ses lèvres.

-"T'avais deviné qu'on était les Deux amoureux, pas vrai? " Fit Sasuke.

-"Oui, Sakura ne semblait pas être plus contrariée que ça lorsque la sentence était annoncée alors qu'elle te défendait passionnément depuis le début de la partie. Elle devait donc savoir que tu avais une deuxième chance grâce à ta carte. Et comme je sais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être Voyante, elle était forcement un des deux Amoureux."

La concernée partie se cacher dans un tout petit coin derrière le canapé, que lui avaient proposé Naruto et Hinata, tous les deux compatissants pour ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-"Et Gaara? Tu savais qu'il était la Petite Fille depuis longtemps, non? Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait éliminer tout de suite?" Demanda Kankuro, perplexe.

-"J'avais d'abord besoin de lui pour démasquer d'autres personnes, comme la Voyante. Neji a soutenu Gaara quand j'ai voté contre lui, il devait donc avoir un doute sur son identité. C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de le lyncher juste avant Gaara."

-"Par contre, moi tu m'as laissée vivre parce que j'avais déjà utilisé mes deux potions, pas vrai?"

-"Oui, comme Sasuke d'ailleurs. Je les ai laissé jusqu'au dernier moment pour m'assurer la victoire."

-"Punaise! J'aurais jamais pensé à ça. Même ce genre de jeu, tu le prends au sérieux, petit vantard!" Taquina Ino en pinçant une joue de Shikamaru qui grogna de mécontentement. Cela ne découragea pas la jeune blonde qui se mit à le tripoter de partout, bientôt rejointe par Chôji.

Temari du se rassoir un moment car elle se sentait un peu bizarre.

Elle pensait connaître assez Shikamaru pour prévenir sa manière d'agir et c'est comme ça qu'elle pour l'avoir à sa bonne. Mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle avait entendue plusieurs fois parler de l'intelligence de Shikamaru, qu'il aurait pu facilement aller dans une école supérieur avec un peu d'efforts. Mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il utiliserait autant de tactique pour un simple jeu. Elle n'avait pas été loin de lui pendant la partie, elle prétendait le détester et pourtant, il avait réussi par un sacré tour de passe passe à ne pas se faire soupçonner une seule fois. Chaque tours que tout le monde voyait comme un simple coup du hasard pour éliminer quelqu'un, lui, il les utilisait précieusement pour démasquer ses ennemis et établir une stratégie. Il l'avait emmené à voter avec lui! Pas de doute, ce type est...

_-...un génie!_

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était là, à le fixer avec une certaine admiration ainsi qu'autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir. Ses joues prenaient une petite couleur rose sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et elle semblait ailleurs depuis un certain moment. Maïly, qui a tout vu de la scène, sourit gentiment. Elle le soupçonnait durant la sortie aux magasins mais maintenant, elle en était sûre. Elle se retourna en sifflotant, décidant de se faire le plus discrète possible. Elle sortit de son sac un petit livre qui attira la curiosité de Sakura.

Elle lui expliqua que c'était juste le dernier tome de sa série préféré en manga. La fille aux cheveux rose n'avait jamais été vraiment BD car elle estimait que c'était pour les "No-life" qui n'avaient rien d'autres à foutre et qu'en plus, le sujet était tout le temps le même: UN héro qui vit des aventures plus ou moins passionnantes, UN méchant et des HOMMES qui ne chercher que la baston, c'est tout. Pas de filles importantes, parfois un animal de compagnie qui pouvait aisément remplacer la petite copine du héro. Elle ne pouvait renier sa nature Nianian: elle était une fille.

Cependant, la couverture du manga attira son attention : Pour une fois, c'était quelque chose d'esthétique et mieux encore c'était une fille. Curieuse, elle demanda à le lire et tomba tout de suite sous le charme de l'histoire avant de s'empresser de le faire découvrir à Ino. Même réaction. Les deux amies sautèrent sur Maïly pour lui demander s'il en existait d'autres comme ça, ou en trouver et tout... Naruto et Kiba n'en revenait pas qu'après les avoir engueulé parce qu'ils lisaient justement un manga, Sakura avait la même réaction de fanatique.

-"Sur internet, vous trouverez plein de trucs, Y'a même des scans de tomes qui ne sont pas encore sortis ici."

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, les deux filles commencèrent à négocier la possession de l'ordinateur pendant la soirée auprès de Temari qui a enfin atterrit sur terre après un instant dans la lune. Un débat très vif commença alors...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le calme était revenu dans le salon. Même si Temari n'autorisait personne à sortir de la pièce jusqu'au départ d'Ino et Sai, chacun avait trouvé sa petite occupation du soir. Ino et Sakura surfait sur internet avec le seul ordinateur du salon très performant, Kiba, Shino et Kankuro avaient réussi à convaincre la patronne de regarder leur émission préférée à la télé. Le tournoi d'Uno continuait entre Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji et Sai. Hinata et Tenten semblaient comploter dans leur coin. Chôji était plongé dans un livre de cuisine. Quand à Maïly, elle était entraînée dans une discutions vivre avec Temari.

-"Alors, vous faîte quoi demain?"

-"Ne pense même pas à venir nous rejoindre." Grogna Temari."De toute façon, je suis pas sûr d'y aller."

-"Tu vas à la plage, pas vrai?" Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner les projets d'un groupe d'ado au bord de la mer et en plein été.

-"Tu m'énerves." Fit simplement la blonde à couette en se retournant.

-"Si vous m'emmenez avec vous demain, je vous montre un coin super sympa ! Y'a personne qui n'y va à cause des galets!"

-"Si c'est une plage de galet, nous non plus, on n'y va pas!"

-"Oui... mais y'a des plateformes flottantes au large. Trois qui se suivent depuis la côte, On peut facilement bronzer dessus."

-"D'ou tu sais ça toi."

Pour toute réponse, la brunette se détourna d'elle avec un petit sourire. Temari fit une grimace d'agacement, signe qu'elle allait bientôt finir par s'énerver et quand elle s'énervait, c'était toujours mauvais signe. Cependant, elle respira un bon coup pour détendre ses nerfs. Derrière elle, Sakura et Ino, les yeux rivées sur l'ordinateur semblaient en pleine découverte et laissèrent échapper un cri étouffé de joie qui la déconcerta un moment. Temari se reconcentra et décida de riposter à sa manière :

-"Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à passer du temps avec nous?"

-"Je pense te l'avoir dit..."Répondit Maïly sans se retourner, dos à elle."Je fuis ma maison et mes sœurs."

-"C'est ça... je sais que le reste de ta famille n'habite pas loin d'ici. T'aurais très bien put passer la nuit chez ta cousine."

-"Met ça sur la nostalgie de revoir mes amis d'enfances."

-"Tu me prends vraiment pour une andouille!" Temari ne semblait plus du tout apprécier ce petit jeu."Si tu tiens toujours à mon frère, tu n'as qu'à te remettre avec lui!" Elle entendit un soupire venir de son amie et celle ci se retourna un sourire triste sur le visage:

-"Tu crois vraiment qu'après la manière dont on s'est séparé, ça pourrait marcher. Je me contente très bien d'être juste une de ses amies."

-"Tu es vraiment un cas irrécupérable!"

-"Fit celle qui ne trouve rien de mieux pour montrer ses sentiments que de maltraiter son petit cœur."

Temari fut piquer au vif et s'emporta contre la brune qui ne dit rien comme explication de plus sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après tout, Temari était assez grande pour comprendre elle même l'allusion qu'elle venait de faire. Celle ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle de partir de cette maison. Leur petite bataille attisa la curiosité de quelques une mais convaincus qu'elle avait du faire une connerie de plus, personne n'intervint. Sur le palier de la porte, la brune dit avec un grand sourire "Bon, je t'appelle demain à 10 heures !" avant de se faire claquer la porte au nez.

-"Qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante cette fille!" Fit remarquer Shikamaru en posant trois cartes.

-" Je te le fais pas dire!" Approuva Neji."Ca doit être dur de vivre avec elle au quotidien."

-"C'est supportable." Déclara Gaara d'une voix décontractée. Il s'attira des soupçons de la part Naruto.

-"T'as déjà vécu avec elle, toi?"

-"Ouai, pendant l'époque ou on vivait ici avant de déménager, Temari a du en parler." Répondit le rouquin, impassible en posant deux cartes.

-"Et vous avez réussi à bien vous entendre?" S'étonna Sasuke d'un ton ironique.

-"On a bien été obligé, Maïly était la meilleure amie de ma sœur en ce temps là et puis, moi aussi je l'appréciais bien."

-"Et tu l'aimes toujours?" Demanda Sai, lui aussi intéressé par le sujet.

-"Je suppose..."

-"Tu devrais en profiter alors!" S'exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire.

-"En profiter pour quoi?"

-"Pour te remettre avec elle!" Continua le blond. Son ami ne semblait pas avoir comprit ou il voulait en venir et demanda des explications. "Ben oui, Temari a dit que vous sortiez ensemble, avant!"

-"Elle a dit que ça avait été UN de ses frères qui sortait avec elle." Grogna le cadet Sabaku, agacé. "Elle n'a jamais parlé de moi!"

-"Quoi! Tu... t'étais pas amoureux d'elle!"

-"Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas cinglé!" Scandalisa le rouquin pour la première fois de sa vie. Il s'attira des regards perplexes quand à sa dernière affirmation.

-"C'est Kankuro qui est tombé sur la tête en ce temps là. Si vous voulez donner des conseils de cœur et de survis en même temps, adressez vous à lui! Le nom d'un hôpital psychiatrique lui ferait le plus grand bien." Oui, Gaara était vraiment quelqu'un de gonflé.

-"Ho misère!" Gémit Naruto en pleurnichant." Et moi qui pensais que mon Gaara avait enfin trouvé l'amour! C'est décourageant!" Gaara grogna quelques blâmes sur l'inutilité de l'amour avant de répliquer à Naruto que même s'ils étaient bons amis, il n'était pas "Son" Gaara. Sasuke approuva mille fois.

-"Occupe-toi de tes propres histoires au lieu de te mêler de celle des autres, idiots ! T'as déjà un sacré boulot à faire!" Le réprimanda-t-il.

-"A cause de toi enflure ! Sakura serait déjà avec moi si tu n'étais pas là!"

Le garçon aux cheveux ébène soupira de désespoir. Naruto était désespérant, encore plus que Gaara quand il s'agissait d'amour, ce qui était quand même fort. Sasuke n'en n'avait rien à faire si Naruto était dans le vrai ou non quand à ses sentiments mais même lui se surprenait à espérer que Naruto remarque enfin l'amour Hinata et foute la paix à cette pauvre Sakura. Il était compatissant pour cette pauvre fille, ce qui était rare chez lui, surtout pour une fille. Mais il faut dire que celle là n'avait le don de lui taper sur nerfs. Ou plutôt, elle s'était calmée sur le fanatisme. C'était déjà ça.

A côté de ça, Neji et Shikamaru continuaient à jouer entre eux, se félicitant de n'être jamais tombé dans cet horrible piège qu'était l'amour. En voyant les problèmes que ça attirait, ils apprécièrent encore plus les joies du célibat tendis que Saï était plutôt content que sa petite amie n'ai pas été aussi complexe que les autres filles et qu'elle ne l'avait pas embarqué dans des histoires bizarres.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Personne n'avait vu l'heure passer, aussi, lorsque Temari remarqua que la jolie petite aiguille bleue de sa montre bulle pointait sur le un, elle se dit qu'il était peut être temps d'aller se coucher. Tous le monde protesta. Les vacances, c'était fait pour veiller tard et c'est un peu avec la perspective de cette liberté là que certains étaient venus. Seulement Temari semblait avoir décidé de prendre le rôle des parents. Gaara et Kankuro savaient que ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'elle était responsable d'eux, C'était une habitude. Etant la seule fille de la famille, l'ainée en plus, elle avait toujours dû assurer le rôle de l'autorité maternelle. L'autorité puisque le reste, c'était des domestiques qui s'en chargeaient.

Pour Shikamaru, c'était sûr, il avait beau être loin de sa famille, il avait l'impression de passer les vacances avec sa mère!

Après que tout le monde se soit posé dans les chambres, Ino fut gentiment raccompagné à la porte par Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto et Temari avec Saï.

-"Merci encore pour l'accueil. On s'est bien amusé." Sourit la blonde.

-"On remettra ça, pas vrai Temari!" Enthousiasma Naruto

-"Ouai, ouai..." Approuva la fille aux couettes. Elle savait que Ino et Sai allaient faire partit des vacances maintenant, elle n'y pouvait rien, même si au fond, ça l'agaçait un peu.

-"Et faîtes attention sur la route. Ino, je te prévient dés que je le trouve!" Déclara Sakura à sa meilleure amie.

-"Trouver quoi?" Demanda Sasuke.

-"Se-Cret!" Firent les deux adolescentes ensemble. Et pendant un instant, Sakura crut voir de l'agacement traverser ses yeux charbons, comme s'il était déçu et énervé qu'elle ne partage pas ça avec lui. Il était pourtant du genre "M'en foutisme" dés que ça la concernait. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un secret de fille, habituellement, y'a plus personne de masculin au portillon.

-"Tu verras Saï, je te battrais la prochaine fois!" Crâna Naruto, les bras derrière la nuque avec un sourire étincelant.

-"Commence déjà par remplir ton froc, on verra après."

Alors que le blondinet vit rouge, les filles, elles, prirent la teinte et Sasuke eut un sourire narquois. Il commençait à bien aimer ce Sai. C'était un peu lui mixé avec Naruto ou Kiba. L'ado aux yeux bleus commença à hurler des insultes diverses et variées à réveiller et outrer tous le voisinage entier. Temari recommanda au couple de partir maintenant avant que ça dégénère en bagarre, ce qu'Ino comprit bien et partit en tirant son copain par le bras. Après quoi, Naruto contesta et il fallut se mettre à trois pour qu'il aille enfin se coucher et abandonner l'idée de refaire le portrait de Sai. Sasuke le tira pratiquement de force dans la chambre et se demandait même s'il fallait qu'il le foute lui même au lit après.

Enfin seules, les deux filles soupirèrent :

-"Mais pourquoi les garçons montent tout de suite sur leur grand chevaux dés que ça touche leur virilité." S'exaspéra Sakura en passant une main dans ses cheveux roses.

-"Sans doute pour la même raison que nous, les filles, dés que ça touche notre féminité."Répondit Temari

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. On est pas du tout sensible là dessus."

-"Mouai... sinon, les piqures de moustiques, ça veut pas bourgeonner?"Demanda elle avec un sourire mesquin, se soutenant ses propres seins sur ses bras croisés.

Elle ne dut sa survis qu'au fait qu'elle ait fait de la gymnastique acrobatique quand elle était plus jeune lorsqu'elle vit un vase passer juste au dessus de sa tête. Elle partit ensuite en courant se réfugier dans la salle de jeu, seule pièce sans fenêtre. Elle entendait d'ici les cris de rage de Sakura derrière la porte verrouillée et barricadée. Ensuite le bruit de ce qui devait être un pin injustement offert à quelqu'un qui passait là au mauvais moment.

Sakura avait beau le nier, elle avait exactement le même caractère de Naruto.


	18. Chapitre 18: Une matinée difficile

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC, un ch'tit OC, Amitié et amour, Humour, Aventure et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD, et présence de Shonen-ai.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques qu'ils sont arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note:Et que voila la suite avec l'arrivé d'un nouveau personnage. Jusque là, le mystère sur Maïly sera dévoilé au prochain chapitre ainsi que le rôle du nouveau perso(qui, au passage,n'est pas un OC, il existe bel et bien dans Naruto, et dans le manga papier). Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances(moi je me tire à la mer XD)

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde ou presque fut content que Temari ai décidé de ne passer qu'une demi journée à la plage et de leur laisser la matinée libre car la veille de la nuit précédente les avait laissé tous K.O. Si les filles avaient réussi à se lever assez tôt (8-9h du mat'), la plupart des garçons avaient somnolé jusqu'à midi et ils auraient bien dormis une ou deux heures de plus si Temari et Sakura n'avaient pas prit les choses en main. Le plus résistant étant Naruto, Sasuke avait décidé de recourir à une solution radicale: dans le balcon en caleçon avec un seau d'eau en prime. Autant dire que ça eut tout de suite l'effet attendu.

Maintenant que le calme était revenu, tout le monde se préparait à partir au bord de la mer. Selon Temari, l'endroit que lui avait indiqué la Terroriste (surnom fraîchement donné à Maïly) était plus près que la dernière fois. Il était apparemment assez discret et elle a prévenu qu'elle les y rejoindrait plus tard. Il paraît qu'elle allait téléphoner à Ino et Sai pour les inviter également (quand diable a-t-elle eu le temps de prendre leur numéro. Cette fille est un mystère !). Sur ce coup là, l'aller et le retour se feront à pied (ce que Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara et Lee ont accueillit avec soulagement)

Sakura avait honte de le dire et même de le penser mais plus elle se tenait éloigné du garçon aux gros sourcils et mieux elle se portait. Elle soupira à ses pensées moroses: ça aurait été plus facile s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle, comme Naruto. Quoique, Naruto semble s'être calmé un peu, juste un tout petit peu. Elle était dans la chambre commune des filles quand Tenten la surprit les mains dans le sac d'Hinata à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi. Quand elle remarqua sa présence, elle prit la même teinte que ses propres cheveux.

-"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fouines les affaires d'Hinata?" Demanda Tenten d'un ton sévère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-"Je ne fouine pas." Rigola nerveusement Sakura en triturant les pants de tissus qui recouvrait ses jambes. Aujourd'hui, elle avait juste une robe légère rouge un peu décolleté en carré. "Je suis juste en train de regarder dans son sac pour voir si je peux y trouver quelque chose."

-"Excellente définition du verbe "Fouiner", Kakashi-Sensei serait fier de toi."

Sakura leva les yeux aux ciels, sachant exactement à quoi la brune faisait allusion. Pendant le dernier jour de classe avant noël, ils avaient organisé un goûter pendant lequel Sakura avait beaucoup discuté avec son professeur Kakashi qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Ino avait lancé pour blaguer qu'on ne drague pas un prof pendant les cours et ceci engendra cela. Même si c'était simplement comique, elle avait un peut eut l'impression de passer pour une allumeuse. Mais de toute façon, cette peste d'Ino voyait le mal partout !

-"C'est pour la bonne cause!" Tenta la fille aux yeux verts

-"Je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierais." Ironisa Tenten

-"Mais c'est vrai! Je cherche le t-shirt qu'elle se réserve toujours pour le mettre à la plage."

-"Hein? Pourquoi faire?" Mais Sakura ne répondit pas, elle avait trouvé le vêtement en question. C'était un bête t-shirt à manche longue, violet clair, assez léger pour ne pas suffoquer mais assez épais pour ne pas être transparent une fois humide. Parfait pour Hinata qui est timide mais Sakura trouvait cela désespérant.

-"Si elle n'a pas son t-shirt, elle sera obligée de se mettre en maillot!"

-"C'est mesquin, il fait déjà assez chaud comme ça, tu veux qu'elle tombe dans les pommes sous l'effet de la canicule ou quoi?" Répliqua Tenten, sachant bien dans quels états Hinata pouvait se mettre pour trois fois rien.

-"Je veux juste forcer les choses! Elle veut que Naruto tombe amoureux d'elle mais comment elle veut faire si elle ne donne l'image que d'une fillette renfermée sur elle même qui n'assume pas sa féminité!"

-"Si ça bloque, ça bloque. Et puis, qui te dit que ça ferait de l'effet à Naruto?"

-"Elle a des superbes atouts qu'elle persiste à vouloir cacher, c'est du gâchis! Avec ce qu'elle a, elle pourrait rendre Ino pâle de jalousie et lui piquer son copain!"

-"Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un intérêt personnel là dedans. T'as changé de cible?" Taquina Tenten.

-"Mais non, t'es con ou quoi!" Grogna Sakura." Je veux juste l'aider, c'est tout. Et puis zut, elle passe pour quoi en mettant un t-shirt à la plage, dans l'eau! Quand on était en cinquième, c'était le pull qu'elle voulait pas jarreter!"

-"Au moins y'a un progrès..." Fit pensivement la brune.

-"Pas assez à mon goût!" Sur ces mots, elle planqua le t-shirt dans son petit placard sous ses propres affaires, sûr que Hinata n'ira pas le trouver là. Le "cache-timide" moisira ici jusqu'à au moins la fin des vacances.

-"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?" Demanda Tenten avec un petit sourire en sortant de la chambre avec elle

-"Parce que plus tôt Naruto tombera amoureux d'elle, plus tôt il me lâchera les basques!" Répondit Sakura d'un ton dur.

Bizarrement, le sourire de Tenten s'effondra tout de suite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils avaient décidé de manger et de partir après à la plage. Etant donné que le coin n'était pas très loin et qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'horaire à respecter cette fois ci pour le bus, ils pouvaient se permettre de traîner un peu. C'était un poids en moins sur le dos de Temari, elle devait l'avouer. Après tout, elle pourrait à la limite laisser ceux qui voulaient rentrer seuls et elle, rester à la plage jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient marre. C'était plutôt un bon plan mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait à Maïly ouvertement sinon celle ci croirait que toutes ses idées étaient géniales, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Elle comme ses frères en avaient fait les frais.

Ils étaient réunis dans la cuisine autour d'un énorme saladier qui contenait divers crudité préparés par les soins de Chôji. Tous le monde était satisfait du repas au moins. Les fenêtres étaient ouverte à cause de la chaleur, ce qui fait qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte très clairement. Tout le monde se regarda, craignant encore une visite d'une quelconque personne qui allait encore les attirer dans un truc bizarre. Shikamaru soupira d'avance en reposant sa tête sur une main. A chaque fois que quelqu'un débarquait, il en faisait plus ou moins les frais. Soit c'était Maïly, soit c'était Sasori de retour de voyage (ce qui serait plus qu'étonnant) à moins que ce ne soit Ino ou Sai, ou même les deux.

Temari se décida à abandonner sa salade de carotte et aller ouvrir au visiteur, priant pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'à peu près normal. Et c'était le cas.

C'était une fille brune aux yeux noisettes habillée légèrement avec une jupe bleue flottante mi longue et un t-shirt blanc tout aussi flottant. Ses longs cheveux étaient rattachés en arrière par un bandeau bleu foncés dont dépassait une mini mèche entre ses deux yeux et deux grosse mèches de chaque côtés. Elle avait un grand sourire que Temari lui rendit avec sincérité. Presque tout le monde fut rassuré: Si c'était quelqu'un que Temari accueillait à bras ouvert sans faire la tronche, le pourcentage de problème qu'elle amenait avec elle était infime. Seuls Shikamaru et Gaara étaient perplexes.

-"Sari-chan! Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Temari en la laissant entrer. Ladite Sari-chan enleva poliment ses petites claquettes avant de répondre tout aussi enthousiaste:

-"J'ai entendue dire hier que vous étiez revenu alors je suis venu pour vous voir."

-"Comme c'est gentil!" S'exclama Temari d'une voix très affectueuse.

Dans la cuisine, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba et Shikamaru s'étaient levés pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Les autres ne semblaient pas intéressé ou ne voulaient pas en savoir plus sur la demoiselle qui venait d'arriver. A vrai dire, c'était quand même rare de voir Temari se prendre d'affection pour quelqu'un. Elle semblait bien s'entendre avec Maïly mais elle ne l'avait jamais enlacée en publique comme elle le faisait maintenant. Qui pouvait bien être cette fille qui réussissait à faire fondre le cœur de Temari alors que certains en bavaient pour pas grand chose?

-"Elle s'appelle Sari." Expliqua la blonde à couette."C'était ma meilleure amie quand j'ai aménagé ici."

-"Je croyais que c'était Maïly." S'étonna Hinata en saluant Sari quand même.

-"Ouai, c'est vrai, Maïly est sympa... mais Sari est beaucoup plus mignonne!"

Et pour parachever ses mots, elle câlina encore plus la brune pour montrer son affection et lui posa un bisou sur la joue. La brunette se laissa faire docilement avec un sourire gêné et le rouge aux joues. Et là, un lourd blizzard vint refroidir l'atmosphère des curieux qui commencèrent à douter sur les préférences de Temari et une certaine personne commença à voir rouge. Comprenant l'incongruité de la situation, Temari se détacha de sa copine et grogna auprès de ses hôtes:

-"C'est la cousine de Maïly, bande d'idiots! Et elle au moins, elle est gentille et serviable! On s'est rencontré ici et on est restés amies."

La cousine de Maïly? Maintenant qu'on y regardait de plus près, il y avait peut être une certaine ressemblance... Les cheveux, les yeux... la silhouette... Mais alors, pas du tout le caractère! Cette fille là était souriante, serviable avec peut être un brin de naïveté sans pour autant se laisser faire. Mignone comme un cœur alors que Maïly était un peu du genre garçon manqué comme Tenten(les deux s'étaient tout de suite entendues), bourrine, un peu vicelarde et pas gênée pour un sou de faire irruption chez les autres sans leur demander leur avis.

-"Vous avez l'air tous sympa. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer." Fit Sari une fois les présentations faîtes.

-"On partait à la plage, tu veux venir?" Proposa amicalement Naruto qui tombait lui aussi sous le charme naïf de l'adolescente.

-"Désolée, je ne peux pas. Je suis juste de passage, il faut que j'aille aider au magasin de ma famille. Par contre, j'aimerais bien parler à Gaara en privée."

-"Comme tu veux, vas-y." Approuva Temari.

Elle appela son frère qui ne semblait guère enthousiaste à l'idée de s'entretenir avec la nouvelle venue. Il la suivi à pas lent jusqu'au fond du couloir avec une sorte de moue d'appréhension, comme s'il savait d'avance de quoi ils allaient parler. Et que ça l'ennuyait déjà. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de jeu pour être sûr d'avoir la paix et d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Etant revenus à table, les discutions moussaient maintenant sur Sari et Gaara.

-"Vous croyez que c'est elle, sa petite amie?" Demanda Lee, perplexe, après avoir croqué un cornichon.

-"Peut être, mais il avait pas l'air content de la voir." Dit Naruto en piquant sa tomate cerise.

-"Son ex alors... en tout cas, elle est vraiment mignonne, il devrait se remettre avec elle. Si c'est pas le cas, je tente ma chance!" Proposa Kiba, rêveur.

-"Pauvre Gaara, vous décidez de sa vie sentimentale pour lui mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il éprouve en fait." Déclara Sasuke d'un ton mystérieux et compatissant.

-"Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le saquer!" Grogna Naruto, soupçonneux. Sasuke ne montrait jamais aucune attention envers quelqu'un d'autre que lui, son meilleur ami.

-"Faut croire que j'ai finis par l'accepter... d'autant plus qu'il est plus vivable que toi!"

-"Répètes pour voir!"

Alors que les autres essayaient d'empêcher une énième bagarre de se produire entre Sasuke et Naruto en plein déjeuner, Temari et Kankuro semblaient être ailleurs, repassant dans leur mémoire un épisode important et marquant dans leur vie que Maïly avait remué et que Sari finissait de le leur rappeler.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Ne passons pas par quatre chemins: Pourquoi refuses tu de lui répondre?"

Gaara soupira, les bras croisés face à la brune qui ne semblait plus du tout aussi docile que tout à l'heure. Elle était en colère contre le roux, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Une colère qu'elle semblait s'efforcer de garder en elle parce qu'elle savait que ça ne menait à rien. D'autant plus qu'elle était aussi chamboulée par la nouvelle de son retour.

-"Sari, tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai jamais aimée, tout comme toi." Ces mots, pourtant cruels, ne semblèrent pas toucher la brune qui s'inquiétait pour autre chose.

-"Dans ce cas, c'est à elle qui faut le dire, pas à moi! Sais tu le nombre de lettres, de coups de téléphone qu'elle a passé dans le mince espoir que tu lui répondes! Et puis, avoir déménagé soudainement sans nous le dire, c'étaient quoi ces manières? Il a fallut que ce soit Maïly qui nous l'apprenne!"

-"C'est mon vieux, tu sais très bien qu'il prend les décisions tout seul sans nous demander notre avis." Répliqua Gaara d'un ton calme.

-"Mais ça t'as arrangé, pas vrai!" Accusa amèrement Zari. "Non seulement c'était la meilleure excuse pour casser avec moi mais également pour t'éloigner de Matsuri! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point elle s'est senti mal après tout ça. Elle t'aimait sincèrement et ça la plongée dans une profonde déprime. Et je ne pouvais même pas la réconforter parce qu'elle refusait de me voir! Ca m'a fait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça!"

-"C'est toi qui a accepté de sortir avec moi que je sache." Fit impitoyablement le rouquin, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-"Et j'ai eut tord mais je ne regrette pas parce que ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu vas prendre tes responsabilités!"

-"Tu veux que j'aille parler à Matsuri?"

-"Et le plus tôt sera le mieux!"

Le roux soupira, abattu. Il savait qu'il devait passer par ce moment désagréable s'il voulait enfin créer une relation amoureuse stable avec qui que ce soit. Mais c'était chiant, très chiant de revoir le visage désespéré de cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Toujours collée à ses basques, toujours à l'idolâtrer! Il pensait avoir été débarrassé d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une personne exactement pareille. Cette Sakura Haruno qui était aux pieds de ce bâtard d'Uchiwa. Un véritable sosie! Pitoyable! Il les méprisait. Tous les deux. Pour lui avoir montré un épisode amer de sa vie comme s'il se regardait dans un miroir.

-"D'accord... je mettrais les choses au clair avec elle une bonne fois pour toute! Et ensuite, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire!"

-"Promis, juré!"

Gaara promis et jura et fit faire la même chose à Sari en ce qui concernait les harcèlement perpétuels qu'il subissait. Les coups de fil à trois heure du matin et les lettres anonymes enflammées, ça passaient bien dix minutes! Après ça, il proposa qu'ils rejoignent les autres avant qu'ils ne se fassent trop d'idées sur eux. Juste avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte pour sortir de la salle remplie de jeu, le rouquin posa une dernière question :

-"Au fait, Matsuri te reparle maintenant ou elle t'en veut toujours d'être sortie avec moi?"

-"Ben, elle accepte enfin de sortir en ville avec moi s'il y a d'autres amis avec nous et dans ses meilleurs jours, je peux même l'inviter au cinéma toute seule ou venir chez elle mais c'est pas demain la veille que je pourrais l'embrasser." Répondit Sari en soupirant.

Gaara sourit ironiquement et ouvrit la porte pour laisser Zari sortir en premier. Il savait déjà que les rumeurs allaient bon train sur lui et son amie dans la cuisine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Maïly n'avait pas mentit. Le coin était plutôt tranquille pour un bord de plage. Les galets faisaient un peu mal aux pieds mais tous le monde avait prit la précaution de prendre des sandales légères qui allaient dans l'eau. Les trois plates formes étaient bien là. Situées un peu à gauche du petit coin en rond isolé, elles semblaient bien stables. La première était rattachée au bord et les autres suivaient, assez larges, le bout de la troisième menait là ou personne n'avait pied.

Comme il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, tous le monde éparpilla ses affaires dans un espace vitale désigné comme personnel. Il y avait un petit coin d'herbe en haut de la pente menant au bord occupé par Sakura et Tenten. Presque tout le monde avait posé ses affaires un peu partout sur la plage de galet en pente à part Temari et Sasuke qui s'étaient posés sur la première plateforme.

-"C'est tranquille comme coin." Commenta Sasuke, assis les pieds dans l'eau.

-"Oui, on viendra plus souvent ici. Je déteste quand il y a trop de foule."Répondit la blonde

-"Bienvenue au club." Fit froidement une voix derrière aux, déclenchant un frisson involontaire dans le dos des deux ados.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Gaara qui passait tranquillement de plateforme en plateforme avec sa serviette de bain noire. Décidément, il avait vraiment le chic pour faire peur à son entourage, quel qu'il soit d'un simple geste ou regard. Bizarrement, il revint quelques secondes après et partit se refugier sur la plage comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Etonnée, Temari eut sa réponse tout de suite :

-"Allez, c'est partit pour le jeu: On jette les gens à l'eau!" Hurla Naruto du bout de la troisième plateforme.

-"ARGH!"


	19. Chapitre 19: Poussypoussa!

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC (je crois...), un ch'tit OC, Amitié et Amour(pour les sentiments), Humour, Aventure (si on peut appeller ça comme ça) et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD. Enfin, présence de Shonen-ai et bientôt, de Shojô-ai.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques qu'ils sont arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note:Chapitre aquatique! Avec enfin les révélations sur Maïly et Sari(comment ça tout le monde s'en fout?). Bref, toujours autant d'action pendant ces vacances qui nous rappellent cruellement la rentrée...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit avis personnel, ça fait toujours plaisir :) . Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent:_

_-"ARGH!"_

Voila maintenant une bonne heures que ce cri d'effrois avait été lâché et depuis, beaucoup d'autres l'avaient suivit. Ils étaient maintenant une petite dizaine à se pousser les uns les autres à l'eau du haut de la troisième plateforme. La deuxième servait un peu d'échappatoire pour se reposer et la troisième était déjà squattée. Gaara ainsi que Shino et Chôji avaient fuit dés le départ du jeu. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee et Kankuro s'étaient pris au jeu et il y avait maintenant un gros bruit sonore d'éclaboussures, de cris et de rires qui troublaient Temari dans sa quête du bronzage.

Naruto fut celui qui poussait le plus mais également celui qui se faisait le plus jeter à l'eau puisqu'il fonçait sans réfléchir une fois sur la "terre ferme". Sasuke, au contraire n'était tombé qu'une seule fois (il avait été distrait en s'occupant de Naruto et Lee en avait profité). Shikamaru s'était fait envoyer une seule fois dans l'eau et n'avait eu ni le courage, ni l'envie de remonter sur la plateforme, alors il se contentait de regarder le spectacle d'en bas en faisant bien attention de ne recevoir personne sur la tête. Sakura essayait bien de tenir tête mais elle avait assez de mal face à tous les garçons. Kiba l'avait déjà poussé cinq fois de suite.

-"Cette fois ci je vais l'avoir!" Cria la fille aux cheveux roses en se précipitant sur Neji.

Celui ci lui agrippa les bras à temps et ils se poussèrent et repoussèrent l'un l'autre au bord jusqu'à ce que Kankuro s'en mêle et les jette tous les deux en même temps. Hinata tentait comme elle pouvait de se faire oublier mais il semblerait que les garçons aient jeté leur dévolue sur elle. Pour la troisième fois depuis le jeu, ils se mirent à plusieurs sur la pauvre Hyuuga. Alors qu'elle était remontée et allongée pour récupérer, Lee et Naruto lui prirent un bras chacun et Kankuro et Sasuke s'occupèrent des jambes.

-"Aller, à la une, à la deux..." Firent les garçons en cœur en la balançant joyeusement

-"Noooooon!" Cria Hinata toute rouge, d'autant plus que son maillot du haut commençait à partir en sucette.

-"A la trois!"

Plouf. La jolie ado se retrouva expulsée à quelques lieus sous la mer. Une fois sortie de l'eau, elle rejoigna la plateforme, juste à côté de Shikamaru qui avait les jambes sur celle ci. Il lui annonça:

-"T'es bien la seule qui se fasse jeter de cette manière. On aurait dit une sirène qu'on remettait dans l'océan."

-"Je... c'est pas ça du tout!" Répliqua la brune, toute rouge en s'agrippant au bord.

Mais les faits étaient là, à peine remontée, on se précipitait déjà sur elle. Elle préféra se jeter elle même à l'eau avant qu'un accident fâcheux n'arrive avec son maillot de bain (fichue poitrine!). Elle faillit d'ailleurs atterrir sur son cousin qui cru sa dernière heure arrivée. A côté de tout ça, Temari soupira devant la bande de gamin qu'on lui avait donné en guise de colonie de vacance. Même Kankuro qui avait deux ans de plus qu'eux s'était prit au jeu et elle était pratiquement sûre que la seule chose qui empêchait Gaara (oui, Gaara!) de les rejoindre était son orgueil mal placé.

-"Attention Lee!" Hurla Tenten en se précipitant vers le concerné.

Celui ci la sentit très bien venir par derrière et plaqua son attaque à temps en la renversant et la piégeant. Bloquée dans les bras de son ami qui l'avait posé sur son dos comme un sac à patate, Tenten se débâtit de toutes ses forces mais c'était inutile: Lee avait toujours été le plus fort. Puis il la jeta à l'eau comme une malpropre. Tenten remonta à la surface en grognant contre son crétin de copain. En effet, Lee n'était pas tombé une seule fois à l'eau et même lorsqu'ils s'y prenaient à plusieurs, Lee arrivait à tous les contrer et terminait finalement le seul sur la plateforme avec Sakura(qu'il ne jetterait bien évidement jamais à l'eau).

-"Allez les mecs! On va pas laisser Gros-Sourcil nous dominer!" Cria Naruto, vite suivit par Kankuro, Kiba, Sasuke et Tenten qui s'attaquèrent une énième fois à Lee. Celui ci eut bien du mal à rester en position de force mais finalement, après un spectacle digne du catch, tout le monde finit à l'eau sauf bien évidement le brun à la coupe au bol.

-"Mouai... vous êtes définitivement des soumis..." Commenta Gaara en les regardant de haut. Il avait réussi à avoir assez de courage pour s'approcher de la troisième plateforme et s'assoir au bord de celle ci.

-"Répète pour voir!" Hurla Sasuke en montant rapidement sur la plateforme.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva: Gaara fut emporté par le jeu et avec l'aide de Naruto et Kiba, il jarreta Sasuke par dessus bord. Malheureusement pour lui, Lee l'avait repéré et le surpris par derrière. Gaara eut juste le temps de se raccrocher à Sakura qui passait par là et ce fut elle qui termina à l'eau. Autant dire que Lee ne savait plus ou se mettre en voyant sa jolie fleur toute trempée et énervée remonter sur la plateforme alors que Gaara ricanait intérieurement de sa petite vengeance personnelle.

-"Et bien ça y est, il s'est prit au jeu." Commenta Temari en levant ses lunettes de soleil pour constater.

-"Oui, il y en a qui réussissent à s'ouvrir au monde extérieur." Répondit Shino qui garda les siennes sur son nez.

Temari lui donna un coup d'œil perplexe par dessus ses lunettes. Elle ne connaissait pas bien ce garçon mystérieux, juste qu'il était là sous proposition d'Hinata et Kiba. Il semblait mûr pour son âge, peut être même plus qu'elle. Temari ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu délirer avec les autres. Il se contentait de les surveiller, un peu comme elle, mais plutôt comme un grand frère, et parfois, participer de loin. La blonde aux couettes (cette fois ci, elle en avait deux horizontales) se dit qu'elle devrait peut être se reposer sur lui quelques fois pour les responsabilités. Il avait l'air d'être sérieux contrairement aux autres.

Un peu trop sérieux même... Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

-"J'espère qu'ils ont tous pensé à mettre de la crème solaire aujourd'hui." Fit Temari pour casser l'ambiance.

-"Naruto, Lee et Kiba ont encore sauté cette étape." Informa l'adolescent d'une voix neutre.

-"C'est déjà un miracle s'ils n'ont pas chopé de coups de soleil, la dernière fois. Il faudra leur y faire penser ou sinon, il y aura de l'écrevisse au menu de ce soir."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Youhou!" Chantonna une voix féminine que Sakura reconnu entre mille.

Ino et Sai! Sans compter qu'ils étaient accompagnés de Maïly, tout sourire. En les voyant arriver, Temari se dit que c'était peut être le moment de plier bagage mais après mûres réflexion, qu'elle soit ici ou à la villa, ils la poursuivraient pour faire de sa vie un enfer, surtout la brunette. Ils expliquèrent rapidement la raison de leur venue ici (faire trempette avec des potes) puis ils s'installèrent pour rejoindre rapidement le groupe des plongeurs. Ino semblait la plus excitée de tous.

D'un simple geste, elle délia le seul nœud qui tenait sa robe blanche de plage en place puis celle ci tomba par terre avec une certaine grâce et Sakura ne put retenir une grimace de jalousie : Ino savait toujours quels gestes ils faillaient faire pour se mettre en valeur. La blonde avait opté pour un maillot de bain dans le même style que Sakura mais un peu moins osé. Deux pièces simples rattachés par une ficelle épaisse, d'un bleu azure s'alliant avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Sai l'avait rejointe, en calçons noir assez court puis Maïly, en deux pièces, noir, beaucoup plus "sport" qui faisait plus penser à un maillot de bain de nageuse en pleine compétition. Elle partit s'installer à côté de Temari et Shino pendant que Sai et Ino rejoignirent les plongeurs. D'ailleurs, Sai prit sa copine par surprise en la prenant dans ses bras comme le font les mariés avant de l'envoyer rejoindre Shikamaru, Hinata et Naruto à l'eau.

-"Tu es une vrai sangsue!" Grommela Temari quand Maïly vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-"C'est drôle, Sari m'a fait la même remarque à ton sujet." Rigola l'ado aux yeux noisettes.

-"C'est à se demander si vous êtes vraiment de la même famille! Sari est tellement mignonne alors que toi..."

-"Je sais, je sais, moi aussi je t'aime." S'exclama la sangsue en s'agrippant au cou de son amie.

-"Lâche moi! Je ne suis pas Kankuro!"

Cela eut pour effet de refroidir la brunette qui partie rejoindre les autres sans un mot. Temari savait qu'elle avait touché là ou ça faisait mal mais de toute façon, il faudra bien que son amie ait un face à face sérieux avec son frère et qu'elle prenne ses responsabilités en exigeant réparation. Et cela, quitte à ce que ça doit raviver des plaies à peine pansées.

-"Alors c'est donc vrai, elle a un lien avec Kankuro..." S'éleva la voix de Shino, surprenant la blonde qui l'avait oublié, tellement il était discret.

-"En effet... ils sont sortis ensemble pendant deux mois mais ils ont rompu à cause de Gaara."

-"Pourquoi, il était amoureux d'elle?"

-"Non mais..." Temari laissa sa phrase en suspend. Elle se demanda un moment pourquoi Shino était intéressé par cette histoire qui ne le regardait pas alors que d'habitude, il se contentait d'être là sans poser de question indiscrète. Et pourquoi elle en parlait aussi facilement. Peut être parce qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. N'importe qui.

-"En fait, à l'époque une fille était amoureuse de Gaara. Elle s'appelait Matsuri. Mais Gaara était assez froid et méchant en ce temps là."

-"Ca ne change pas trop de d'habitude."

-"Ho, si crois moi!" Fit amèrement Temari qui semblait avoir connu son frère sous des jours assez sombres."Enfin bref, il ne supportait pas trop d'avoir une fille qui pialait après lui. Alors il a décidé de la faire taire en sortant avec sa meilleure amie: Sari. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, la logique de Gaara dépasse mon entendement."

-"Mais quel rapport avec Maïly et ton frère."

-"Il se trouve que pour se venger, Matsuri a séduit Kankuro parce qu'il avait un faible pour elle à l'époque. Même s'il avait une copine. Ils se sont donc séparés avec Maïly pour se mettre avec Matsuri. Ca n'a franchement rimé à rien puisqu'après le déménagement, Gaara a rompu avec Sari et Kankuro a fait de même avec Matsuri."

-"Je comprend mieux maintenant... et Maïly en veut à tes frères?"

-"Non, elle savait d'avance que c'était un fiasco à partir du moment où elle a surprit Gaara avec Sari. Elle garde juste ses distances avec Matsuri. Mais je peux te demander pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant?"

-"J'aime cette fille."

Temari resta deux minutes fixée sur place, regardant Shino qui n'avait changé ni son expression faciale, ni le ton de sa voix et qui, pourtant, venait de faire une déclaration d'amour. Elle pensait d'abord avoir mal entendu mais c'était la vérité. Shino venait d'avouer qu'il en pinçait pour Maïly. Et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le brun aux lunettes noires lui tournait autour depuis tout à l'heure. Désormais, la chose était de savoir comment un garçon aussi terre à terre que lui pouvait aimer une fille aussi déjantée qu'elle.

-"L'amour n'a pas de raison."

-"Hé ben mon vieux, je te souhaite bien du courage!" Ironisa Temari en sortant un petit éventail rouge à fleur blanche pour se rafraichir. Personnellement, elle savait que Shino n'était pas dans les goûts de Maïly et que celle ci était toujours attachée à Kankuro, quoiqu'elle en dise. Mais si cette andouille qui lui servait de frangin ne voulait pas se bouger pour récupérer sa copine avant qu'elle ne soit prise, c'était son problème et elle n'allait sûrement pas intervenir pour empêcher Shino de séduire Maïly.

Et là, la question de savoir à quoi ressemblait Shino quand il draguait la fit tilter. Shino draguer? Filtrer avec Maïly? Non, il ne valait mieux pas s'imaginer des trucs à la "Sasuke" ou "Naruto" sinon, sa santé mental allait gravement dépérir. Déjà que depuis le début de ces vacances, elle sentait avoir perdu plus de neurone que d'ordinaire.

-"Les filles contre les garçons!" Hurla la voix de Naruto, coupant les réflexions de la blonde qui se demandait ce qui se passait encore.

-"Mais c'est pas juste, vous êtes plus nombreux que nous!" Ronchonna Sakura.

-"Vengeance perso! Vous avez plus de place que nous aux dortoirs justement parce que vous n'êtes pas beaucoup."Ricana Kiba." On vous fera pas de cadeau!"

Aussitôt, des cris aigüe percèrent les tympans des ados et Temari du emprunter le mp3 de Gaara pour pouvoir bronzer en paix. Shino s'était éloigné, sachant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus d'elle.

Maïly, prise dans le jeu, sauta sur le dos de Lee pour le faire tomber mais celui ci réussi très bien à parer l'attaque. Sakura était plus douée dans l'esquive que dans la force, ce qui, contre ceux qui fonçaient dans le tas, se révéla plutôt efficace. Hinata, complètement paniquée, bâtit d'elle même en retraite dans l'eau, privant Kiba de s'amuser un peu avec elle. Tenten en profita pour le prendre en traitre et le jarreter avant d'éviter de justesse Shikamaru qui avait trouvé le courage de remonter à la surface.

Ino n'étant pas très douée, se fit plus d'une fois éjectée par les garçons qui prenaient un malin plaisir à la réexpédier dans l'eau à peine remontée sur la plateforme. Au bout d'un moment, Sai du jouer son rôle de chevalier servant et lui venir en aide avant qu'elle ne se noie et pique une crise. La bataille "Fille-Garçon" se transforma bientôt en un énorme catch assez délicat. Ils s'étaient apparemment tous donner le mot pour faire tomber Lee à n'importe quel prix. Celui ci résista comme il put à ses assaillants mais il n'était pas un surhomme. A côté de ça, Sakura remonta un peu plus loin de cette bataille sur la plateforme.

-"Moi, je préfère rester discrète et ne pousser personne." Fit Hinata qui passait par là, s'attirant un questionnement de Sakura. Qui ne dura pas longtemps puisque la brunette la poussa assez fort pour la faire tomber une énième fois.

-"A part des filles!" Rigola la Hyuuga à la avant de partir pour éviter toute représailles.

Sakura remonta en hurlant des malédictions à son amie(même si elle savait que celle ci ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, ayant su pour son t-shirt par Tenten).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A force de s'amuser à ce petit jeu, ce qui devait arriver arriva : quelqu'un perdit son maillot de bain dans la bataille. Et il s'agissait de Sasuke, grâce à Naruto évidemment. Dans une énième tentative de mettre Lee à l'eau, le blondinet avait essayé d'en profiter pour pousser l'Uchiwa en même temps. Mais il avait glissé sur la plateforme humide et s'était rattrapé à la première chose qui lui passait sous la main: Sasuke. Ou plutôt, le maillot noir et blanc de celui ci.

La moitié du tissu se retrouva dans l'eau avec Naruto tendis que l'autre moitié restait accroché au garçon brun. Pendant un court temps, Sasuke ne réagit pas, puis il fit la seule chose qu'un être humain normal ferait dans cette situation, il se cacha les partie intimes en hurlant à vive voix contre tous le monde (particulièrement contre son ami qui se fendait la poire dans l'eau). La majorité des garçons ricanèrent alors que quelques filles tentaient de se rincer l'œil, toutes rouges, ce qui énerva encore plus Sasuke qui s'accrocha désespérément à ce qui restait de son maillot.

Finalement, Gaara eut pitié de lui et lui lança sa serviette noire pour qu'il puisse se couvrir (signe qu'il enterait définitivement la hache de guerre avec l'Uchiwa, ce dont s'étouffa Sakura d'outrage). Le rouge aux joues et la serviette sur les reins, Sasuke se dépêcha de regagner sa serviette pour aller mettre son pantalon d'été, en promettant à un Naruto qui avait bu la tasse une vengeance des plus terribles.

Ce que personne n'avait remarqué dans l'hilarité de la scène, c'était que Hinata s'était trouvée juste devant Sasuke à ce moment là. Elle était dans l'eau et appuyée contre la plateforme lorsqu'il fut devant elle à jouer les nudistes, lui offrant une vision du spectacle en première loge. Autant dire qu'elle serait morte noyée si Neji qui passait par là n'avait pas eut le reflexe de la rattraper et de l'éloigner pour rejoindre le bord en prenant le soin de couvrir ses yeux de sa main.

Il soupira une fois la plage retrouvée puis se tourna vers sa cousine :

-"C'est bon, il s'est caché, t'as plus besoin de fermer les yeux..."

-Tu... T'es sûr?" Demanda Hinata avec une petite voix, les mains sur son visage, tout rouge de gêne.

-"Oui..."

Hinata enleva timidement ses mains pour constater que c'était vrai mais elle garda sa teinte carmin jusqu'à ce que Temari annonce le départ de la plage pour rentrer, estimant qu'ils avaient assez joué et bronzé. Et même après, elle n'osa plus regarder Sasuke, encore plus gênée que d'ordinaire par ce qu'elle avait faillit voir. Tellement gênée qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Naruto l'avait rejointe. Ce n'est qu'en l'entendant saluer Ino et Sai qui repartaient en remerciant les autres pour cette petite après midi qu'elle redescendit sur terre.

Comme elle était déjà très rouge, son état ne changea pas tellement. Naruto la regarda d'un œil étrange. Il avait toujours considéré cette fille comme bizarre et renfermée. Malgré ça, elle était toujours gentille et il ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver contre quelqu'un. Contrairement à Sakura avec qui on marchait constamment sur des œufs.

-"Ca va Hinata, j'ai l'impression que t'a choppé un coup de soleil."

-"N...non non, c'est bon, j'ai mis ma crème." Répliqua celle ci sans le regarder.

-"C'est à cause de Sasuke que t'es si gênée." En plein dans le mille, Hinata faillit trébucher sur une pierre et tomber ventre à terre. Naruto la rattrapa de justesse par le poignet en rigolant un peu lorsqu'elle reprit son équilibre. Ce qui le marqua c'est qu'elle s'excusa tout de suite et se détourna encore plus de lui. Il ne comprit pas trop les raisons d'un tel comportement. Il faut dire que Sakura l'aurait à coup envoyé promener dans la même situation.

-"Hé, Hinata, pourquoi t'es comme ça? Tu sais, je vais pas te manger."

-"Ce...c'est rien Naruto. J'ai juste... des difficultés." Et c'était vrai, elle avait de grosses difficultés à s'exprimer devant un garçon qu'elle admirait.

-"Ha, je sais ce que c'est." Fit Naruto en haussant les épaules, croyant avoir comprit." T'inquiète, avec de l'entraînement, ça ira mieux."

-"Tu...tu crois?" Demanda la brune.

-"Mais oui, tiens, passes moi ton sac de plage, je vais te le porter."

Ne sachant pas quoi faire car elle détestait s'opposer à quelqu'un mais également imposer une corvée aux autres, Hinata tritura son fameux sac qui contenait ses affaires de rechanges, quelques magazines et un petit panier repas. Au final, Naruto se montra convaincant et c'est tout sourire qu'il continua la route en compagnie de la jeune fille, n'ayant l'air nullement dérangé par le fait de porter deux sacs sur son épaule. Après un bon moment, il réussi enfin à mettre Hinata à l'aise et pour la première fois, les deux adolescents eurent une discussion normal entre eux.

Neji, qui avait assisté à cette scène de loin, fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il n'aimait pas le fait que Hinata s'approche de trop près de ce garçon. Il avait bien l'attention d'aller s'incruster entre eux lorsque Tenten et Lee qui remarquèrent son petit manèges se mirent d'accord pour le distraire sur autre chose. Ils le connaissaient depuis le collège et il savait à quel point Neji pouvait être enquiquinant lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Heureusement, les deux amis avaient aussi apprit que Neji, malgré tous le sérieux dont il voulait faire preuve, ne passait pas l'éponge sur une plaisanterie.

Et c'était un point faible dont Lee et Tenten adoraient s'amuser au dépend de leur ami.

-"Hé, Neji, tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air mieux comme ça, ton slip."

-"Quoi?" Le brun aux yeux blanc se détourna de celle qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur pour voir de quoi Lee parlait. Et il constata avec horreur que celui tenait bien un de ses slips blancs de rechange (sans doute volé pendant la baignade) recouvert de petits cœurs roses qui n'étaient pas là à la base. Il écarquilla les yeux d'effrois en se demandant comment son sous-vêtement avait pu se retrouver dans cet état. Il n'eut qu'à regarder Tenten pour répondre à sa question. Elle tenait un marqueur rouge dans sa main, l'air fier.

-"Ca te donnera un super côté mignon comme ça!" Chantonna la brune en montrant du pouce le slip avec un sourire trop large pour être innocent.

-"C'est dommage que c'est le seul qui te reste tous les autres sont au sale." Rigola Lee en faisant l'hélicoptère pour en rajouter une couche. Kiba et Sakura, qui étaient les plus proches, pouffèrent de rire malgré eux.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Neji rentra dans une vive colère noire et poursuivit ses deux ex-meilleurs amis dans la ferme attention de les tuer (tant pis pour les témoins, il s'en chargera plus tard). Les deux copains prirent la poudre d'escampette en rigolant. Mission accomplit Neji avait oublié sa cousine. Il ne fit même pas attention à elle lorsqu'il passa à côté de celle ci accompagnée de Naruto. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: rattraper les deux traitres et faire disparaître la preuve de cette humiliation en leur faisant manger le sous vêtement.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de Gaara et Temari, en tête du groupe, les deux Sabaku ne parurent même pas surpris de ce spectacle et en les voyant s'éloigner, l'ainée se tourna vers son cadet pour lui déclarer avec fatalité:

-"Tu vois, ça, c'est quelque chose d'étrange qui n'arriverait jamais, même dans un manga."

-"C'est vrai." Répondit le rouquin qui lui aussi commençait à sentir les effets paranormaux de cette aventure.

-"Mais tu sais c'est quoi le pire?"

-"Non."

-"C'est que nous ne sommes encore que dans la première semaine des vacances."


	20. Chapitre 20: Deuxième Intrusion

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC (je crois...), un ch'tit OC, Amitié et Amour(pour les sentiments), Humour, Aventure (si on peut appeller ça comme ça) et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD. Enfin, présence de Shonen-ai et bientôt, de Shojô-ai.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques qu'ils sont arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note: Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour la suite. J'ai repris le lycée et puis je me suis faite larguée(tous des salauds!) donc j'avoue que motivation et inspirations n'étaient pas au rendez-vous. Cependant, le voila, tout frais. Et pour les fans de Temari, soyez ravis: je lui accorde enfin un break.

* * *

Ce soir là, étonnement, Temari avait laissé plus de liberté que d'habitude aux occupants. Et ceux ci, à sa grande surprise, avaient proposé de faire une soirée jeu de carte en mangeant dans le salon. Evidemment, elle avait imposé quelques conditions (ce n'était pas elle qui faisait le ménage et même si elle ne supportait pas Maïly, elle ne voulait pas lui laisser la villa sans dessus dessous le jour de leur départ) mais finalement, elle avait accepté. Elle avait aussi autorisé à laisser la télé allumé au bonheur de Kankuro, Kiba et Neji et de laisser l'ordinateur, satisfaisant Sakura.

Ils aménagèrent tous la grande table utilisée la veille pour jouer au Loup Garou puis commencèrent une simple bataille. Chôji étant aux fourneaux, Shino isolé et les quatre autres occupés à un autre loisir, le jeu fut moins bruyant. Sasuke et Shikamaru en apprécièrent d'ailleurs l'ambiance tout comme Gaara. Même Naruto semblait s'être calmé mais il semblait plus rouge que d'habitude, à tel point que Hinata se demandait s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre. Il était encore plus rouge qu'elle, c'est pour dire. Mais elle n'osait pas trop demander. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à tenir une discussion à peu près stable avec lui durant le reste de l'après midi. Une chose qui l'avait étonné il ne l'avait pas quittée depuis le départ de la plage.

Une bonne chose qui ne lui laissa cependant pas trop de faux espoirs.

-"Dites, au fait, il y a une piscine dans cette ville?" Questionna Lee pour faire passer le temps.

-"Ouai, mais elle est horriblement chère et trop simple alors que pour les mêmes tarifs, on pourrait s'organiser une journée à Walibi." Répondit Temari en soupirant.

-"Dommage. La mer c'est bien, mais je me serais bien fait un grand plongeoir." Rigola Naruto

-"Pourquoi t'es venu ici alors, pauvre idiot. Il y avait bien une piscine à Konoha!"

-"La ferme, enfoiré! Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais eut la chance de voyager pendant les vacances!"

-"Tu parles d'une chance..."

-"Ca sort d'une famille super riche et ça trouve le moyen de se plaindre." Grommela le blond qui n'a jamais connu de famille tout court

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais l'expression sombre sur son visage en disait long sur ses pensées. Naruto avait fait exprès de toucher un point sensible pour le forcer à parler car depuis des années, il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait autour de Sasuke et sa famille sans que celui ci ne confie quoi que ce soit. Alors il le poussait à bout, de temps en temps pour essayer de lui faire cracher quelque chose mais rien. Le brun restait silencieux dans sa douleur et s'il faisait un cauchemar la nuit lorsque Naruto l'invitait à dormir chez lui, c'était juste à cause de film d'horreur de la veille.

Lors de leur dispute, Sakura intervenait très souvent pour faire fermer son clapet à Naruto, ce que Sasuke lui en remerciait intérieurement. Mais là, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose restait muette, impassible, les yeux fixés sur son écran d'ordinateur dont la lumière trahissait quand même un certain malaise. Cependant, ce fut Gaara qui réprimanda Naruto à sa façon (un regard glacial à faire pâlir de jalousie Yamato-Sensei en personne lorsque la Terreur commençait). Le rouquin semblait comprendre parfaitement les états de l'adolescent aux yeux Onyx. Peut être que finalement, ils se ressemblaient, quelque part...

-"A propos de famille... Hinata, pourquoi Hanabi n'est pas venue aussi?" Demanda Kiba, autant par curiosité que pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-"Père m'a dit qu'il lui avait trouvé d'autres activités pour les vacances qui correspondraient plus à son âge..." Répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en détournant ses yeux blancs.

-"Entre autre, il n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'une petite fille qui a cinq ans de moins que nous vienne dans un endroit aussi peu fréquentable." Déclara sans tact Neji.

-"Merci pour nous!" Répliqua Kankuro, une veine sur la tempe."On peut en dire autant de la tienne!"

Le ton commençait dangereusement à monter entre les deux garçons et Shino du intervenir avec l'aide de Tenten pour éviter les conflits, rappelant que les vacances étaient faîtes pour s'amuser et pas pour les prises de tête. Les histoires de familles, entre autres, allaient devenir un sujet tabou s'ils ne savaient se contrôler! Il faut dire qu'entre l'orphelinat de Naruto et les familles riches et sombres de Sasuke, Gaara et Neji, il y avait de quoi faire polémique. Hinata approuva aussi que l'on ne s'étende pas trop sur la chose ainsi que Gaara.

Heureusement que l'arrivée de Chôji avec ses plats pu permettre à l'ambiance de redevenir un peu plus conviviale.

-"Aujourd'hui, je vous ai fait un menue Espagnol! On commence par un gaspacho."

-"Ca a l'air bon!" S'extasia Naruto avant de découvrir avec horreur que c'était de la bouillit de légumes. Lui qui était allergique à ce genre d'aliment...

-"Sakura, rapplique, c'est l'heure!" Appela Temari d'un ton autoritaire.

Pendant le dîner, personne n'aborda de sujets, mal à l'aise, mais la gérante blonde savait que la discutions précédente avait marquée officiellement le début des hostilités. Elle avait espéré que le climat sain tienne jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Douce utopie...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"ALERTE ROUGE! ALERTE ROUGE!"

Tout le monde fut secoué par ce cri de détresse qui sonnait à trois heures du matin. La voix était identifiable comme étant celle de Temari mais c'était la première fois qu'on l'entendait aussi paniquée. Les filles comme les garçons sortirent de leur chambre respectives pour voir ce que signifiait ce hurlement de terreur qui semblait provenir de la cuisine. Si c'était Temari qui s'affolait, alors c'était un truc horrible qui se passait, comme une famille de zombie qui venait dévorer ses occupants ou une attaque d'extraterrestre. Malheureusement pour les ados, le parcours jusqu'à leur destination se fit assez difficilement.

Déjà, le couloir étant trop étroit pour plus de trois personnes alignées, il fallait y aller en file indienne. Ensuite, vu qu'il faisait nuit noire et que personne n'avait prit le soin d'allumer la lumière(les neurones n'étaient pas totalement connectés à cette heure de la soirée), il fallait avancer à tâtons. Mais comme ils n'étaient pas du tout ordonnés et surtout paniqués dans le vif de l'action, beaucoup manquèrent de trébucher et pas mal firent des gaffes assez délicates.

Sakura butta deux fois le torse Kiba qui lui même tomba directement aux pieds de Neji, lequel, à défaut de s'appuyer contre le mur, avait trouvé les fesses Sasuke pour ce soutient qui hurla d'outrage digne d'une jeune vierge avant de faire discret pour qu'on ne devine pas que ce n'était pas lui. Tenten quant à elle avait réussi tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ce que la tête de Naruto trouve le sien sur sa poitrine. Autant dire que le blondinet retourna tout de suite au pays des rêves après cet incident. Lee, qui pensait bien faire en avançant à quatre pattes, se retrouva avec Kankuro à cheval sur lui. Finalement, Hinata, qui avait prit soin de coller le mur le plus possible pour éviter ce genre d'incident, était la seule avec Gaara à avoir réussi à parvenir à la cuisine en première.

Et ils aperçurent la silhouette de Temari munie d'un balaie au beau milieu de la nuit qui patrouillait dans toute la pièce. Le rouquin eut enfin la bonne idée d'allumer la lumière pour voir ce que sa grande sœur trafiquait dans le noir.

-"On peut savoir ce que tu fous."

-"Chut! Ferme là et éteint!" Répliqua la blonde d'un ton autoritaire. Gaara s'était peut être ramollis lors des vacances mais il n'était pas tombé aussi bas qu'Hinata lorsqu'il s'agissait de soumission !

-"Je me la ferme que dalle, crétine! Qu'est ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça au milieu de la nuit!"

-"Y'a un rat dans les cuisines, voila qu'est ce qui me prend!" Hurla la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés en pointant du doigt les placards de biscuits dans lesquels il ne restait que des miettes et des emballages troués de part et d'autre. Même le bois avait été rongé.

-"Quoi, UN RAT DANS LA CUISINE!" Hurlèrent en même temps Chôji et Sakura qui venaient d'arriver avant d'être suivit de peu par les autres qui avaient tout entendu.

Et c'est toute la bande de vacance qui se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens en hurlant Au Rat. Gaara se frotta le front d'exaspération en les voyant s'affoler tous seuls comme des timbrés et se demanda brièvement s'il avait bien fait de sortir du côté obscur pour endurer... CA! Il prit une grande inspiration, décidé à les calmer à sa manière:

-"FERMEZ-LA!" Tous le monde se tu instantanément. Quand il s'agissait de Gaara, c'était obéir ou souffrir! "C'est sûrement un rat de campagne qui a du s'introduire par les fenêtres alors qu'on aérait! Il suffit juste de le capturer, de le tuer et l'affaire sera close!"

Cela ne calma pas le jeu, au contraire. Les garçons étaient répugnés par le fait de capturer un rat et les filles, par le fait de le tuer. Bref, il n'en n'était pas question. Pourtant, la logique voudrait que si on veut être débarrassé de ce rat, il faudra le prendre en main. Il n'allait pas partir de lui même de la maison, surtout si c'est la cuisine qu'il avait élu domicile. Chôji commença à douter sérieusement sur l'hygiène de la Villa ainsi que Neji. Les filles quand à elles décrétèrent ne plus approcher la cuisine jusqu'à la disparition du rongeur.

-"Mais au fait, Maïly n'est pas sensée s'occuper de ce genre de chose?"Pesta Sasuke avant de voir Temari se figer puis repartir de plus belle dans sa rage, toute rouge. Ceci confirmait bien ses craintes...

-"Mais c'est vrai, t'as raison! Cette connasse était sensée nettoyer la maison et veiller à ce que tout sois parfait! » Répondit la blonde, hors d'elle, sachant déjà quel sort elle réservait à son amie.

-"Ok, en plus de la virer, on l'appelle demain pour qu'elle nous débarrasse de ce truc!" Proposa Kankuro.

-"Pourquoi demain?" Intervint Sakura, affolée."On n'a qu'à la faire venir maintenant! Je ne supporte pas l'idée de dormir dans la même demeure qu'un rat!"

-"Tu parles, si ça se trouve, elle n'est même pas chez elle!" Grogna Shikamaru en se rappelant de l'histoire des petites sœurs.

-"Je propose qu'on aille tous se recoucher et qu'on voit ça demain!" Fit Shino pour détendre l'atmosphère. Kiba le regarda d'un air bizarre.

-"Avec un rat dans la maison!" Hurla Sakura, pas loin de la crise de panique.

-"La petite bête n'a jamais mangé la grosse."

-"Il a raison, on ne pourra rien faire maintenant, au lit!" Ordonna Temari, s'attirant des expressions indignées."Mais je vous promet que demain, elle va en prendre pour son grade, foi de Tema!"

Les autres semblèrent avoir été convaincus par cet argument et retournèrent dans leur chambre docilement sans demander leur reste. Alors que Temari rentra à son tour, Gaara lui posa la question qui le taraudait depuis tout à l'heure.

-"Mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu foutais dans la cuisine à trois heure du mat' ?"

Temari rougit bien comme il le fallait, prenant l'expression de la petite fille qui avait fait une bêtise mais qui ne voulait pas se faire punir. Elle entendit alors un ricanement venir du fond de la chambre des garçons.

-"Elle se goinfrait en cachette. C'est pour ça que les réserves de gâteaux s'épuisent aussi vite. Pas besoin de se demander ce qui a attiré le rat."

Shikamaru eut juste le temps de voir venir le vase jeté par la blonde et de se pencher en bas pour éviter de se le recevoir en pleine tête. Le pot alla s'écraser sur le mur, juste au dessus de la tête de Kiba qui cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Après quoi Kankuro referma la porte au nez de sa sœur dans un soupire ennuyé. Oui, vraiment, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné avec ces deux là!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aujourd'hui, Temari avait opté pour la plage de sable mais uniquement en demi-groupe. Elle avait amené Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Chôji, Lee, Tenten et Gaara avec elle. Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru et Neji étaient restés à la Villa pour aider Maïly à traquer le rat (laquelle avait d'ailleurs reçue un comité d'accueil très chaleureux, ses fesses allaient s'en souvenir très longtemps...). Sasuke et Neji s'étaient porté volontaires, ne supportant pas de cohabiter avec un rat, Shikamaru avait été privé de journée de plage par Temari et il n'avait pas son mot à dire, quand à Kankuro et Shino, ils étaient restés pour une toute autre raison...

Comme d'habitude, les garçons barbotaient dans l'eau et les filles cuisaient au soleil. La blonde vit avec une certaine satisfaction que le pervers de la dernière fois n'était pas là. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle songe à ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Après tout, elle le tenait par les couilles pour parler vulgairement!

Elle remarqua que cette fois, Gaara ne s'était pas isolé et restait simplement à proximité des filles, non pas pour bronzer, mais simplement pour se prélasser. Il avait d'ailleurs son mp3 dans les oreilles. La blonde à la couette(aujourd'hui, elle s'était faîte une simple queue de cheval) fronça les sourcils en voyant les garçons comploter entre eux. Elle n'aimait pas ça parce que lorsqu'ils faisaient ce genre de réunion, c'était généralement pour organiser un coup tordu contre les filles. Il était peut être temps de suggérer à ses trois invitées de s'éloigner de l'eau.

-"Gaara, tu veux toujours pas venir te baigner?" Demanda Naruto avec un grand sourire.

-"Foutez moi la paix!" Grogna celui ci.

-"Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix: on promet que tu seras mouillé avant la fin de la journée!" Jura Kiba avec un regard déterminé.

-"Ouai c'est ça..."

-"Sakura-chan! Tu veux bien me passer le sceau s'teu plait?" Appela le blond. La jeune fille obéit docilement face à ce petit ton de chien soumis. Surtout si c'était pour faire chier Gaara, elle n'allait sûrement pas s'y opposer.

Naruto la remercia et commença à remplir le sceau sous les exclamations et les avertissements de Gaara qui commençait à paniquer. Il se releva direct en voyant que ce n'était pas une blague lorsque Naruto sortit de l'eau pour s'approcher de lui, le sceau remplis en main. Naruto, Kiba et Lee commencèrent à lui courir après sur la plage en criant des menaces sous les ricanements des filles. Elles rigolèrent moins cependant lorsqu'en essayant de balancer l'eau sur Gaara, c'est elles que Naruto mouilla. Ce fut au tour du rouquin de se moquer de lui.

Kiba lui grogna dessus comme quoi il n'était qu'un boulet et qu'il devait le laisser faire. Et la course poursuite recommença. Il se fit jeter du côté de Temari qui ne voulait pas être trempée dans la lutte (surtout avec son mp3 près d'elle) et fut finalement touché dans le dos lorsque Kiba comprit comment l'atteindre en plein mouvement. Il suffisait de calculer son coup.

-"Bien joué!" Acclama le blond avec entrain.

-"Bande de cons!" Hurla Gaara en cherchant la serviette la plus proche pour se blottir dedans et se sécher en grommelant. Au moins, il avait sauvé son mp3...

-"Bon, alors, tu viens te baigner avec nous, maintenant!" Demanda Naruto avec espoir que cette trempette le fasse changer d'avis.

-"Sûrement pas!" Répliqua l'ado aux yeux turquoises, estimant qu'il avait eut sa dose d'humidité pour la semaine.

-"Bon, cette fois ça suffit, c'est désespérant!" S'exclama Lee en prenant le sceau de Kiba. "Si tu ne veux pas te baigner, on va t'y aider."

-"Hein? Qu'est ce que tu... NON! Tu ne vas pas...! JE T'INTERDIT!" Commença à paniquer Gaara en voyant le brun en caleçon vert s'approcher de lui après avoir remplis le sceau d'eau à rebord.

Et il fit bien ce qu'il craignait. Lee vida simplement son contenu au dessus de la tête de Gaara, toujours entiflé dans sa serviette, qui hurla d'outrage mais n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pour se sauver. Après la petite douche forcée, il le prit purement et simplement dans ses bras et le jeta directement dans l'eau salée avec cette même serviette sur lui. La tête rouge émergea de la mer avec une exclamation qui ressemblait à une mélange du hurlement de rage, du cri scandalisé et du gémissement de désespoir.

Tous le monde éclata de rire sauf Temari qui gueula après Lee comme quoi après il faudra sécher la serviette et qu'au soleil, ça va mettre des plombs. Gaara s'affala sur une serviette sèche, laissa la mouillée aux pieds de Lee qui, dans sa gentillesse, s'excusa quand même de son comportement. Il ne reçut aucune réponse car le roux semblait déjà ailleurs. Temari n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur la chose car elle reçut un appel sur son téléphone portable. Elle décrocha avec un petit sourire en voyant que c'était Kankuro.

-"Oui?"

-"GRANDE SOEUR!" Son sourire s'étira au ton désespéré. Kankuro n'utilisait le terme "grande sœur" que lorsque la fin du monde approchait.

-"Il y a un problème?"

-"C'est le...le...le rat! C'est horrible, on n'arrive pas à le capturer!"

-"Et alors, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse?" Répondit Temari d'une voix hautaine en regardant ses ongles vernis bleu ciel.

-"Tema! Il a réussi à déjouer tous nos pièges! Il a tuer le chat de Maïly en le faisant passer sous une voiture qui sortait d'un garage, et même Akamaru a peur de lui! Ce rat n'est pas humain!"

-"Forcement, puisque c'est un animal." Répliqua la blonde dans une grande logique tout en croquant ses chips au sel devant son magazine préféré.

-"Je suis sérieux! Il me fait peur! Il nous a rendu trois fois visite dans la cuisine rien que pour nous narguer!" Les cris de panique qu'elle entendait en bruit de fond confirmaient bien cela, allongeant son sourire.

-"Je parie qu'en grands courageux que vous êtes, vous êtes allés vous planquer sur les tables et les chaises."

-"Comment t'as devin..." Kankuro s'interrompis tout de suite face à son aveux inconscient. Temari ricana en pensant à quelles têtes feraient les filles si elles savaient que les grands et beaux gaillards qu'elles admiraient ne sont que des couards qui avaient peur d'un simple rongeurs et hurlaient à leur vue comme une vulgaire ménagère.

-"Ecoutes, c'est pas mon problème. Tu n'as qu'à attacher Maïly dans la cuisine et l'assaisonner de sauce barbecue. Il paraît que les rats adorent la chaire humaine et elle doit bien se racheter pour ses conneries, alors autant qu'elle fasse l'appât..."

-"Mais..."

-"Ha, y'a Gaara qui me réclame une glace aux cookies pour se remettre des ses émotions fortes. Je raccroche, tchao et bonne chance pour le rat."

-"Attend, Tema, tu ne vas pas nous lais..."

_CLIC._

Elle éteignit son portable pour éviter d'être harcelée par les traqueurs et le rangea dans son sac après quoi elle se rallongea tranquillement sur sa serviette avec un soupir de bonheur, lunettes de soleils sur le nez et crème solaire étalée sur la peau, ne se souciant pas des cris de son jeune frère qui grelottait de froid ou des chahuts des filles que les garçons s'amusaient à taquiner. Elle songea déjà aux chichis qu'elle allait s'offrir à la fin de sa sieste comme récompense de ses durs efforts.

Après tout, elle aussi avait bien le droit de profiter des vacances.


	21. Chapitre 21: Qui va à la chasse

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC (je crois...), un ch'tit OC, Amitié et Amour(pour les sentiments), Humour, Aventure (si on peut appeller ça comme ça) et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD. Enfin, présence de Shonen-ai et bientôt, de Shojô-ai.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques qu'ils sont arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note: Et que voila la suite. Depuis le temps que je voulais mettre la dernière scène, je suis contente. Enfin, je vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Le soir venu, tout le monde mangea dans le salon, évitant bien sûr la cuisine, et Maïly était condamnée à faire tous les repas dans cette même pièce à la place de Chôji jusqu'à la capture du rat. Elle était pourtant incapable de se faire cuire des nouilles instantanées (s'attirant la damnation de Naruto) mais était cependant très douée pour les salades et tout ce qui ne touchait pas à un four ou une casserole. Même si elle n'égalait pas les talents de Chôji. Shikamaru, qui avait tant l'habitude de manger les plats de son meilleur ami, le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer. La jeune fille ne dit rien, ayant quand même assez d'intelligence pour ne pas se mettre tous le monde à dos.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement et plutôt en silence contrairement à d'habitude. Les filles partirent dans leur chambre tôt et en groupe, laissant à croire une réunion entre copines. Seule Temari restait dans le salon pour surveiller. Maïly avait également l'obligation de rester dans la Villa jusqu'à ce que son erreur soit réparée. On lui assigna le canapé comme dortoir même si on lui conseilla de traquer le rat jour et nuit pour se sortir rapidement de cette galère. Les parents ayant été prévenus, la jeune fille n'avait plus aucun moyen de fuir.

Les garçons s'étaient réunis pour faire un "Président" autour de la table du salon. C'était un jeu de carte bête qui se rapprochait du Uno mais Temari n'approuva pas vraiment le concept. Ce qu'elle trouvait qui n'avait rien d'intelligent dans ce jeu, c'est qu'à la fin de la partie, on décernait les titres, allant de "Président" à "Trou du cul". Très charmant. Surtout que Naruto fit la remarque qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence entre les deux...

-"Au fait, quelqu'un sait ou est Kankuro?" Demanda Neji en posant trois cartes. Depuis tout à l'heure, il accumulait le statut de "Vice Président".

-"Non, pas depuis le dîner." Répondit Gaara qui ne se souciait pas le moins du monde du sort de son aîné.

-"Bizarre. Il aurait manqué Rose Hip Rose pour rien au monde." Fit Kiba d'un air songeur.

-"C'est ça la série que vous matez depuis le départ?" Interrogea Lee, surprit.

-"Attend, il est trop bien cet anime! Des supers bombes, de la baston à volonté et pas de prise de tête!" S'exclama le maître canin.

-"En gros, le mélange parfait pour plaire aux mecs!" Ricana Maïly depuis la cuisine.

Elle s'attira un hument masculin quasi majoritaire et, vexée, elle retourna à son rat. Les filles ne devraient pas intervenir dans les conversations de garçons, on le lui avait mainte fois répété mais ça rentrait par une oreille et ça ressortait de l'autre. Temari, qui s'était justement gardée de faire tout commentaire soupira et préféra retourner à son occupation première: trouver la meilleure mort-aux-rats en vente sur le net. Pour une fois que Sakura lâchait l'ordinateur, elle pouvait enfin en profiter. Les garçons retournèrent donc à leur conversation en toute tranquillité.

-"C'est sympa ces vacances mais je m'attendais à ce qu'on fasse la fête plus souvent." Déclara Kiba en regardant son jeu.

-"J'ai inspecté les placards, y'a pas une seule bouteille d'alcool!" Affirma Naruto. Sasuke le regarda d'un œil suspicieux, se demandant quand et surtout ce qu'il avait bien pu chercher à la base pour fouiller les placards.

-"On est quand même sous la responsabilité des parents de Temari. Si jamais il devait arriver un truc ici, ils ne seraient même pas là et c'est elle qui morflerait!" Expliqua Neji en posant sa dernière carte.

-"Elle est bien courageuse ta sœur en tout cas de tous nous accueillir tous ici." Fit Sasuke en s'adressant à Gaara juste à côté de lui.

-"Bah, elle a un peu l'habitude. Quand on était môme, elle faisait toujours ça avec ses camarades de classe." Répondit simplement celui ci d'une voix blanche.

Shino allait poser une question mais un cri aigu le coupa d'un coup. Il fut suivit par des gloussements, des gémissements et des petits bruits bizarres comme des coups d'oreillers ou des personnes qui sautaient. D'autres petits rires et cris de protestations continuèrent en même temps que des sons de tapages de pieds retentirent. Les garçons se regardèrent entre eux puis continuèrent à jouer comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, au bout de dix minutes, Temari, agacée par ce raffut, et inquiète de ce qui pouvait en être la cause, décida d'aller y mettre un terme.

D'après les bruits, elle devina que ça venait de la chambre des filles et se figea devant la porte lorsqu'un horrible sentiment la traversa. Cela lui fut confirmé lorsqu'elle entendit une voix hurler d'un ton exagérément grave:

-"Je suis en pleine mutation!"

Maïly sortit également de la cuisine et avec Temari, elles rentrèrent dans la pièce en hurlant en même temps :

-"Dit donc, c'est pas bientôt finit ce boucan!"

Elles écarquillèrent les yeux face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Sakura était debout sur un lit à deux étages et semblait apparemment prête à sauter sur le matelas mis par terre, recouvert de couvertures. Tenten était tombée à la renverse et se tenait par terre à quatre pattes haletante et le rouge aux joues, non loin de là ou Sakura avait prévue de sauter et Hinata était simplement près de la porte mais tellement hilare qu'on voyait qu'elle avait aussi participée au jeu.

Temari et Maïly allaient se lancer dans une engueulade lorsqu'une tête brune bien rouge et essoufflée sortie du tas de couette avec un grand sourire en donnant pour simple explication un "Quoi?" pas très acceptable. Temari du se faire violence pour ne pas le tuer immédiatement. Cet idiot n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de venir s'amuser avec les filles dans LEUR chambre!

-"Kankuro...tu...t'es avec elles?" Demanda Maïly, assez abasourdie par la scène. Temari remarqua très bien son trouble et préféra prendre les devants:

-"C'est quoi ce bordel, hein?"

-"Ouai, pourquoi vous avez foutue le bordel?" Reprit Kankuro sur un ton qu'il voulait de réprimande contre les adolescentes. Avec son grand sourire et le rire des filles, il n'était pas trop crédible et ne fit qu'irriter un peu plus la gérante.

-"Kankuro !" Avertit Temari d'une voix très menaçante.

Le grand frère décida que c'était peut être le moment pour lui de se sauver avant d'y laisser des plumes...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Vous repartez encore à la plage?"

Temari rajusta son sac à dos bleus clair sur ses épaules puis regarda son jeune frère avec une expression d'ennuie, comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas totalement tort. Elle commençait également à saturer de la mer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle passait le trois quart du temps à jouer les maitres nageuses plutôt qu'^à se détendre. Forte heureusement, tous le monde dans le groupe de vacance savait nager et ceux qui avaient du mal (comme Hinata par exemple) étaient les plus prudents. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais pu réellement passer toute une journée entière dans la pure insouciance...

Elle savait aussi que malgré le fait qu'il s'était quelque part amusé, Gaara ne supporterait pas d'être jeté à l'eau une fois de plus par Naruto et compagnie. Son orgueil en mourrait. Alors autant lui laisser l'opportunité d'échapper à une humiliation de plus. Après tout, il était quand même son petit frère.

-"Ecoute Gaara, si tu veux, tu peux rester ici et aider Maïly à chasser le rat. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas obligés de le tuer et tu pourras le ramener avec les tiens une fois rentré."

-"Je sais pas trop... je veux bien si c'est _un_ rat parce que j'ai suffisamment de femelles à m'occuper comme ça." Répondit le rouquin en croisant les bras, songeur.

-"Pour ça, il faudrait encore le capturer!" Intervint Maïly avec un bandeau de ménage qui retenait ses longs cheveux bruns et une passoire dans la main. Son piteux état témoignait bien de son travail à domicile qui s'apparentait doucement à de l'esclavage domestique, selon elle.

-"Garde ça pour tes motivations personnelles!" Grogna Temari d'un ton énervé." Je te préviens, s'il n'est toujours pas pris avant la fin de la semaine, tu me rembourses le fric que mon père te donnait pour t'occuper de la baraque!"

-"Mais puisque je te dis que ça, c'était un accident!" Pleurnicha la jeune fille, salissant un peu plus son visage crasseux de ses larmes.

-"C'est bon, vous allez pas vous disputer maintenant." Intervint Gaara qui ne voulait surtout pas assister à un crêpage de chignon entre filles. "Maïly, tu retournes poser tes pièges dans la cuisine. Tema, t'en fais pas, je vais le capturer ton rat!"

-"Très bien." La blonde se décala pour appeler son groupe d'une voix ferme."Allez, bougez vous, on décolle!"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Chôji, Lee et Neji se rassemblèrent rapidement autour de la plus grande de tous puis, après avoir saluer une dernière fois ceux qui restaient dans la villa, se dépêchèrent de s'élancer sur la route pour pouvoir attraper le bus à temps. Ils étaient apparemment partis pour rester tard le soir, arrangeant ainsi les affaires des casaniers. Tenten haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit de loin Neji séparer Naruto qui allait embrasser Hinata sur la joue en tout bien, tout honneur bien sûr! Il était vraiment temps qu'elle ait une discussion avec celui là.

Une fois seuls dans la grande maison, Kankuro, chargé des opérations en l'absence de Temari (c'est lui le plus âgé de la famille après elle), prit la parole :

-"Bon, cette fois, on fera pas comme hier!" Déclara-t-il d'une voix de chef. "L'ennemi est pratiquement à notre portée, il ne faut surtout pas que nous relâchions nos efforts ou la défaite sera total!"

-"C'est surtout ton court- circuit au cerveau qui est total." Intervint Shikamaru d'une voix mollassonne. "C'est juste un rongeur, pas de quoi en faire un plat."

-"J'ai pourtant entendu dire que c'était très bon, les grillades de rats." Fit Maïly d'un ton innocent. Le reste du groupe la regarda, hésitant sur l'expression dégoûtée ou médusé.

-"Heureusement qu'on avait pas prévu un barbecue pour ce soir." Commenta Tenten en regarda sa copine d'un œil critique.

Shino leva le bras pour faire signe à l'insistance que Kankuro voudrait pouvoir en placer une à travers tous ces commentaires plus ou moins constructifs. Gaara avait froncé un de ses inexistants sourcils, ce qui était, pour ceux qui le connaissaient assez bien, chez lui, un signe d'exaspération.

-"Bref, tout ça pour vous dire de ne pas relâcher votre garde. Elle est partout!"

-"Une chose est sûre pour nous, on ne pourra pas compter sur Akamaru." Affirma Maïly avant de s'extasier sur la rime qu'elle venait de faire puis de se faire envoyer directement dans la cuisine en guise d'appréciation de sa blague pourrie. Elle avait pourtant dit vrai: Le pauvre chien et fidèle compagnon de Kiba avait, la veille, supplié son maître à sa manière de l'amener avec lui à la plage même s'il ne supportait pas l'eau de mer et le sable. C'est pour dire que le rat était vraiment coriace

-"Bon, étape numéro une, on pose les pièges dans la cuisine. Etape numéro deux, on laisse traîner de la nourriture avec de la mort-aux-rats dedans..."

-"Je proteste!" Intervint Gaara."Je veux capturer ce rat vivant et en bonne santé. Interdiction de mort-aux-rats."

-"Gaara, dois-je te rappeler que je suis le plus vieux de ce groupe et que par conséquent, c'est moi qui décide!" Protesta Kankuro qui n'aimait déjà pas trop les rates que son frère planquait dans sa chambre, s'il fallait rajouter celui là et en plus, le supporter pendant tout l'été. Sans compter qu'avec un mâle apporté à ce lot de femelles, c'était l'envahissement assuré au retour des vacances...

-"Tu es peut être le plus vieux, mais t'es le plus bête!"

-"Un point pour Gaara." Arbitra Maïly pour se faire bien voir.

La tête sous l'évier de la cuisine en train de poser une tapette à souris, elle se fit remballer par un "La ferme!" crié à l'unisson par Kankuro, Shikamaru et Gaara.

-"Gaara..."

-"Et dois je te rappeler que si les parents des filles apprennent que tu les visites en douce la nuit, tu feras pas long feu chez nous! Alors si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu obéis à mes ordres, exécution!"

Sous cette menace, Kankuro se mis au garde à vous en répondant un "Yes, Sir" et un frisson traversa le reste du groupe qui se demandait si c'était finalement une bonne idée de rester à la Villa alors qu'ils étaient si peu nombreux face à Gaara. Même si on ne parlait que d'un ado de leur âge au look légèrement gothique, il y avait une sorte de malaise général qui se dégageait de lui. Il valait mieux filer droit pour éviter toute représailles.

-"Bon, maintenant au boulot, on a un rongeur à capturer. Maïly, tu feras l'appât!"

-"Ho non, pas encore! Hier, j'y ai déjà laissé ma sandale gauche!" Protesta la jeune fille en sortant de la cuisine, encore plus sale que tout à l'heure...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si la veille, Temari avait eut le temps de se prélasser au soleil, aujourd'hui il n'en fut rien vu le nombre de personne qui avaient ressentis une envie pressente de se baigner. Elle était obligée de rester vigilante sous son chapeau de paille et ses grosses lunettes noires et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de faire une sieste. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était seule cette fois (seule personne encore responsable et sensée du groupe). Mais au moins, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre du monde puisqu'ils étaient quasi-seuls sur la plage. Chose étonnante à cette période de l'année ou les touristes affluaient en même temps que les méduses. Peut être que l'air de la montagne ou de la campagne avaient été plus attractifs...

En tous cas, il y avait un élément perturbateur qui était hors d'état de nuire. Il s'agissait de Naruto. A force de fanfaronner des heures entières sous le soleil sans mettre la moindre goutte de crème protectrice, le jeune blondinet avait attrapé une horrible teinte rouge qui le faisait souffrir énormément. Ne voulant pas alerter les autres, il avait fit mine que tout allait bien même si sa température corporelle était encore pire que celle d'Hinata quand il était prêt d'elle. La réelle douleur ne se manifesta qu'au moment de se mettre en maillot de bain et Sakura faillit tourner de l'œil en voyant son dos.

Malgré ses protestation, la réaction du groupe, en particulier de Temari ne se fit pas attendre: Privé de baignade et obligation de se mettre à l'ombre d'un arbre jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Le blondinet avait grogné au début mais dés les premières chaleurs, son corps lui envoya un bien douloureux signal de détresse. Maintenant, il essuyant les regards amusés de ses potes en train de jouer au volley tendis qu'il était allongé sur le ventre, en retrait des autres, à l'ombre d'un palmier. La généreuse Hinata s'était proposée pour veiller sur lui et lui appliquer de la crème solaire toutes les heures.

-"Qu'est ce que ça fait mal... Ca me crame!" Se plaignît le blondinet.

-"Oui, les coups de soleils sont terribles ici." Remarqua Hinata en lui appliquant sa dose pour la quatrième fois de la journée.

Depuis le temps qu'elle lui tenait compagnie, elle avait enfin vaincu ses rougissements devant le corps presque nu de Naruto à sa merci... enfin, au moins, les siens ne dépassaient pas ceux du blondinet aux yeux bleus, une bonne chose. Maintenant, il fallait passer l'étape des tremblements pendant le massage et ce serait parfait! Il faut dire que mine de rien, l'adolescent avait plutôt un corps bien bâtit vu qu'il adorait le sport. Peut être pas autant que Lee, mais les muscles étaient bien dessinés.

-"Je suis désolé de te faire endurer ça..." Fit Naruto en cachant sa tête dans le tas de vêtement qui lui servait d'oreiller. Hinata était à peu près la seule fille qui ne s'en prenait pas à lui, même lorsqu'il faisait une connerie, et lui, il l'embêtait avec ses problèmes. Il était vraiment nul...

-"Ce... c'est rien. De toute façon, les autres sont trop occupés à jouer entre eux... et puis... ça me fait plaisir." Elle avait murmuré ses derniers mots de sorte à ce que son ami ne les comprenne pas. Et en effet, lorsqu'il lui demanda de répéter, elle lui suggéra de laisser tomber. "En tous cas, tu dois prendre plus soin de ton... de ton co... enfin de toi quoi!" Acheva-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à se formuler correctement.

-"T'inquiète, j'ai la peau dur." Fanfaronna le jeune homme avec un grand sourire crispé.

-"Naruto, ce n'est pas drôle! T'exposer des journées entières à un soleil aussi fort sans protection, c'est dangereux! On peut attraper des maladies de la peau comme ça!"

-"C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Hinata, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas un simple coup de soleil qui aura raison de moi."

La brunette soupira. Jamais elle n'arrivera à faire entendre raison à cette tête (et maintenant corps) brulé. Elle songea que Sakura réussirait sans doute mieux qu'elle à convaincre Naruto de mettre ne serais-ce que de la crème solaire, si ce n'est les lunettes, mais elle semblait avoir disparue de la circulation. Sans doute pour aller nager un peu seule et profiter du beau temps tranquillement. Elle voulu demander à Temari de l'aider mais en réalité, elle préféra rester égoïstement aux côté du garçon et profiter de ces quelques instants qu'elle pouvait passer avec lui avec une excuse toute faite.

Plus le temps passait et plus elle en apprenait sur lui.

Elle ne le remarqua pas, mais Naruto apprécia que quelqu'un s'occupa de lui au lieu de l'abandonner à son sort (comme ce salaud de Sasuke). Hinata était une chouette fille à ses yeux et bien qu'il ne la connaisse que comme ça, il savait qu'elle était dotée d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. On sentait que si on lui demandait un service, elle ne refuserait pas même si ça l'embêtait. C'était quelque chose de rare mais aussi un gros point faible et Naruto devinait plus ou moins d'elle était plus sensible que la plupart des autres filles. C'était sûr, elle avec un gros cœur.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que son cœur qui était gros, remarqua le blondinet quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le décolleté de son maillot de bain. Heureusement que les coups de soleil étaient là pour ses rougissements, sinon, il serait passé pour un véritable pervers aux yeux d'Hinata et se prendrait une baffe illico. Après tout, gentille ou non, elle devait bien avoir ses limites. En parlant de pervers, il se demanda furtivement si Temari avait toujours l'intention de faire chanter cet d'écrivain. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Jiraya?

-" Sakura!" Hurla la voix effrayée de Chôji.

Tout le monde regarda vers la direction que son doigt pointait et en effet, au large, il y avait une silhouette rose qui semblait avoir des difficultés dans l'eau. Temari enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir la scène avec ses yeux verts horrifiés. De grosses éclaboussures étaient distinguables d'ici et le corps agitait les bras dans tous les sens. La jeune fille était clairement en train de se noyer. Elle s'était sûrement fait une crampe, et n'ayant pas pied aussi loin de la plage, elle avait du céder à la panique. Et elle était maintenant en train de boire la tasse.

-"Il faut la sauver!" Cria Naruto en se relevant dans la ferme attention d'y aller. Mais Hinata l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras.

-"Arrête! Dans ton état, tu risques l'hydrocution!" Supplia la brunette.

-"Mais je vais quand même pas..."

-"Elle a raison, idiot!" Coupa Kiba en le repoussant sans ménagement dans la zone d'ombre.

Tandis que tout le monde cherchait quoi faire pour sauver Sakura, Lee ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir : il se précipita dans la mer pour aller voler au secours de sa jolie fleur. Il était déjà loin quand Temari s'en aperçut et elle fut résignée à lui faire confiance, tout en se promettant de l'engueuler plus tard pour avoir agis sans penser aux conséquences de son acte. Naruto bouilla de rage d'être impuissant et de ne pas pouvoir aller aider Sakura.

-"Faîtes lui confiance." Déclara Neji d'une voix calme en voyant le point vert se rapprocher du rose. "Lee est un sportif hors pair, il a remporté trois fois le championnat régional de Natation et il a prit des cours de secourisme en toutes circonstances. Il sait ce qu'il fait."

En effet, il resta quelques temps avec Sakura, sans doute parce que prise de panique, elle se débâtait et s'accrochait à Lee en même temps. Au bout d'un moment de surplace, ils le virent enfin revenir du large avec la jeune fille dans les bras. Une fois échoués sur la plage, le groupe se précipita vers eux pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. Lee était essoufflé et Sakura, tremblante, toussait l'eau en trop qu'elle avait bu par incident, mais les deux n'avaient rien et semblaient s'en tirer sans trop de casses.

Sasuke, qui n'était pas intervenu depuis le départ, posa sa serviette sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui, encore trop choquée par sa noyade, ne le remarqua pas. Temari s'approcha du groupe, les mains sur les cuisses et jaugea d'un regard sévère le duo trempé et épuisé. L'un avait mis sa vie en danger, l'autre n'était pas en reste en voulant la sauver. Mais ils étaient tous les deux sains et saufs, c'était ce qui comptait pour le moment. Le reste, plus tard.

-"Je pense qu'on a eu notre dose de sensation forte pour aujourd'hui. On rentre!"

Tous le monde approuva à l'unanimité.


	22. Chapitre 22: Des nouveautés

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC (je crois...), un ch'tit OC, Amitié et Amour (pour les sentiments), Humour, Aventure (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD. Enfin, présence de Shonen-ai et bientôt, de Shôjo-ai.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques qu'ils sont arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note: Désolée pour l'attente, je suis navrée de dire que ça ne va pas s'arranger, je sors de mes exam'. Dans ce chapitre, un nouveau personnage adhère au club de vacance de Temari, je vous laisse deviner lequel.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la Villa, Temari cru qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil en voyant l'état de celle ci. Mal lui en aurait prit car Neji était juste derrière son dos et elle doutait que celui ci ne la rattrape si elle tombait dans les pommes. C'est pourquoi elle choisit la deuxième solution, qui était aussi celle qu'elle choisissait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps: elle ordonna aux fautifs de ramener leurs fesses pour lui donner des explications quant au statut de leur logis qui s'apparentait maintenant plus à un taudis qu'autre chose.

Ceux ci ne semblèrent pas l'entendre car il y avait un vacarme pas possible qui venait de la cuisine. Un mélange entre des coups de casseroles, des cris de terreurs et des jurons mal placés. Hinata et Kiba préférèrent passer leur chemin et s'en aller directement dans leur chambre respective. Sakura et Lee, complètement épuisés par leur aventure précédente, restèrent en retraits, assistés et aidés tous le long du chemin par Naruto et Neji. Temari se mit devant le petit groupe pour voir ce qui se passait dans la cuisine qu'elle savait d'avance défigurée. Chôji, juste à côté d'elle, semblait appréhender le moment de la découverte de l'horreur.

Tout d'un coup, un petit rongeur gris foncé sortit en vitesse d'un mouvement fluide de la pièce pour se diriger vers le groupe. Il fut suivit par une bande d'adolescent qui se prenaient pour des militaires, munis de passoires en guise de casque et de louches comme armes.

-"Attrapez moi cette saloperie de rongeur!" Hurla Kankuro, en tête du mouvement avec un couteau de boucher en main.

Temari et Chôji reculèrent d'un pas en les voyant foncer sur eux. Le rat passa entre les jambes de la jeune blonde pour se faufiler dans le groupe qui commençait à s'agiter en voyant le rongeur par terre. Lee et Sakura eurent juste le temps de se décaler pour éviter la catastrophe. Maïly ne réfléchit pas (comme d'habitude) et plongea à son tour sous Temari qui bascula en arrière et tomba sur Sasuke, lequel entraina Neji dans sa chute, jouant ainsi aux dominos humains. Kankuro et Tenten ne prirent pas le temps de reculer et Naruto eut juste le temps de voir venir le coup. Pendant ce temps, Maïly, toujours à quatre pattes par terre, cherchait le rongeur et se retrouva à transporter Lee sur son dos qui, dans son état de faiblesse, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui arrivait.

Ce gros bordel très bancal finit par s'effondrer et le rat en sortit aussi facilement qu'il y était rentré. Il s'arrêta juste devant la tête de Maïly, écrabouillée par Chôji et Temari, pour la narguer, puis repartit dans le couloir et continua sa vie tranquillement. Gaara et Shino s'approchèrent du gros tas sous lequel Temari peinait encore à croire ce qui lui était arrivé.

-"Vous êtes vraiment des boulets." Commenta le rouquin en les jaugeant de haut.

-"Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda Temari, toujours sur le cul de vivre ce genre de scène, même après toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un cri aigüe s'éleva de la chambre des filles et appartenait sans aucun doute à Hinata. Le rat serait donc partie faire un tour chez les femelles, le coquin... Le temps que tous le monde parvienne à se relever, Kiba était déjà sortit de sa chambre pour venir en aide à son amie avec un sac remplis d'arme dans une main. La bataille dura bien deux minutes pendant laquelle ont entendait plusieurs bruit comme une étagère qui s'écroulait, une fille qui couinait, un garçon qui jurait, des sons de coussins et de matelas s'entrechoquant et même du verre qui se brisait.

_-Il est en train de saccager la chambre des filles! _Se dit Temari en réussissant enfin à sortir du gros tas.

Tout le monde se précipita vers la pièce pour découvrir en effet un véritable chantier. Hinata était montée en haut de l'un des lits à double étage (celui de Sakura et Temari) et avait balancé tout ce qui s'y trouvait sur l'intrus pour le faire fuir et aider Kiba. Celui ci, tranquillement posé sur un tas de couverture et oreiller, tenait dans ses mains un soutien-gorge noir à dentelle. Refermé sur lui même, le rat se débattait dedans pour en sortir et retrouver sa liberté.

Si la méthode était assez saugrenue, l'état de la pièce l'était encore plus. A savoir comment le manga préféré de Naruto s'était retrouvé dans la commode à sous vêtement de Sakura, grande ouverte ou pourquoi un collier de chien à clou (appartenant certainement à Gaara) était autour de la peluche "Hello!Kitty" d'Hinata. Avec son grand sourire élargissant les traits rouges sur son visage, Kiba tendit sa capture au groupe dont la moitié eut un mouvement de recul face au rongeur.

-"Bah voila, c'était pas si compliqué." Déclara le maître canin, s'attirant les foudres de Gaara et sa bande qui avaient galéré toute la journée pour capturer leur proie. En voyant le soutient à gorge, Hinata le pointa du doigt, comme si elle avait eut une illumination:

-"Mais c'est celui de..."

Avant de mettre ses deux mains devant la bouche comme si elle allait dire une grosse bêtise. Dévoiler le type de sous-vêtement de ses copines n'était pas un crime en soit, même devant des garçons. C'était plutôt d'avouer qu'on savait justement ce genre de chose qui l'était. Heureusement, Temari sauva rapidement la jeune Hyuuga de cette gêne.

-"Maintenant que tu l'as, fout le dehors, et vite!" Exigea-t-elle en pointant la sortie du doigt.

-"T'es folle!" Intervint Chôji." Il risque de revenir dans la cuisine si on fait ça. Tuez-le!"

Une poignée de personne s'éleva contre l'idée. Les filles et Neji parce qu'ils trouvaient la chose dégoûtante, Maïly, Shino et Gaara parce qu'ils voulaient garder le rongeur avec eux.

-"J'ai apporté une cage exprès sur demande de Gaara, s'il te plait Temari!" Supplia Maïly à genoux, sa fierté depuis longtemps enterrée au fond du jardin des Sabaku. Le reste des filles se demandait comme elle pouvait aimer ce genre de bestiole immonde et répugnante, encore plus aller jusqu'à se prosterner pour lui. Sans doute une énième facette de sa personnalité bizarre et incompréhensible qui, comble du comble, séduit encore plus Shino.

-"Pour le voir gambader dans la Villa, non merci!"

-"Mais je te promet qu'on en prendra soin."

-"Je sais pas... avec vous..." Réfléchit la blondinette.

-"Du moment qu'il se balade pas dans la cuisine, c'est tout ce qui compte, non?" Demanda son plus petit frère." Et puis t'inquiète pas, on va l'apprivoiser ce rat."

-"C'est bien ça qui me fait peur." Marmonna Kankuro en regardant Kiba qui restait planté là."Bon, sort-le."

-"Héhé." Ricana l'adolescent en sortant du sous vêtement féminin le petit animal gris foncé.

Tenu par la taille, il était assez gros comme ça et les plus dégoûtés se mirent prêt de la sortie pour filer au cas où le rat échapperait à son contrôle. Maïly partit chercher la fameuse cage et Gaara l'aida à mettre le rongeur dedans. Etrangement, le rouquin semblait avoir dit vrai: le rat se laissait faire docilement. Difficile de croire que c'était le même rat de campagne qui les terrorisait vingt quatre heures plus tôt. Shino proposa un coin à lui pour ranger la cage et, malgré les protestations de Neji qui dormait juste au dessus de lui, tous le monde approuvèrent.

-"Je ne veux pas le voir quitter la chambre des garçons ailleurs que dans sa cage, est-ce clair?"

-"Très clair." Répondit Gaara d'un air inébranlable face à sa sœur.

-"Au fait, comment on va l'appeler?" Demanda Maïly en caressant l'animal à travers les barreaux de la cage.

-"Remi, comme dans Ratatouille!" Proposa Naruto, toujours plein de bonnes idées.

-"C'est nul!" Protesta la brunette pourtant fan du film.

-"Face de Rat lui irait très bien." Ironisa Sakura, planquée derrière Tenten. Gaara se retint de justesse de lui répliquer un "A toi aussi", lisant dans les yeux de Temari que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-"Etant donné que Temari l'a trouvé en pleine nuit, je propose Yoru." Dit Shino dans une très grande logique.

-"Yoru? Ca sonne bien." Décida Gaara." Va pour Yoru."

-"Bienvenue au club de vacance de Temari, petit Yoru." Rigola Maïly devant le rat nouvellement baptisé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions et avoir rangé la chambre des filles, tous le monde partit dans le salon pour se distraire à l'exception de Lee qui semblait assez pâle et préférait se reposer dans la chambre. Temari, en le voyant partir, espérait qu'il ne couvait pas quelque chose car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'occuper d'un malade pendant les vacances. Chôji, accompagné de Temari, pu enfin retourner dans la cuisine et préparer un repas digne de ce nom pour fêter ça, au grand bonheur des résidants qui ne supportaient plus les menus frugales de Maïly.

Celle ci fut d'ailleurs remerciée par Temari et dû "dégager les lieux le plus vite possible" maintenant que le rat était capturé, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de squatter la Villa. La jeune fille promis cependant qu'elle reviendrait très vite avec Sari, et si possible, Matsuri qui semblait avoir un compte à régler avec Gaara. Une fois que la Terroriste eut débarrassé le plancher, Tenten avait sauté sur l'ordi, Kankuro et Neji étaient bien sûr devant leur série préférée et les autres attendaient à table.

-"Au fait Kiba, comment t'as fait pour attraper le rat?" Demanda Naruto, curieux après avoir vu comment les autres s'étaient ratés

-"Alors ça... en fait, il tournait autour de la pièce alors je l'ai poursuivit, mais il allait trop vite!" Expliqua le garçon en faisant des mimiques."C'est Hinata qui m'a aidé sans le vouloir. Elle a balancé un tas d'oreiller qui a bloqué Yoru et je l'ai choppé avec le premier truc qui me passait sous la main."

-"Qui était bien sûr un soutien-gorge!" Ironisa Shino derrière ses lunettes.

-"Qu'est ce que t'en a fais d'ailleurs? Je t'ai pas vu le remettre à sa place." Suspecta Sasuke en le regardant de travers.

-"Héhé..." Kiba prit l'air de celui qui avait fait un truc pas net."De toute façon, il était à qui? Parce que noir avec des dentelles, je veux bien savoir c'est qui la coquine, pas vrai Hinata."

-"Kiba!" Objecta la concernée, le rouge aux joue, bien consciente de s'être trahit tout à l'heure et que son meilleur ami n'abandonnera sûrement pas le sujet aussi facilement.

-"Tu peux leur dire Hinata. Le soutient gorge, c'était le mien." Déclara Sakura, un air blasé.

-"QUOI? J'arrive pas à croire que tu mette des sous vêtements aussi sexy, Sakura-chan!" S'exclama Naruto en se penchant vers elle.

-"La ferme, crétin!" Hurla la jeune fille en lui balançant une claque.

-"Comme c'est intéressant... porter des truc à dentelle alors qu'on est aussi vierge que le jour de sa naissance. Cela cache un sentiment de frustration." Analysa Kiba, le visage posé sur une de ses mains.

-"Comme il est intelligent!" Se moqua Shikamaru.

-"Tu joue les psychologues maintenant?" Demanda Sakura, néanmoins amusée par ça.

-"Evidemment, j'ai des notions de l'esprit féminin. Et je sais que tu déteste voir les autres gens en couple à cause de ton célibat durant maintenant une quinzaine d'années."

-"Super! Je t'embauche comme mon psychologue personnel!" Décida la jeune fille sur un ton entre l'amusement et la fatalité.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Temari apporta le plat principale qui était un énorme plat de lasagnes bien dégoulinantes de sauce tomate, béchamel et de fromage râpé fondu. Les filles, bien que réticentes à ce plat inapproprié avec la chaleur régnant et mauvais pour leur ligne, en reprirent deux fois. Sasuke et Gaara en personne adressèrent leur compliment au chef qui se servit une triple part. Il en conclut d'ailleurs que ses talents de chef cuisinier avait manqué. Temari le nomma officiellement le "Cuistot du groupe".

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre pour les jeunes gens qui, avec la presque noyade de Sakura, l'état comatique de lit et la capture du rat, préfèrent se tenir un carreau en sentant que Temari devait avoir épuisé sa dose de patience pour le reste de la journée. Aussi, le tiers resta devant la télé, l'autre tiers préféra se coucher tôt et le reste était occupé, soit devant l'ordinateur, soit à un jeu calme, soit à discuter de choses et d'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En ce joyeux Samedi d'été, Temari décida de faire une pause dans les excusions à la plage et laissa quartier libre à tous le monde pour le moment. La plupart se précipitèrent dans la piscine tendis que le reste préférait préférer des ventilateurs et de la climatisation qu'offrait l'intérieur. La plus grande des filles avait opté pour cette option, et avec une glace à l'eau multi fruit, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire aux parents qui allaient bientôt téléphoner.

En effet, Temari n'était pas majeur, les parents avaient eut un peu peur de lui confier leur enfant, aussi. Mais son père avait assuré qu'il prenait toute la responsabilité de ce qui se passerait, même en l'absence de sa fille aînée ou de ses fils. Aussi, Temari s'était engagée à téléphoner tous les samedi soir pour assurer les parents sur le bon déroulement des vacances d'été dans la Villa. Si on exceptait bien sûr le fait qu'un rat était rentré dans la maison, un cinglée hystérique les avait envahit, Sakura avait faillit se noyer et Lee ne semblait pas s'être remis de la dernière fois.

Temari savait mentir mais là, il ne valait mieux pas vu les commères qu'elle pouvait compter dans son groupe. Il fallait donc qu'elle réussisse à tourner la chose de manière le plus digérable possible. Peut être qu'avec un pot de Nutella, ça passerait mieux, qui sait. En attendant, c'était elle qui allait se taper les jérémiades de papa-poule ou maman hystériques pour leur petits gn'enfants...

-"Hé, Temari, il m'inquiète Gros-Sourcil." Intervint Kankuro.

-"Ouai, je sais. Tenten m'a dis qu'il s'était prit un violent coup de soleil. Ajoute le fait qu'il a fait un sauvetage en mer après trois heures sous le cagnard et t'obtient une jolie angine."

-"On devrait peut être l'emmener voir un médecin, non?"

-"J'ai déjà prit mes précautions, t'inquiète. Pour le moment, y'a Chôji qui s'en occupe." Répondit la jeune fille.

-"Comme si on avait besoin de ça maintenant..." Grogna son frère.

-"Je t'ai dit de pas t'en faire! Va plutôt t'occuper d'Hinata. Elle est en maillot, sèche, au bord de la piscine et elle hésite à plonger."

-"Pas besoin de m'en dire plus!"

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Kankuro se précipita vers la jeune Hyuuga pour la lancer dans la piscine. Il partit ensuite se planqué sous les regards furibonds de Kiba et Naruto qui semblent déçus et agacés d'être privés de ce plaisir là. Il faut dire qu'Hinata était une proie de choix dans ce qui était de l'embêter et plus si affinités, ce qui faisait bien sûr peur à Neji qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Tenten s'en sentait vraiment exaspérée. Autant pour Hinata que pour Neji qui gâchait ses vacances et sa relation avec les autres pour des futilités pareilles. A part Sasuke, il allait vraiment finir par se mettre tout le monde à dos. Déjà qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel sympathique.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper maintenant a cause de l'épisode du calçons à petits cœurs roses qui lui avait laissé une réelle rancœur contre eux. Autant dire qu'il boudait à chaque fois qu'il la croisait elle, ou Lee. En parlant de Lee, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devait régler maintenant à la place de son meilleur ami.

-"Sakura." Appela-t-elle à la jeune fille qui était actuellement occupée à faire un sodoku sur une chaise longue au bord de l'eau.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Demanda la concernée en se rapprochant de la blondinette.

-"Je voudrais te parler au sujet d'hier."

-"Ho non, pas ça!" Soupira Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

-"Je te signal qui si tu t'en aies tiré sans casse, il n'en va pas de même pour Lee! » Gronda Temari devant une telle indifférence. "En ce moment, il est cloué au lit dans la salle de Jeu!"

-"Je ne savais pas..."

-"Maintenant tu sais! Il a agis sans réfléchir juste pour te sauver alors qu'il connaissait les risques. Est-ce que tu as au moins pensé à lui dire merci?"

-"Je..." Elle baissa ses yeux verts, honteuse. Avec l'histoire du rat, elle avait tout zappé, et sa fâcheuse manie de l'éviter ainsi que Sasuke n'avait rien arranger. "Je vais le voir."

Sans attendre de réponse, elle mit une jupe blanche et un débardeur rose au dessus de son maillot et partit à l'intérieur rejoindre son sauveur sous le regard dur de la plus âgée. Après quelques temps, ce fut au tour de Gaara de venir vers Temari. Celle ci lui fit bien comprendre que cette fois, il n'avait pas à mettre son grain de sel mais lui promis en retour quelque chose qu'il n'allait sans doute pas refuser. Le rouquin consentit à lui obéir en serrant les dents. Sasuke qui observait la scène de loin commençait à avoir des doutes. Mais il ne put y réfléchir longtemps car Naruto lui avait sauté dessus pour l'entrainer dans la piscine, éclaboussant Shikamaru au passage.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que Temari révisait son discours à faire au parent, elle entendit le téléphone fixe de la maison sonner. Quelle ne fut pas sa grande surprise en entendant la voix de Maïto Gai qui avait prit l'initiative d'appeler en premier. C'est vrai que parmi les dix numéros qu'elle avait donné dans le carton d'invitation, le troisième était le numéro du fixe de la Villa. Et certains savaient s'en servir. Il était maintenant temps d'affronter son premier fauve.

Elle commença par une discussion anodine qui consistait à décrire le voyage qui s'était plus ou moins bien passé(omettant bien sûr de dire qu'ils avaient été arrêté trois fois par la police à cause de Sasori), Shikamaru et Chôji en imprévus, les sorties à la plage, la Villa qui était ô combien spacieuse pour eux, un petit animal qui leur tenait compagnie(en se basant sur le type "rongeur", Gai avait déduit que c'était un hamster... Temari prefera laisser planer le doute) et les journées à la mer des plus riches.

Vînt le moment fatidique ou elle devait expliquer l'état de Lee. Connaissant un peu ce prof de sport déjanté, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas s'empêcher de téléphoner directement au concerné, alors autant dire la vérité. Kankuro qui passait dans le coin assista justement à ce monologue argumentatif.

-"Et bien voila, il se trouve que Lee a attrapé un petit rhume. Mais trois fois rien, je vous..."

Elle semblait être coupée par le prof qui la bombardait de questions à la seconde. Elle tenta de son mieux de paraître rassurante dans ses réponses.

-"Mais non, je vous assure qu'il va bien... Comment? Et bien, c'est un petit peu compliqué mais... Oui, nous le traitons très bien mais monsieur Gai... Non, vous n'avez pas à... Comment ça... Monsieur Gai? Monsieur Gai?"

Temari déposa le téléphone blanc qui était coupé avec des yeux aussi ronds que des billes. Kankuro fut inquiet de la voir comme ça, même après tout ce qu'ils s'en étaient vus. Il craignait le pire. C'est pourquoi il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et ce que lui avait répondu ce type. L'adolescente se tourna lentement vers son frère, ouvra une ou deux fois la bouche pour reprendre usage de la parole puis consentit enfin à expliquer une situation qu'elle même ne comprenait pas.

-"Il a dit... Il a dit qu'il arrivait."


	23. Chapitre 23: Ca s'annonce mal

**Des Vacances d'Enfers**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même pas Gaara(Snif)

Genre: UA dans notre monde (quelques références d'ailleurs), petite présence d'OOC (je crois...), un ch'tit OC, Amitié et Amour (pour les sentiments), Humour, Aventure (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) et puis ce n'est pas une "SchoolFic" même si le début se passe dans une école, moi j'appelle ça une "ModernFic" XD. Enfin, présence de Shonen-ai et bientôt, de Shôjo-ai.

Personnages: Beaucoup de monde. Les perso principaux se résument quand même aux cinq teams connues du manga original

Rating: Ca commence K mais ça va passer en T au fur et à mesure.

Histoire: C'est le début des grandes vacances et Temari organise un séjour dans sa villa. Elle invite pas mal de monde et certains viennent dont Sakura qui, au départ, refusais d'y aller pour divers raisons. Cependant, durant le voyage, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques qu'ils sont arrivés à la Villa, ils pensent pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité des vacances? Malheureusement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Note:Je vais être franche avec vous: j'ai de moins en moins de motivation pour continuer cette fic. Je vais essayer de la continuer jusqu'au bout mais je pense quand même qu'elle va finir en hiatus.

* * *

Temari raccrocha le combiné de son téléphone fixe, cette fois définitivement, au moins pour sept jours. Elle se vautra dans le premier fauteuil du salon qui se présentait à elle en soupirant très bruyamment, défiant par conséquent Shikamaru dans son domaine préféré. Si les parents ou tuteurs allaient se comporter comme ça à chaque coup de fil par semaine, elle n'allait pas tenir le coup bien longtemps à ce rythme. Dire qu'elle pensait que Gaï était de loin le pire de tous, elle s'était lourdement trompée et le regrettait amèrement.

Iruka-Sensei, le tuteur de Naruto, se comportait véritablement en père poule, demandant chaque détail de la vie de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Itachi Uchiwa n'était pas en reste et questionnait plus particulièrement sur l'entourage de son cher frère. Les parents Haruno avaient été assez peu intéressés par le sort de leur fille étant donnés qu'ils filaient de parfaites vacances en amoureux à l'île de Rê. Hiashi Hyuuga, à l'opposé, l'avait questionné sur tout et n'importe quoi et l'avait bien mis en garde quand à la moindre déviance pendant les vacances: pas d'alcool, encore moins de drogue, le tabac bannis à l'intérieur de la Villa, les garçons restent éloignés des filles, pas d'étrangers, surtout adultes, qui viennent dans la Villa, et elle en passait et des meilleurs.

La mère Inuzuka, à l'instar de son fils, était très cool et espérait juste que son gendre passe de bonne vacance, donnant au passage le bonjour de la grande sœur. Temari n'avait réussi qu'à arracher deux mots du père de Shino, à comprendre: "Très bien". Côté Shikamaru, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, Shikaku demandant seulement à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop dure avec son fils. Temari n'avait pu résister à promettre d'être plus douce. Autant le fils l'exécrait, autant le père, elle l'aimait bien. Le père de Chôji avait l'air tout aussi gentil et serviable que son fils. Elle avait en tête l'image d'un gros nounours très câlin. Quand à la mère de Tenten, elle avait passé dix minutes à procurer mille recommandations concernant sa fille.

Et puis finalement, leur père. La discussion avait duré une minute à tout casser dans laquelle il lui avait simplement demandé de faire attention à la Villa et penser à virer Maïly "officiellement" au sujet du rat, même si celui ci fut capturé. Pas d'inquiétude sur les invités ou même sur ses propres enfants. Habituée, Temari avait simplement acquiescé puis raccroché en souhaitant un bon été à son père, lequel n'avait pas répondu. Et cela s'était terminé sur de froid au revoir.

A peine eut-elle le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que Gaara la sollicita déjà. Et à la vue de son air contrarié, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour deviner ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-"Tema, on a un problème." Elle devrait vraiment parier. Elle serait milliardaire à l'heure qu'il est.

-"C'est quoi la nouveauté?" Demanda la blondinette vraiment blasée de tout ça. Au début, c'est marrant, mais ça devient vite exaspérant quand c'est au quotidien.

-"C'est que Maïly est revenue..."

-"Encore!"

-"Elle est venue nous supplier de ne pas la virer." Expliqua le rouquin en croisant les bras.

-"Fous la dehors!"

-"Je voudrais bien, mais elle est en train de plaider sa cause auprès de tous le monde, et t'as vu comment elle a fait pour les ranger de son côté la nuit dernière. En plus, elle est venue avec Ino, histoire d'avoir du poids dans ses arguments."

Temari réprima un grognement devant son frère. Il est vrai que si Maïly était une fille sans gêne, qui attire les catastrophe, un peu bécassine sur les bords, elle avait cependant le don de se faire pardonner par tout le monde, quelque soit sa faute. Pire encore, elle avait un étrange charisme qui faisait qu'on ne voulait que l'aider lorsqu'elle se disait en situation désespérée. Le trio de la famille Sabaku en avaient fait les frais par le passé et connaissaient toutes les combines de Maïly pour se faire adopter, ils y étaient donc insensibles. Cependant, le reste du groupe l'ignorait totalement.

Sans compter que lorsque la jeune fille s'attirait vos grâces, elle vous contaminait également avec sa malchance. Temari en étaient la preuve vivante!

-"Je vais pas la laisser emmerder plus longtemps mes hôtes! Va chercher un balais, je m'occupe du reste!"

-"Tu vas te mettre tous le monde à dos, tu sais." Prévint Gaara.

-"Tant pis. C'est moi la chef ici, ils n'oseront pas s'interposer. Et s'il y en a un pour faire une révolution quand même, je le rabaisse au niveau de Shikamaru."

-"Pauvre chien."

Sur ces fines paroles de conclusions, Gaara partit chercher tout ce qu'il fallait à Temari pour chasser un parasite encore pire que Yoru de la maison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En parlant de Yoru, il était justement en train de grignoter sagement dans sa cage, apaiser par la pénombre qui résignait dans la salle de jeu. Neji ayant décrété qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir avec une boule de poil puant l'égout dans sa chambre, il fallu se résigner à le mettre dans une autre pièce sous l'approbation de Temari. En ce moment, le rongeur tenait compagnie à un pauvre malade qui surchauffait du fin fond de sa couette. Il s'agissait de Lee atteint d'une angine carabinée.

Le rat faisait tellement de bruit qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte s'ouvrir, juste assez pour laisser passer une silhouette fine et svelte puis se refermer tout aussi discrètement. Le jeune homme fit l'effort de tourner la tête lorsque la personne s'approcha de lui à pas lents. Même dans le noir, il pouvait la reconnaître entre tous rien qu'à son délicieux parfum qui était un mélange de rose fraiche et de fruit rouge comme la cerise ou la fraise. Et rien qu'à la pensée que sa délicate fleur de cerisier venait lui rendre visite suffisait à lui remonter le moral.

-"Sakura..."

-"Bonjour Lee, j'étais venu voir comment tu allais." Fit la voix de Sakura un petit peu tremblante.

L'adolescent aux épais sourcils fit l'effort de se relever pour mieux parler avec la jeune fille.

-"C'est gentil de ta part, merci."

"En fait, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie." Déclara Sakura après s'être tripoté les doigts dans tous les sens par nervosité.

Un instant de silence passa entre les jeunes, tous les deux aussi gênés l'un que l'autre par la situation. La première par honte, le deuxième parce qu'il était trop submerger par l'émotion. Lee n'en revenait pas que Sakura le remercie et ce fut comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Même s'il était cloué au lit avec quarante de fièvre et une irritation pas possible au niveau de la gorge, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir risqué sa vie pour elle. Si c'était à refaire, il le referait, mille fois s'il le faut!

Sakura, quand à elle, ne savait plus ou se mettre. D'un côté, elle éprouvait une énorme sympathie pour Lee et était réellement touchée par l'affection qu'il lui portait, allant jusqu'à la sauver. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion. Elle restait amoureuse de Sasuke bien qu'il lui en fasse voir des vertes et des pas mûres et elle n'arrivera jamais à considérer l'adolescent sportif autrement que comme un bon ami. Il en allait de même pour Naruto même si en fait, Naruto, c'était un peu..._juste un petit peu_ différent.

-"Sakura... ce n'était rien tu sais. Je te l'ai dis et je te le redirais: je t'aime et je suis prêt à tout pour toi." Marmonna le jeune homme, le rouge aux joue.

L'adolescent rose se mordit la lèvre face à ces paroles. C'était quelque chose de romantique que toute fille rêverait d'entendre mais venait de Lee, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Et elle ne savait pas comment lui avouer ça une bonne fois pour toute sans le blesser. C'était impossible quand on était autant amoureux, on finissait toujours par souffrir sur un râteau. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire.

-"Lee... écoute, je suis vraiment très flattée par tes sentiments." Commença Sakura d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus doux possible.

-"Mais?"

-"Mais je ne te porte pas ce genre de sentiment. Je suis déjà amoureuse et j'aimerais que l'on reste amis malgré tout."

Elle perçu comme une sorte de soupir dans l'ombre, comme s'il s'attendait un peu à ce genre de refus. Pourtant, Sakura était sincère, elle était vraiment amoureuse de Sasuke (même si parfois, elle se demandait si ça valait le coup vu comment celui ci la traitait) et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa coupe au bol ou de son attitude trop dynamique qu'elle ne sentait rien pour lui. C'était un peu comme Naruto, sauf que celui ci était bien trop crétin pour le comprendre une fois et qu'elle était obligée d'y aller à coup de claque. Lee était plus vif d'esprit, elle le savait.

Dans un effort louable, celui ci se redressa pour lui faire face. Elle cru un moment qu'il allait encore se mettre à pleurer "virilement" et lui réciter mille et une déclaration enflammée du pourquoi du comment elle était sa jolie fleur et qu'ils devaient être ensemble mais rien ne vint. A la place, il se contenta de passer une main dans la cage de Yoru qui avait arrêté de tourner et de lui caresser gentiment son pelage gris. Sakura ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Elle ne supportait pas les rongeurs.

-"Si tu m'avais laissé une chance..." Commença le jeune homme.

-"Lee."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas." Fit-il en se retournant vers elle, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres. "Je suis plus dur que cela et ce n'est pas une peine de cœur qui aura raison de moi mais Sakura... quelque part, je suis déçu."

-"Désolée."

-"Ce n'est pas grave. Je souhaite juste que tu sois heureuse, même si ça veut dire ne rester que bon amis."

-"Merci Lee."

Il fit un geste faible de la main, signifiant que ce n'était rien pour lui puis il se rallongea après avoir fermé la cage du rat. Sakura décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour prendre congé avant que l'atmosphère ne devienne encore plus lourde dans la pièce. Aussi, elle se leva non sans souhaiter un bon rétablissement à Lee. Du fond de ses draps, celui ci ne répondit pas, déjà endormi par la chaleur étouffante qui régnait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"T'en es vraiment sûre Hinata!"

-"Oui, oui!" Répondit la jeune fille en repoussant le visage d'Ino un peu trop près du sien à son goût.

Pendant que Maïly faisait sa tournée générale pour demander l'aumône à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin, la fille unique Yamanaka saisit cette occasion pour profiter de la piscine des Sabaku qu'elle disait "meilleurs que chez elle" par sa superficie. Elle était donc allongée vêtue d'un simple bikini bleu ciel en compagnie d'Hinata et Tenten. Leur discutions avait commencée sur des choses simples mais dériva rapidement sur des sujets beaucoup plus salace et ce, malgré les efforts de la benjamine Hyuuga pour dériver la conversation.

Aussi, elles étaient en train de débattre sur "les garçons qui l'avaient déjà fait" et le sujet actuel était Kiba. Hinata étant sa meilleure amie, elle affirmait que celui ci, bien qu'il ait plusieurs copines, était encore vierge. Mais Ino connaissait assez l'adolescent canin et les choses de la vie pour savoir que Kiba n'irait pas dire ce genre de chose à la pure et protégée Hinata, surtout quand on connaissait la famille de celle ci. Si Neji laissait Kiba approcher autant sa cousine, c'est bien parce qu'il ignorait pas mal de choses sur lui et que sa réputation était moins tâchée que celle de Naruto.

-"Moi je dis qu'il l'a fait. Il a cet air que tous les garçons ont une fois dépucelé." Argumenta Tenten. "Et puis, il s'y connait bien dans ce domaine."

-"D'accord, d'accord, si vous voulez, on peut parler d'autre chose?" Tenta Hinata, le rouge aux joues. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce genre de conversation.

-"Et Neji, vous croyez qu'il l'a fait?" Demanda Ino en faisant exprès de faire la sourde oreille. C'était trop amusant de taquiner Hinata, voir jusqu'à quel point son visage peut s'enflammer à cause de simples propos.

-"Entre deux flicages?" S'étonna Tenten. "Dans ce cas, je veux bien rencontrer Wonderwoman."

Tendis qu'elles éclatèrent de rire, Hinata leur soma d'arrêter tout de suite leur ânerie, surtout en parlant si fort à proximité des concernés. Après tout, il s'agissait de son cousin et s'il voulait préserver sa virginité (comme elle), c'était son droit après tout. Tous le monde n'était pas pressé comme certains!

-"C'est surtout que vous vous feriez tuer par ton père, je parie." Ricana Tenten en imaginant bien la tête de Hyuuga-Sama apprendre que son neveux avait perdu sa pureté au lieu de veiller sur celle de sa cousine. C'était à mourir de rire.

-"Bien sûr. Il ne veut pas de ça avant au moins le mariage."

-"Et la première pelle, pas avant dix huit ans je parie." Fit Ino en clignant de l'œil.

-"C'est pas drôle!" Objecta Hinata, même si une toute petite partie d'elle enviait la blondinette aux yeux bleue d'avoir la liberté de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec son petit copain sans avoir l'épée de Damoclès des parents au dessus d'elle. Et elle ne s'en cachait d'ailleurs pas. La jeune brune avait malgré elle entendu des précisions anatomiques sur Sai qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment voulu savoir.

Cependant, les filles eurent pitié de la pauvre timide et passèrent sur Naruto qui fut vite qualifié de vierge en raison de sa débilité et sa fidélité envers Sakura, d'ou son désintéressement pour les autres femmes, passant par conséquent à côté de pas mal d'occasions, et pas seulement Hinata. Shino restait un mystère pour elles, Chôji était bien trop innocent pour suspecter quoique ce soit et il en allait de même pour Lee. On passa vite sur Gaara dont le côté cœur n'était pas abordable. Quand à son frère, vu le nombre de petites amies qu'il a eut et son âge avancé, il n'y avait aucun doute quand à sa perversité.

Quand vint le tour de Shikamaru, Ino leur confirma à leur grande surprise que celui ci était déjà expérimenté.

-"Sans blague?" S'exclama Tenten en écarquillant les yeux. Quand on regardait ce flemmard de loin, on ne l'aurait jamais cru. "Je croyais qu'il trouvait les femmes ennuyeuses! Avec ce genre de propos, difficile de trouver une copine. Je l'aurais même suspecté d'être homo!"

-"Ca a du bon d'être sa meilleure amie, n'est ce pas Hinata." La concernée gonfla ses joues pour montrer qu'elle boudait.

-"Mais avec qui?" Insista Tenten, sa curiosité maintenant piquée à vif.

-"Shiho, en seconde. Une fille qui me ressemblait pas mal, très studieuse et plutôt jolie si on enlevait ses grosses lunettes. Elle en pinçait pour Shikamaru à l'époque." Se remémora Ino avec exactitude.

-"Et pourquoi il ne sont plus ensemble?"

La jeune Yamanaka expliqua que Shikamaru avait été trop machiste dans le temps et bien que Shiho fut des plus compréhensives avec lui, elle supportait de moins en moins bien d'être traitée comme une sorte de "sous-homme". Leur relation se dégrada tellement au fil du temps que la jeune fille finit par croire que Shikamaru n'avait fait que se servir d'elle et ils s'étaient donc séparés. Hinata et Tenten, qui ne connaissaient encore pas très bien Shikamaru et son entourage à l'époque n'en revinrent pas. Mais c'est aussi grâce à cette histoire que Shikamaru ouvrit un peu plus son esprit sur le statut des femmes.

Ca et la dérouillée qu'il s'est prise le jour de sa rencontre avec Temari.

A ce propos, Ino leur fit signe d'un doigt sur la bouche de ne pas en dire un mot à celle ci.

-"Et Sasuke?" Demanda Hinata le plus innocemment possible, ne sachant pas qu'elle venait de déclencher un sujet tabou jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque les têtes dépitées de ses deux amies.

La beauté de Sasuke n'était plus à remettre en question, de même que son intelligence ou son statut social. Mais dés que cela touchait l'expérience amoureuse, plus rien n'allait. Beaucoup de fille s'étaient vantées d'être sorties avec le magnifique Sasuke Uchiwa (et plus si affinité) mais personne n'avait pu vérifier ces hypothèses. Pour certains, comme Sasuke était froid et distant avec tout le monde, il restait forcement puceau à moins d'aller dans les salons de rose. Mais d'autres, qui n'acceptaient pas ce fait horrible, soutenaient qu'il devait le faire en cachette avec des filles que personne ne connaissait (sûrement plus âgée, d'un autre établissement, voir à l'université). Mais au final, on n'était pas plus avancé.

La seule chose que l'on savait, c'était qu'il avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un au moins une fois. Et malheureusement, ce quelqu'un s'avérait être Naruto, renforçant donc les convictions que Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'être arrêté là ou sinon...

-"J'ai rien dit..." Se rétracta la jeune fille en voyant ses amies faire une tête de si pieds de long.

Elle fut donc la seule à remarquer une touffe de cheveux rose sortir dans le jardin. Sakura devait en avoir finit avec Lee, c'était une bonne chose. Cependant, elle cru avoir une vision en voyant une autre touffe de cheveux, cette fois rouge faire irruption par l'entrée secrète du jardin. Juste à ce moment, Maïly arrêta de casser les pieds à Temari qui était sur le point de la foutre à la porte et les deux "amies" se tournèrent vers le visiteur qu'elles attendaient depuis longtemps.

-"Glace, chocolat, noisettes, beignet, chichi! Et médicaments pour les plus pressés. Vous m'avez demandée, me voila!"


End file.
